Blood Berries FR
by RioTousse
Summary: TRADUCTION Bella ne vit que parce qu'elle est née : sa mère la bat et chaque jour elle souhaite mourir... jusqu'à ce qu'un mystérieux jeune homme arrive dans sa vie et égaie son esprit sombre. E/B. Violence, lemon occasionnels, langage...
1. Suicide ?

_Salut à tous!_

_J'ai décidé de me mettre à traduire. Cette fanfiction est une oeuvre de CullenLove. Vous trouverez le lien de la fic originale sur mon lien._

_J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire!_

_RioTousse._

Résumé :

Bella est la même que dans Twilight, mais elle vit à Phoenix et n'a jamais rencontré son père, Charlie, qui a quitté sa mère quand Bella était petite. Sa mère Renée déteste Bella et la bat. Elle habite à Phoenix et ne connaît pas Forks.

Je précise qu'Edward est un vampire.

Les souvenirs les mieux conservés que j'avais de mon enfance étaient ceux de l'âge de trois ans. Ils s'étaient légèrement effacés, ce dont j'étais reconnaissante, mais je pouvais toujours me souvenir clairement des regards de haine que ma mère Renée me lançait chaque fois que je renversais de la nourriture ou mon jus d'orange. Elle me détestait toujours - j'étais sa plus grande erreur, comme elle me disait presque chaque jour. On ne m'avait jamais permis d'oublier que j'étais la raison pour laquelle son mari l'avait quittée.

Ayant grandi dans les quartiers pauvres de l'Amérique, j'avais passé la plupart de mon enfance travaillant dur pour impressionner ma mère. Après le travail d'un jour entier, où j'avais nettoyé toute la maison du fait d'être sans tâche, elle me donna seulement un coup d'œil passager avant de revenir à son armoires à boissons. Elle était souvent ivre, ce n'était donc pas une surprise pour moi que cette nuit serait comme n'importe quelle autre.

A l'âge de quatorze ans, j'étais presque un squelette, fine et au visage pincé. Je n'avais aucun ami et étais toujours forcé à travailler à la maison tandis que ma mère me battait ou sortait la nuit avec des petits amis passagers. J'étais son esclave. Chaque jour j'avais très envie de fuguer et plusieurs fois, j'avais pensé au suicide.

En dépit de ma grande volonté de mourir, j'avais réussi à atteindre mon dix-septième anniversaire. Évidemment, ma mère avait 'oublié' que c'était le jour de mon anniversaire et n'avait pas même daigné me donner une carte. Je ne connaissais aucun enfant de mon âge, donc je ne reçus rien de qui que ce soit. La journée passa comme n'importe quelle autre - me lever à six heures, prendre une douche froide parce que ma mère avait utilisé toute l'eau chaude, laver les plats, frotter les cuvettes et le bain, nettoyer la voiture, faire le petit déjeuner, aller à l'école, s'asseoir normalement comme chaque jour, revenir de l'école, faire les devoirs, plus les travaux de routine, puis monter se coucher.

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains puis m'assis sur mon lit et me frottai les tempes. Une autre migraine. Non, aujourd'hui n'avait rien de spécial. Je n'avais rien voulu dire à quelqu'un. J'étais sale.

_Est-ce que je veux vraiment vivre comme cela ?_ pensai-je, en frottant les cicatrices de mes poignets où j'avais essayé de me tuer. _Non. Je ne veux pas. J'en ai assez de cette vie, je suis malade de tout. Je ne manquerai à personne même morte. _

J'allai à mon bureau et sortis un stylo et un papier.

**Cher Maman,**

**Je sais que tu regrettes que je sois née, ton désir sera donc exaucé. Adieu.**

**Bella**

Je ne mettais aucun baiser, car je n'avais jamais aimé ma mère, et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque.

_Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est de trouver comment faire l'acte. Car je vais me tuer. Réellement. Cette fois, je ne reculerai pas. Je vais me libérer de cette vie !_

Je descendis les escaliers et allai dans la cuisine déposer la note sur la table. Ma mère était sortie et revenait demain soir, après avoir passé quelques jours à faire la fête à New York. Au moins elle aurait une agréable surprise en rentrant.

Je sortis de la maison après avoir caché un couteau de cuisine dans la poche de ma veste. Je ne voulais pas me tuer dans la maison, ce n'était pas assez original à mon goût.

Je marchai deux heures avant d'arriver au lieu choisi pour mon suicide, et descendis le long de la ruelle peu fréquentée.

C'était l'endroit où ma mère m'avait conçue, et je savais que c'était l'endroit auquel elle penserait tout de suite, quand la police rechercherait mon corps.

Il n'y avait personne autour et j'en remerciais Dieu. Personne ne serait capable de m'arrêter. C'était presque sombre et le soleil disparaissait sous l'horizon de blocs de bureau et d'appartements. La lune commençait son ascension dans le ciel et sa lumière éclairait peu à peu la ville. _Ah, Phoenix. Ma maison, _pensais-je amèrement. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette ville, car elle me rappelait ma lamentable existence.

Je marchai jusqu'au bout de l'allée, où un mur en brique s'élevait. En poussant des poubelles d'inondation passées, j'avançai le long de la rue. La pluie commençait à tomber - inhabituel pour Phoenix - et commençait à couler dans mes vêtements, me refroidissant jusqu'à l'os. Je frissonnais et serrais plus ma veste autour du cou.

En prenant le couteau dans ma poche, je dirigeai mes doigts sur le bord, faisant attention à ne pas me couper. Le métal était froid et la chair de poule apparut sur ma peau pâle. Je ramenais mes cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval et mis le bord du couteau contre mon cou, enveloppant mes mains autour de la poignée.

_Je peux le faire !_

_Un petit mouvement et tout sera fini._

_Un petit coup et je serai libre._

Je m'y étais préparé mentalement et était juste en train de coller le couteau dans mon cou quand je sentis quelque chose me plaquer durement, envoyant ma tête contre le mur.

« ARRÊTEZ ! hurla une voix d'homme - son corps était près du mien et il me regardait, affolé. Ne vous tuez pas !

- De... de quoi pa... parlez-vous ? Balbutiai-je, ma vue se troublant de points noirs devant mes yeux. Ce mur était très solide et ma tête, après l'impact, était comme coupée en deux. Mes yeux s'embuèrent.

- Ne vous tuez pas ! » répéta l'homme, m'appuyant contre lui et m'arrachant de force le couteau de mes mains. Il fit ensuite quelque chose qui me stupéfia. Il cassa le couteau en deux en tirant juste dessus avec ses doigts.

J'étudiai le garçon aussi bien que ma vision brouillée me le permettait. Il devait avoir 17 ans, comme moi, et sa peau était d'une pâleur de mort. Il avait des cheveux ébouriffés d'une couleur de bronze, et des yeux topazes, dans lesquels je me plongeai. Ils étaient très profonds. Ses dents étaient très blanches et brillaient lorsqu'il parlait, et son torse était musclé et tonifié.

Une fille normale aurait pensé, _Wow, c'est un canon ! _Lorsqu'elle l'aurait vu, mais je pensai juste _Zut !_

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandai-je, mais je n'entendis pas la réponse, car à ce moment-là, je m'évanouis.

.

.

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de l'histoire, j'essaierai de ne pas être en retard par la suite (ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas du tout...)_

_Review?_

_Merci,_

_RioTousse._


	2. Réveillée

_Salut à toutes!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de CullenLove._

_Merci aux revieweuses :_

_Galswinthe, Baby07, Joeymalia42, amande 69, barthos66, Lilia84, Dawn266, bellaagain, babounette et Floraline._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_RioTousse._

**POV Bella**

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais couchée sur un canapé mou dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Les hauts murs étaient noirs et blancs, et une immense collection de CD couvrait la totalité du mur en face de moi. Il y avait un énorme haut-parleur et une chaîne à côté du canapé sur lequel j'étais installée, et une douce berceuse en sortait, m'atteignant de manière réconfortante.

Je m'assis soigneusement au bord du lit, essayant d'ignorer mon mal de tête. J'appuyai délicatement mes doigts sur mes tempes et sentis une énorme ecchymose là où ma tête avait frappé le mur.

_Où suis-je? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte? Qui est le jeune homme qui m'a empêchée de me tuer?_

Je regardai autour de la pièce, mais celle-ci était vide. Je me levai du canapé et marchai vers la fenêtre, et ne pus voir qu'un ciel sombre au dehors mais aussi qu'il pleuvait des cordes, inondant la pelouse verte devant moi. _Mais où ai-je atterri?_

Il me semblait que j'étais dans une grande maison blanche, bordée pas une forêt. Je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose à cause de l'abondante pluie, seulement que j'étais au premier étage et qu'une lumière était allumée au rez de chaussée.

J'avançai jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et collai mon oreille contre le bois. Je ne pouvais rien entendre. Je poussai la porte de la paume de ma main, et elle s'ouvrit, me dévoilant une sorte de palier. Plusieurs portes s'étalaient devant moi, des chambres et salles de bains, devinai-je. Je me demandai, tout en marchant le long du corridor, combien de personnes vivaient ici.

Il y avait un grand escalier de marbre au bout du couloir, menant en bas dans une imposante pièce qui recouvrait la totalité du rez de chaussée. De ce que je pouvais voir, la pièce était composée d'un immense écran plasma, d'une cuisine bénéficiant d'appareils tous plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres qui semblaient n'avoir jamais servi, de deux canapés en cuir noir, entourés de quelques fauteuils, d'un piano et d'un téléphone.

Lorsque j'eus descendu toutes les marches, je pensai que la pièce était vide, mais en avançant vers les divans, je remarquai que l'un d'eux était occupé.

« Bonjour » dis-je timidement. Je remarquai que c'était l'homme qui m'avait stoppée en plein suicide.

Sa tête se retourna en un éclair, et je remarquai une nouvelle fois que ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Je secouai la tête avant d'avoir pu me perdre dedans, et fixai plutôt la fenêtre.

« A quoi penses-tu? » me demanda-t-il, me faisant signe de venir m'asseoir près de lui. Je m'assis un peu à l'écart de lui, mais il me fit un magnifique sourire tout de même.

« Je me disais que cette maison est gigantesque. Et je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas morte et pourquoi un inconnu se soucierait que je sois vivante ou pas.

- Tu penses réellement tout ça? Dit-il. Et lorsque j'approuvai d'un signe de tête, il sembla troublé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

- Rien! » Répondit-il systématiquement, me faisant un sourire éblouissant qui faillit me faire oublier toutes mes pensées. _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas entendre ses pensées? _Pensa Edward, déçu.

« Et où suis-je ? Repris-je.

- A Forks.

- Pourquoi suis-je à Forks? Demandai-je immédiatement.

- Car je t'y ai emmenée.

- Comment?

- Euh... Je t'ai mise dans la voiture » répondit Edward, ne voulant pas lui dire qu'il avait couru à la vitesse d'un vampire pour l'amener chez lui. Il savait qu'il devrait lui dire bientôt, car elle se poserait énormément de questions, mais il voulait attendre que Carlisle et les autres rentrent de leur chasse.

« Tu sais, ça ressemble un petit peu à un enlèvement » dis-je.

Il me regarda fixement.

« Je n'avais pas envisagé ce côté de la chose...

- Hé bien de toute manière, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un courant d'air parcourut la pièce. La nuit était sombre, mais la lumière du salon éclairait six visages venteux encadrés dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Edward. »

La voix était basse et rauque, et remplie de compassion. Elle venait de la bouche d'un jeune homme visiblement médecin, un stéthoscope étant enroulé autour de son cou. Sa peau était pâle, comme celle d'Edward, et ses yeux étaient d'une teinte claire de caramel.

POV Edward

Lorsque Carlisle avait ouvert la porte, et que toute ma famille s'était entassé à l'intérieur, ils avaient tout de suite remarqué la jeune fille assise à mes côtés.

_Qui est-elle? _Pensa Jasper, _et quelle émotion surprenante ressent-elle!_

« Elle se nomme... Hé bien... Je ne connais pas vraiment son nom, dit Edward

- Bella! Dit précipitamment la fille.

- Bienvenue Bella! » S'exclama Esmé, courant vers Bella et l'enveloppant dans une étreinte. Cette dernière sembla étonnée, et sourit faiblement à Esmé.

_Quelle malheureuse enfant, _pensa Esmé, _elle est si maigre !_

Elle partit alors en coup de vent à la cuisine et revint, apportant une assiette de cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Elle la tendit à Bella, qui les regarda bouche bée.

« Vas-y, prends-en un ! Dit Esmé en souriant et Bella la regarda fixement.

- Je peux vraiment en avoir un ?

- Bien sûr, prends-en autant que tu veux! »

Bella prit un biscuit et mordis dedans savoureusement, puis l'avala comme si elle en avait été privée, ce qui avait été surement le cas. Esmé revint avec un verre de lait pour elle, et le reste de la famille s'assit autour de nous.

« Je m'appelle Carlisle, dit alors le docteur.

- Bella » dit la jeune fille, serrant sa main.

Carlisle lui sourit chaleureusement, puis présenta le reste de la famille. Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Emmett, il serra si fortement sa main qu'elle lui fut presque arrachée. Bella grimaça et frotta son épaule.

« Pas si fort, Emmett, Dis-je d'un ton brusque. Elle n'est pas comme nous. »

_Tu veux dire, pas un vampire ? _Pensa Alice.

Je hochai la tête en la regardant, et elle renifla l'air. Elle recula immédiatement.

_L'as-tu sentie, Edward? _Pensa Alice. _Si non, alors ne le fais pas! Tu ne serais pas capable de te contrôler! Je viens de chasser et je me retiens de ne pas me jeter dessus!_

Les petits poings d'Alice étaient serrés et sa mâchoire était tendue. Jasper se tourna directement vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il. Tes émotions sont... surnaturelles.

- Ne respirez pas, chuchota Alice si bas que Bella ne pouvait l'entendre. Que personne ne respire. »

Je l'entendis et haussai les sourcils.

« Bella, tu peux prendre une douche » dis-je, et lorsqu'elle acquiesça, je disparus avec elle à l'étage. Je redescendis quelques minutes plus tard, pour écouter les propos de chacun se chuchotant à l'oreille de l'autre.

« Que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le sofa.

- Elle sent... divinement bon ! Dit Alice.

- Aucun de nous ne devrait respirer, dit Jasper.

- Excepté Carlisle, sourit Esmé, tapotant son bras. Il a appris à vivre avec les humains.

- Edward ? dit Carlisle.

- Oui ? Répondis-je.

- D'où vient-elle ?

- C'est elle. Celle que nous cherchons depuis des semaines. »

Jasper parut étonné et Alice me fixa.

« Vraiment ? Dit-elle, la voix aiguë.

- Oui, leur dis-je. Jasper sent ses émotions depuis les 3 dernières semaines, Alice l'a vue et j'ai entendu ses pensées, bien que je ne sache pas comment c'est possible, vu qu'elle réside à Phœnix.

- Phœnix ? Dit Esmé

- Oui. Je l'ai trouvée en suivant ses pensées. Je ne pouvais entendre que les siennes, aucunes autres. Elle était à Phœnix - j'ai couru jusqu'à là-bas - et elle était sur le point de se suicider!

- Se suicider! S'exclama Esmé. _Quelle malheureuse fille!_

- Je l'ai trouvée à temps, et l'ai stoppée. Puis je suis revenu en courant jusqu'ici.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous pouvons tous la détecter ? Dit Jasper. Je veux dire, elle était suffisamment loin, mais depuis 3 semaines, je ne ressens que ses émotions. Et c'était très déprimant.

- C'est pour cela que vous étiez si tristes ! Dit Esmé, caressant l'épaule de Jasper.

- Et j'ai eu des visions, intervint Alice. D'elle.

- Et je pouvais entendre ses pensées, dis-je. Mais le plus étrange est que dorénavant, je n'y ai plus accès! »

Carlisle haussa les sourcils, surpris par ma remarque. « Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie...

- Quelque chose l'a menée à nous, dit Alice. Et nous devons savoir ce que c'est. »

.

.

_Voilà, le chapitre est fini!_

_Review?_

_Cela me ferait super plaisir! Y compris anonyme!_

_Merci,_

_RioTousse._


	3. Contrôle Relâché

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre!_

_Merci aux revieweuses : _

_Siam-chan, bellaagain, 1christelle1, Galswinthe, kimpa2007, Lilia84 et Baby07._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_RioTousse._

POV Alice

Environ une heure après que nous fûmes rentrés, Bella redescendit encore trempée, enroulée dans une serviette propre. Les boucles de ses cheveux bruns entouraient son visage, et elle avait l'air très fraîche. Plus tard, j'appris qu'elle avait utilisé tout le gel douche pour se laver, car elle voulait se débarrasser de son ancienne vie. Elle allait même me demander si elle pourrait m'emprunter quelques vêtements et brûler ses vieux, en me disant qu'elle me rembourserait lorsqu'elle aurait un boulot.

La pièce entière se tendit dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, car son odeur était beaucoup plus présente après sa douche. La mâchoire et les poings d'Edward se serrèrent à côté de moi et je lui marmonnai :

« Va chasser, Edward », trop bas pour que Bella puisse m'entendre. Elle ne savait pas la maîtrise dont il avait dû faire preuve pour ignorer son sang.

Il chuchota rapidement dans mon dos, et j'entendis le mouvement de ses dents en même temps qu'il parlait : « Je vais bien. » Sa voix était tendue et il se retenait évidemment avec un immense effort.

« Honnêtement, mec, dit Emmett, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais écoute Alice. Elle sait de quoi elle parle. »

Carlisle confirma d'un chuchotement les dires d'Emmett à côté d'Edward, dont le corps entier s'était raidi. Il détestait que tout le monde s'oppose à lui, surtout lorsqu'il était le sujet de la discussion.

« Prouve-le, que tu es parfait, alors ! »Dit Rosalie et dès que j'entendis sa phrase, je lui donnai un coup de pied mentalement. Très très violent.

Rosalie provoquait toujours un problème et cette suggestion était bête et dangereuse. Je savais qu'Edward allait la réaliser. Et je savais aussi qu'il risquait la vie de Bella en le faisant. Mais les hommes ont leur fierté.

« Edward, arrête ! » L'interpella rapidement Esmée, voyant Edward se lever et se diriger vers Bella, qui n'avait rien entendu de l'échange. Celui-ci ignora Esmée, et continua de marcher vers Bella. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle puis se tourna vers nous.

« Et voilà Rosalie » dit Edward, et il embrassa Bella sur les lèvres.

Bella se figea, puis après quelques secondes poussa le torse d'Edward. Il ne bougea pas, et vu qu'il était plus fort, l'ignora. Il combla le vide qui les séparait et parsema le cou de Bella de baisers, se dirigeant vers sa clavicule. Bella frissonna et essaya de reculer, mais Edward la retint.

« Edward, siffla Carlisle, maintenant, arrête ! »

Le concerné ne l'écouta pas, et plaça une ligne de baisers de l'autre côté du cou de Bella. Il ouvrit alors sa bouche et frotta ses crochets venimeux contre la peau fine de sa gorge.

Ce fut de trop.

Cinq d'entre nous -Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Emmett et moi- nous levâmes du sofa et accourûmes auprès d'Edward. Rosalie resta assise et regarda la scène, semblant trouver cela amusant.

J'arrivai à hauteur d'Edward la première, et saisit son épaule, essayant de l'éloigner de Bella. Carlisle empoigna son bras gauche et Emmett son droit, et nous le tirâmes vers l'arrière. Il se tourna vers nous, un profond et malfaisant grondement sortant de sa gorge. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris comme jamais je n'en avais été témoin jusque là, et son visage changeait d'aspect à cause de cela. Il n'était plus lui-même -son côté vampire avait repris le dessus.

Edward se recula contre nous, se retirant de lui-même loin de Bella, qui cria et fuit en haut des escaliers. J'entendis claquer une porte et le bruit d'une serrure , bien que je sache que cela ne serait rien contre un vampire. Nous aurions juste à détruire la porte d'un petit coup de poignet.

« Edward, ARRÊTE ! » cria Esmée, en lui donnant une violente claque sur la joue. Il se tourna vers elle et sortit ses crochets remplis de venin qui tombait goutte à goutte d'eux. Il gronda profondément, l'air effrayant de l'animal qu'il était à ce moment-là.

« ASSEZ ! » hurla Carlisle, qui était furieux du comportement d'Edward envers Esmée, sa femme. Nous cinq réussîmes à traîner Edward vers la porte, bien que cela prit un moment, vu qu'Edward réussit à nous tirer en arrière à mi-chemin avant qu'Emmett ne le plaque et que nous le traînions en arrière. Nous tous étions plus forts lorsque nous libérions notre côté vampire, Edward en particulier.

En dix minutes, nous réussîmes à le mettre dehors et il nous fallut presque une heure pour l'emmener à une quinzaine de mètres avant qu'il n'arrête de résister. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense et il ne parla pas, son torse se soulevant de haut en bas à une allure démesurée, même s'il ne respirait pas. Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett retournèrent à la maison pour essayer de sortir Bella de la pièce, afin de tout lui expliquer. Ils auraient pu utiliser la force pour ouvrir, mais ils ne voulaient pas l'effrayer.

Jasper et moi restâmes avec Edward, qui ne parlait pas. Nous allions l'emmener chasser, maintenant, et nous ne le laisserions pas revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas bu plus qu'il n'ait normalement besoin de boire et qu'il soit redevenu normal.

POV Jasper

La principale émotion parcourant Edward était la colère -profonde, sombre et féroce. J'essayais de lui envoyer des ondes de calme, mais elles se perdaient dans sa colère, c'était donc inutile. J'essayai de la tourner à la culpabilité, mais cela ne changeait rien également. Je renonçai lorsqu'une autre émotion rejoignit sa colère -la faim. Je ne serais pas capable de contrer cela, et Edward la sentait très fortement en cet instant.

Je me tournai vers Alice. « Emmenons-le loin d'ici. »

Elle acquiesça et saisis le bras d'Edward, en commençant à courir à vitesse de vampire. Je saisis son autre bras. Edward ne dit rien et courut juste avec nous.

_Chose stupide que d'avoir donné à Rosalie ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle a obtenu son spectacle, aux risques et périls de toi et de Bella,_pensai-je fort, essayant de voir si je pourrais recevoir une réponse de la part d'Edward de cette manière-là. Il ne bougea pas, je courus donc plus vite et le traînai, ne me souciant pas de le prendre doucement. Il ne sentait en tout cas pas la douleur et j'étais furieux contre lui.

Comme nous courions, je me demandai ce que Bella ressentait à la maison. J'avais senti la peur lorsqu'Edward l'avait embrassée et ne s'était pas arrêté quand elle l'avait poussé, puis la terreur lorsqu'elle avait vu ses yeux changer de couleur et ses canines venimeuses. Elle avait dû être terrorisée quand elle nous a tous vu le tirant vers nous, et lui, contrant tout aussi durement. Je maudis Edward dans mon souffle, mais me souvins alors comme c'était une dure habitude pour moi lorsque je venais d'avoir été mordu et le compris parfaitement. Edward avait été mordu avant moi, et avait donc normalement plus de contrôle que moi, mais j'en déduisis alors que Bella était sa chanteuse. Son sang devait l'attirer plus que n'importe quel autre sang humain.

Nous atteignîmes une forêt après une heure de course, et nous faufilâmes entre les arbres silencieusement. J'écoutai attentivement, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de présence de vie, mais n'entendis rien, nous nous enfonçâmes donc plus profondément dans les bois.

Alice se détourna de moi et me fit signe avec ses yeux voilés. Je restai avec Edward, tenant fermement ses bras pour qu'il ne bouge pas, Alice suivant le son qu'elle avait entendu l'instant d'avant, au fond de la forêt. J'entendis un grognement au loin et un craquement, puis le cri angoissé d'un animal. Alice devait avoir attrapé une grosse bête, car le bruit de l'affalement de l'animal avait résonné très fort. Quelques secondes plus tard elle apparut entre les arbres, portant un ours sur son épaule.

« Il n'est pas encore mort, le sang sera donc frais, dit-elle. Je l'ai seulement blessé. »

Je souris à Alice et lui envoyai un baiser. Elle était si réfléchie et belle. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et enfonça l'ours dans les bras d'Edward. Aussitôt, celui-ci commença à boire, aspirant le sang en grandes gorgées. Une fine goutte de sang courut le long de sa gorge pendant qu'il buvait, mais il l'enleva d'un coup de langue.

_Bien, Bella ne doit pas voir cela, _pensai-je. _Elle aurait une crise cardiaque !_

Lorsqu'Edward eut fini son repas, et que la carcasse de l'ours vidé de son sang fut sèche, ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, mais un chouïa plus clair. Ils étaient parsemés de tâches d'or, mais pas encore assez pour retourner à la maison. Il était encore peu réceptif quand nous repartîmes dans les arbres. Au bout de 10 minutes, nous trouvâmes par hasard une clairière où environ 20 cerfs broutaient. Cette fois-ci Alice resta avec Edward pendant que j'abattai le plus gros du troupeau et le blessai, le ramenant à Edward. Celui-ci but tout le sang de ce cerf et lorsqu'il eut fini, ses yeux étaient devenus comme éclairés d'une ombre de caramel comme Carlisle. Je n'avais jamais vu personne boire autant de sang, pas même Emmett, qui a un lourd appétit.

POV Edward

Quand je revins à la raison et retrouvai mon état normal, j'étais debout en plein milieu d'une forêt avec une carcasse de cerf gisant à mes pieds. J'avais l'impression que ma colère s'était évaporée, remplacée par un pesant sentiment de culpabilité. Je me retournai et remarquai que je n'étais pas seul -Alice et Jasper étaient avec moi. Jasper avait une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux tandis que ceux d'Alice n'inspiraient que pitié et inquiétude. Je ne pouvais supporter de regarder l'un d'entre eux.

_Que ressent-il maintenant ? Il a mortellement effrayé Bella, et a failli la mordre. S'il l'avait fait, il l'aurait sucée jusqu'à la dernière goutte. _Les pensées d'Alice m'atteignirent et mes yeux s'élargirent d'horreur.

_J'ai failli mordre Bella ? _Je ne pouvais même plus regarder mes pieds. J'étais écœuré de moi et de mon self-control.

« Edward, dit Jasper, cela aurait pu être arrivé à n'importe qui. Tu n'avais pas chassé depuis longtemps. »

Je hochai la tête -ce n'était pas une excuse. _Qu'est-ce que Bella pensera de moi dorénavant ?_

Je ne pus supporter une seconde de plus d'être aux côtés d'Alice et Jasper; Je me mis à courir, m'éloignant le plus possible d'eux. Je les entendis crier après moi, mais les ignorai, puis ils arrêtèrent de me suivre et partirent.

POV Alice

Je pouvais seulement imaginer comment Edward se sentait en cet instant. _Je donne un coup de pied à cet âne de Rosalie dès qu'on rentre !_

Jasper se tourna vers moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains.

« Ne sois pas furieuse contre lui, mon amour », dit-il, en parlant d'Edward.

Je souris et entourai ses épaules de mes bras, l'attirant plus près de moi. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre Edward mais contre Rosalie. Elle a provoqué tout cela. »

Jasper examina mes yeux et s'y plongea, appuyant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme toujours, celles-ci étaient froides, mais son contact envoya un frisson jusque dans mon cou.

« Hmmmm », marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres, répondant à son baiser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se détacha. «Bien que j'aimerai rester ici pour toujours avec toi... nous devons rentrer à la maison. » Le regret dans sa voix était évident. Je souris lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais le même effet sur lui que lui avait sur moi.

J'ébouriffai ses cheveux et commençai à sautiller en avant, me demandant comment j'arrivais à être heureuse en cet instant. Je me demandai si le pouvoir de Jasper n'y était pas pour quelque chose, mais haussai les épaules. _Quelle importance ? C'est bien d'être heureux. _

Jasper apparut à côté de moi et pris ma main, puis nous retournâmes ensemble à Forks.

POV Esmée

Bella n'était pas sortie de la chambre d'Edward depuis qu'elle s'y était enfermée. Nous l'avions laissée pendant une heure, pour qu'elle se calme, puis Carlisle était monté pour tenter de lui expliquer, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait était de crier et crier, ne voulant rien écouter. Je me sentais si fautive ainsi pour elle et mon cœur était déchiré, mais je ne pouvais rien faire et étais forcée d'écouter les échos de ses sanglots résonnant dans la maison. Pendant qu'elle était en haut, la première demi-heure, je marchais en rond à pas lents en bas, mais lorsqu'Emmett me dit d'arrêter car cela le tracassait, je m'interrompis et allai à la cuisine.

Je préparai rapidement une fournée de biscuits pour Bella, puis les laissai refroidir sur le buffet et montai dans le bureau de Carlisle. Lorsque je passai près de la chambre d'Edward, j'entendis un cri étouffé, et soupirai profondément. Si Bella n'écoutait pas Carlisle, alors nous devrions lui laisser plus de temps pour se calmer. Je ne la blâmai pas; elle avait été attaquée par un garçon qui lui était inconnu, dont les yeux avaient tourné de la topaze au noir devant elle et qui étaient anormalement profond. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il avait essayé de la tuer. Elle devait être terrifiée.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte du bureau de Carlisle, je le trouvai marchant à pas lents à travers la pièce comme je l'avais fait plus tôt en bas. Il leva les yeux quand il me vit entrer et se tint tranquille. Je m'avançai et me plaçai derrière lui puis commençai à lui masser les épaules. Il se détendit visiblement et gémit doucement.

« Esmée, dit-il calmement.

- Oui ?

- Je ne peux pas persuader, dit-il en marquant une pause, Bella de sortir de la chambre d'Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en le tournant pour qu'il me fasse face. Elle sortira quand elle sera prête.

- En es-tu sûre ? Le visage de Carlisle était inquiet et ses yeux caramel m'imploraient.

- Affirmatif, assurai-je et je pris Carlisle dans mes bras. Je ne faisais pas souvent cela; c'était normalement l'inverse. Carlisle semblait être soutenu vu qu'il reposait sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Essayeras-tu Esmée ?

- De sortir Bella ? » Demandai-je.

Carlisle acquiesça.

« Évidemment que j'essaierai, dis-je, mais je crois que nous devrions la laisser encore un peu seule. »

Je relâchai Carlisle et nous descendîmes, puis nous assîmes à côté d'Emmett sur le canapé. Celui-ci faisait obstinément face à Rosalie devant lui et l'ignorait. J'admirai sa force. Rosalie était une personne dure à ignorer, encore plus lorsque vous étiez amoureux d'elle, comme Emmett l'était.

Pendant que je regardai la TV d'un air ébahi, je me demandais ce qu'Edward ressentait en ce moment. Avait-il retrouvé son état normal, et ramené son côté de vampire sous contrôle ? Je l'espérai.

POV Edward

Pendant que je courais, je me dis, _Que puis-je faire maintenant ?_

Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas.

J'allais devoir vivre ailleurs.

Les arbres me ramenèrent des souvenirs et je reconnus quelque peu le paysage du Parc National Denali. J'avais couru jusqu'en Alaska.

A ce moment-là, mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis de ma poche, le fit coulisser et répondis d'un ton morne. « Edward à l'appareil.

- Salut.

- Oui Alice ? Dis-je, me demandant pourquoi elle appelait.

- Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- En Alaska, dis-je puis je me rendis compte ensuite que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire car elle pourrait partir à ma recherche. Je jurai dans mon souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Edward ? Dit-elle. Pourquoi as-tu couru ? Et quand reviens-tu ? »

Je ne voulais pas répondre à toutes ses questions et étais sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'Alice me parla d'un ton brusque.

« Je savais que tu allais le faire. Tu n'allais pas OSER me raccrocher au nez !

- Pourquoi pas ? Murmurai-je, toujours en train de courir.

- Je t'ai posé quelques questions et j'aimerai des réponses ! »

Je raccrochai.

Je naviguai sur les touches du téléphone jusqu'à trouver ce que je souhaitais. Je bloquai le numéro d'Alice, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me rappeler et rangeai ensuite mon portable dans ma poche arrière. En soupirant profondément, je changeai de direction pour ne pas croiser la famille de vampires vivant à Denali, allant ainsi vers la côte. Le temps était beaucoup plus frais depuis que j'avais quitté Forks, mais je ne sentais pas la différence car je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas.

POV Emmett

Alice claqua son téléphone avec colère et se tourna pour nous regarder fixement.

« Il a bloqué mon numéro ! » Dit-elle, en parlant d'Edward.

Rosalie éclata de rire à côté de moi et dégouté, je me levai et allai m'asseoir à côté de Carlisle. Elle arrêta aussitôt de rire.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »Demanda Jasper, se trahissant, n'étant pas calme comme à son habitude dans cette situation. Pourtant, Carlisle était toujours le même, et sa voix était calme et régulière.

« Nous l'appelons d'un autre téléphone.

- Qui va l'appeler ? Demanda Esmée.

- Pas Rosalie, il ne l'écoutera pas », dit Alice d'un ton cassant.

Rosalie la regarda d'un œil mauvais et partit dans la cuisine.

« Je pense que Carlisle devrait le faire, proposai-je, Edward le respecte.

- Bonne idée, Emmett », me sourit Jasper.

_Oui ! _Pensai-je. _1 POINT !_

« D'accord » dit Carlisle, et il alla chercher son porte-documents. Il déplaça plusieurs piles de feuilles et finit par trouver son portable. Il rangea deux ou trois radios dans son sac et vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Esmée. Elle passa son bras autour de lui.

Carlisle composa le numéro d'Edward et nous fit signe de nous taire.

Nous acquiesçâmes.

Le portable sonnait déjà depuis presqu'une minute lorsque la voix d'Edward retentit dans la pièce. Carlisle avait mis le haut parleur.

« Oui ? »

Il semblait irrité et furieux. Pas son meilleur aspect, je devais le reconnaître.

« Edward ? Dit Carlisle.

- Quoi ? » Dit Edward d'un ton impoli.

La pièce se raidit nettement, mais Carlisle ignora la manière dont Edward avait parlé et continua.

« Bella est dans ta chambre et elle n'en est pas sortie depuis que tu es parti. »

Edward ne dit rien, Carlisle continua donc.

« Elle crie, et ce depuis deux heures. C'est tout ce que l'on peut entendre. Elle refuse d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. »

Toujours aucune réponse, mais Carlisle attendit qu'Edward parle.

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? »Répondit Edward, sa voix semblant veloutée, mais remplie de haine. Le venin tombait goutte à goutte des mots qu'il avait dit.

Carlisle haussa les sourcils. « Je sais que tu t'en soucies, Edward. »

Edward ne répondit pas une nouvelle fois, et je crus qu'il allait raccrocher, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Pourquoi te serais-tu arrêter avant de la tuer, si tu ne t'en souciais pas ? » Dit Carlisle.

_Tu ne peux pas nier cet argument, Edward. Carlisle a raison et tu le sais, _pensai-je.

Lorsqu'Edward répondit, sa voix avait perdu toute sa force et sa méchanceté. Il eut l'air d'un petit enfant et sa voix était emplie de culpabilité et de tristesse.

« Je suis désolé Carlisle.

- C'est bien, Edward.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Vous avez été plus que gentils avec moi et c'est ainsi que je vous remercie ? Je ne mérite pas de vivre avec vous.

- Maintenant, reviens Edward. Nous avons tous des moments comme celui-ci.

- Non, ce n'est pas une excuse. Je me suis horriblement mal comporté et je devrais payer pour cela. »

Les voix d'Edward et de Carlisle correspondaient de l'une à l'autre si vite que vous n'auriez pas été capable de les différencier, en omettant le fait que l'on pouvait voir la bouche de Carlisle bouger lorsqu'il parlait. Ils parlaient tous deux d'une manière qui venait de leur époque, la même que les humains quelques siècles auparavant. Ils auraient été comme un poisson dans l'eau dans un jeu Victorian.

« Que vas-tu faire Edward ? Demanda Carlisle. Quand tu seras à la maison ?

- Je ne sais pas, fut la réponse.

- Quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Esmée. Sa voix tremblait.

- Était-ce Esmée ? Dit Edward.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci.

- Suis-je sur haut parleur ?dit Edward, un grognement sortant du téléphone.

- Euh... oui, dit Carlisle.

- Qui est là ? » La colère montait dans la voix d'Edward.

Carlisle nous regarda et mima « Dehors ! ». Il nous fit signe d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Tout le monde est là, dit Edward. Je le sais.

- Tout le monde sauf Bella, dit Alice. Elle est dans ta chambre.

- N'ose même pas raccrocher, Edward, dis-je.

- Reviens, tout de suite, ajouta Alice, acquiesçant à ma remarque.

- Je ne peux pas revenir, dit Edward. La colère était de nouveau présente dans sa voix.

- Edward, dit Jasper, si tu ne reviens pas, nous tous viendrons te chercher et te ramènerons. Tu as dit à Alice où tu étais, donc nous te trouverons.

- Je n'aurai qu'à bouger, s'obstina Edward. Je ne suis pas en Alaska, de toute manière.

- Si, tu y es », dit Alice. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure car elle avait eu une vision. « N'essaye pas de nous mentir, Edward. Chaque fois que tu changeras de direction, je le verrai. Tu ne pourras pas aller quelque part sans que je le sache. »

Edward jura dans son souffle et raccrocha.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle qui refermait son téléphone.

« Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il revient ? Demandai-je.

- Nous devons attendre et voir... dit Carlisle. Donnons-lui jusqu'à demain pour revenir, ou bien nous serons obligés d'aller le chercher. »

_._

_._

_Voilà, long chapitre!_

_Review?_

_Merci à vous,_

_RioTousse._


	4. Réponses

NdA :

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews -j'écrirais bien vos noms mais il y en a trop !

Et merci à Writing Bird qui m'a offert d'être mon Bêta !

J'aimerai aussi m'excuser des fautes du chapitre précédent -comme le fait que j'ai dit qu'ils ont des crochets venimeux alors que non. J'ai été sur un site pour m'informer -grâce à Writing Bird- et j'en sais un peu plus. Avec un peu de chance, je ne ferai plus d'erreur!

**NdT :**

**Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

POV Edward

_Fichue Alice ! Damnez leur sort, à tous !_

J'arrêtai de courir et m'assis sur un rocher. J'étais maintenant en plein milieu d'une ville, mais ne me souciai pas de qui m'avait vu. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que j'étais un vampire de toute façon.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux avec rage et jurai à voix haute.

Après quelques minutes assis là, quelqu'un s'avança vers moi. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur, je savais donc que c'était un humain.

« Tu viens boire, chéri ? » Dit l'humain d'une voix monotone. C'était une fille, qui devait avoir aux alentours de 17 ans. Elle puait l'alcool, et sans aucun doute, devait abuser de drogues.

_Mon Dieu, qu'il est sexy ! Je parie que c'est un bon coup au lit. _Pensa-t-elle.

J'eus mentalement des hauts-le-cœur et essayai de repousser ses pensées mais elles devinrent juste plus sonores.

_Je me demande de quelle taille est sa-_

« ASSEZ ! » Criai-je, en me levant les poings serrés.

La fille me regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Quel est le problème, mon gars ?

- Cesse juste de penser à cela ! Criai-je sur son visage, mais elle ne sourcilla ni ne recula pas.

- Tu viens boire, chéri ? Redemanda-t-elle

- NON JE NE VEUX FICHTREMENT PAS VENIR BOIRE AVEC TOI ! »

Je partis furibond, et commençai à courir, à vitesse humaine toutefois, pour ne pas qu'elle pense que j'étais un vampire. Quel était le problème des filles humaines ? Tout ce qu'elles voulaient étaient de se suicider ou se transformer en sale pute !

La fille ne me suivit pas, dieu merci, et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, j'étais hors de la ville courant à vitesse de vampire.

POV Alice

Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que Carlisle avait parlé à Edward, et celui-ci n'était toujours pas rentré. Je me demandai ce qu'il faisait. A cet instant, j'eus la sensation qu'une vision se formait et je stoppai ma conversation avec Jasper pour me taire. Il prit ma main, comprenant que j'étais sur le point de voir quelque chose.

_Edward courait à plat ventre vers le Sud et son visage n'inspirait que rage et dégoût. Ses poings étaient serrés et ses bras donnaient inutilement des coups de poing violents dans le vide pendant qu'il courait. Les arbres, les montagnes et les bâtiments défilaient, mais il les ignorait tous, ralentissant seulement pour sauter de temps à autre au-dessus d'une rivière ou d'un fleuve. Finalement, il ralentit et s'arrêta devant un panneau qui indiquait « Forks Vous Souhaite La Bienvenue ! »._

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se mordit la lèvre, puis s'assit par terre. Il réfléchit ainsi durant une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose. En se levant, il regarda derrière lui et vit une meute de loups-garous. Ils étaient debout en formation, quelque peu cachés par les arbres sur le bord de la route. Silencieusement ils avancèrent vers lui._

_Edward se figea, puis se vit obligé de courir, car il était dépassé en nombre et les loups semblaient furieux. L'un de ceux-ci lui grogna dessus et la seconde d'après, chaque loup avait retrouvé une forme humaine, bien qu'ils soient nus._

_« Arrête-toi. »_

_Le mot venait de la bouche du chef, celui-ci tenant ce rôle du fait qu'il était le plus vieux et qu'il était en tête de la formation._

_« Pourquoi ? répondit Edward, pliant ses genoux pour se préparer à une éventuelle attaque. _

_- Ne t'introduis plus jamais sur notre territoire sans notre permission, dirent-ils d'une seule voix. _

_- Je suis sur votre territoire ? Dit Edward, haussant les sourcils._

_- Tu étais », dit un garçon. Il devait avoir environ 16 ans et défendait son chef. Il était très grand et avait des cheveux noirs rasés très court à l'instar des autres. « Souviens-toi de moi, dit le jeune homme, je m'appelle Jacob et je te dépècerai si tu mets encore une fois ton pied sur notre territoire. »_

_Edward acquiesça, vu que selon le traité, il était en tort, ayant marché leur territoire. « Je m'excuse._

_- Cela ne t'aidera pas pour la prochaine fois, sangsue, dit le chef. Les excuses ne signifient rien quand elles viennent de la bouche d'un suceur de sang._

_Edward se crispa lorsqu'il entendit les surnoms donnés par les loups-garous pour les vampires. Il était sur le point de répliquer quand les hommes semblèrent se fondre dans le paysage et disparurent._

_Edward se retourna, et commença à courir vers Forks, quittant le panneau derrière lui pour s'évanouir dans le brouillard épais suspendu au-dessus de la terre._

Je haletai pendant que l'image dansant devant mes paupières s'atténuait, puis disparut. Elle fut remplacée par le visage de Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Alice ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je vérifiai que nous étions bien seuls dans la pièce.

« Edward revient, dis-je, omettant le sujet des loups-garous. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda Jasper.

- Non », dis-je et il sembla satisfait. Il me leva du canapé et m'emmena en bas, où Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis. Rosalie nous ignora; car elle était furieuse du coup de pied qu'elle avait reçu aux fesses aussitôt que nous étions revenus de la chasse. Emmett jouait à la X-box, explosant des extraterrestres. Les sons des crimes sortant des hauts parleurs faisaient partie de la TV, mais cela sonnait faux et de mauvaise qualité.

« A quoi ça sert de jouer à cela, Emmett ? Dit Jasper. Ça ne ressemble même pas à de vrais coups de feu ! N'étais-tu pas là lors de la Guerre Froide ?

- Non, dit Emmett.

- Un fusil fait à peu près ce bruit », dit Jasper, et il montra en faisant des bruits avec sa bouche. « Ce n'est en rien comme ça !

- Ok, ok, on se calme, Commandant, dit Emmett. Va jouer avec tes soldats de bois ! »

Jasper grogna dans son souffle et commença à avancer vers Emmett, mais je saisis son bras.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Jasper ! »

Il me regarda et acquiesça. « Bien.

- Où sont Carlisle et Esmée ? » Demandai-je à Emmett.

Il répondit sans quitter la TV du regard. « Cuisine. »

Je tirai Jasper vers celle-ci et le balançai par la porte ouverte. Esmée et Carlisle stoppèrent net leur conversation.

Nous nous assîmes sur le côté opposé de la table et appuyâmes nos têtes sur nos mains. « Vous disiez ? » dis-je à Carlisle.

Celui-ci regarda Esmée, qui acquiesça, il parla donc.

« Nous disions qu'avant qu'Edward ne revienne, nous devrions mettre dehors certains d'entre vous.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper.

- Parce qu'il se sentira vraiment coupable et il ne sera pas capable de nous regarder dans les yeux au début. Il se sentira d'autant plus mal si nous sommes tous ici.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Bien, certains d'entre nous devrions partir dès maintenant, alors. Edward est en route en ce moment même, dis-je.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui », dis-je.

Carlisle se leva de sa chaise et alla dans le salon. Il jeta un billet de cinquante livres sur les genoux de Rosalie.

« Sors pour la nuit, avec Emmett.

- Avec Emmett ? Dit Rosalie. Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. »

Esmée se dirigea vers la TV et l'éteignit. « Allez, aboya-t-elle. Tout de suite ! »

Il n'y eut aucune opposition face à Esmée. Elle pouvait être très effrayante quand elle le voulait. Rosalie fourra l'argent dans son porte-monnaie et tira Emmett du canapé.

« Avance » dit-elle. La minute suivante, ils étaient partis.

POV Edward

Pendant que je montai le sentier menant à la maison, leurs pensées commencèrent à se manifester comme d'habitude.

_Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va arriver, _pensait Esmée.

_J'espère qu'il sera de meilleure humeur quand il rentrera, _pensa Jasper, _parce que s'il se sent coupable ou furieux alors je le saurai et je ne serai pas capable d'aider à contrer cela._

J'essayai de garder mes émotions sous contrôle pour ne pas importuner Jasper et lorsque je frappai à la porte, je ne ressentais que du calme. Ce qui était étrange était que je ne pouvais pas détecter les pensées de Rosalie ou d'Emmett, je supposai donc qu'ils étaient sortis. _De toute manière, pourquoi tout le monde devrait être à la maison quand je rentrerai ? Qui voudrait même me voir ? _Comme toujours, les pensées de Bella m'étaient insondables.

Alice ouvrit la porte, et m'enveloppa immédiatement dans une étreinte très énergique. Je ne pouvais pas sentir la douleur et mes os ne pouvaient se rompre mais je jurai avoir entendu quelque chose se fendre.

« Salut Alice, dis-je d'un ton morne.

- Viens, Edward », dit-elle, me tenant les épaules pour me regarder. Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur le sol, ne pouvant pas rencontrer son regard. « Aie un peu de courage ! »

Jasper apparut à côté d'elle et me tapota doucement l'épaule. Je lui envoyai un faible sourire.

« Bon retour parmi nous », dit-il.

Carlisle marcha à travers la pièce vers moi et je voulus de nouveau courir. Je me sentais mal. Ces personnes m'avaient aidé de toutes les façons possibles et je venais juste de m'enfuir et me montrer impoli envers eux.

Carlisle me serra dans ses bras.

« Edward, dit-il en souriant. Bienvenue à la maison.

- Je m'excuse Carlisle. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward », dit Carlisle, en ébouriffant mes cheveux. « Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. »

J'étais sur le point de répliquer mais Esmée mit son doigt sur mes lèvres. « Tu m'as manqué Edward. Ne t'enfuis plus jamais. »dit-elle.

_Oh adorable, adorable Esmée. Comment ai-je pu te faire du mal, vous faire du mal à tous ainsi ? _

« Plus jamais », m'étranglai-je dans ses cheveux.

_S'il était humain, je le nourrirais de quelques cookies au chocolat. C'est agréable de rentrer chez soi pour une fournée de cookies -surtout lorsque vous avez eu une rude journée._

« Hé bien, je ne peux pas manger de gâteaux au chocolat, mais je suis sûre que Bella si, dis-je.

- Elle ne sortira pas de sa chambre, dit Esmée. Je lui donnerais la fournée entière si elle le faisait. Elle a grand besoin de prendre du poids. »

Je marchai et m'affalai sur la chaise, en mettant ma tête dans mes mains. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Alice se figea et sembla avoir une vision. Quelques minutes plus tard elle parla.

« Bella ne sortira pas tant que tu ne montes pas, Edward

- Hein ? » Dis-je.

Alice répéta sa phrase.

« J'ai du mal à croire que la personne que Bella veut voir soit moi, dis-je et je sentis la main d'Esmée sur mon épaule.

- Je pense qu'Alice a raison, dit Esmée.

- Je dirais 'Tu as provoqué ce problème, à toi de le réparer', bien que je pense que ça soit difficile ici. Mais tu reçois mon feu vert, dit doucement Carlisle.

- Ce n'était pas la faute d'Edward, dit Jasper. Je comprends tout à fait ce qu'il ressent. »

_Évidemment qu'il comprend_, pensai-je. _Il sait exactement ce que je ressens. En fait, il sait exactement ce que je ressens à longueur de journée._

« Merci Jasper », dis-je.

Il me tapota de nouveau l'épaule. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'aider, cependant.

- Edward, dit Alice sévèrement. Tu dois monter là-haut. Je sais tout à fait que Bella ne sortira pas à moins que tu n'y aille !

- Alice peut voir l'avenir, dit Esmée. Je crois qu'elle saurait.

- Parfait », dis-je. Je me levai de ma chaise et marchai péniblement vers les escaliers. En les grimpant lentement, je fis courir mes doigts sur la rampe.

_J'espère qu'elle sera bientôt sortie, _pensa Esmée. _Elle n'a pas mangé depuis des heures. Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait dans la chambre !_

J'entendis ses pensées et me demandai également ce qu'elle avait pu faire exactement dans ma chambre. Je ne serais pas surpris de la trouver en train de détruire toutes mes affaires.

Je décidai de prendre une douche avant d'essayer de sortir Bella de ma chambre. Je voulais sentir l'eau chaude sur moi.

« Jazz ? Criai-je du haut des escaliers.

- Oui ? Répondit-il.

- Puis-je t'emprunter quelques vêtements ?

- Bien sûr », dit Jazz.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper. Deux armoires se dressaient sur le mur d'en face. Il était évident pour l'une d'elle que c'était celle d'Alice, car elle ne fermait pas correctement, tant elle contenait d'habits. Je vis une robe de chambre en dentelle noire sur le lit et haussai les sourcils. _Je ne savais pas qu'Alice portait ce genre de choses !_

J'ouvris l'armoire de Jasper et vis tous les vêtements accrochés avec soin sur les cintres de couleurs spécifiques. Esmée devait l'avoir organisée pour lui. Je déplaçai les habits jusqu'à trouver un simple jean noir et une chemise blanche lâche. Je pris une paire de chaussettes au fond de l'armoire et fermai celle-ci d'un coup sec. Avec les habits sur mon bras, je marchai vers la salle de bains.

Nous n'avions pas de serrure sur la porte, car la pièce n'en possédait pas lorsque nous avions acheté la maison. Cela n'avait inquiété personne parmi nous, donc nous n'en avions jamais installée une. Je lançai mes vêtements sur une chaise et fermai la porte.

J'ouvrai le robinet et me déshabillai puis rentrai dans la douche et refermai la porte. L'eau était aussi chaude que possible, mais même ainsi, cela me réchauffait à peine. Je pris une longue douche puis m'enroulai dans une serviette. Les miroirs étaient embués et je frottai une petite partie pour voir mon reflet.

Des yeux topaze étaient tournés vers le miroir. J'ébouriffai mes cheveux et me séchai, puis m'habillai des habits de Jasper. Ils m'allaient parfaitement, vu que Jasper et moi faisions la même taille. Lorsque je fermai les boutons de la chemise, je me rendis compte que le premier manquait. Ce devait être pourquoi je n'avais jamais vu Jasper la porter. Je l'ignorai et sortis de la salle de bain en éteignant la lumière d'une chiquenaude.

Les pensées d'Alice m'atteignirent, _oh mon dieu. Edward a décidé de porter cette chemise ! Celle où j'ai cassé le bouton quand Jasper et moi avons- _Je hochai la tête et bourdonnai un petit air dans ma tête pour ne pas entendre le reste des pensées d'Alice. Parfois ils oubliaient que je pouvais entendre toutes leurs pensées.

La porte de ma chambre était fermée et j'y frappai doucement.

« Bella ? Dis-je. Peux-tu s'il te plaît me laisser entrer ? »

J'entendis un sanglot étouffé puis sa réponse. Son nez était bouché et enfoui dans quelque chose.

« Non.

- Bella, j'ai besoin de prendre quelques habits ». J'essayai cela mais savais que cela ne marcherait probablement pas. « Tu es dans ma chambre, tu sais.

- Empruntes-en à quelqu'un d'autre.

- S'il te plaît Bella.

- Non.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer. » dis-je. J'appuyai ma tête sur la porte. En un seconde je pouvais détruire la porte, mais je savais que Bella serait effrayée si je le faisais et elle croirait que je suis un monstre. En fait, elle le pensait déjà sûrement.

« Expliquer quoi ? Dit-elle

- Tout. Pourquoi je t'ai embrassée, pourquoi je t'ai attaquée, tout. Et je peux t'expliquer pourquoi je me suis arrêté avant de te tuer et comment j'ai su où te trouver. »

Je savais que j'avais éveillé sa curiosité, mais elle n'ouvrait toujours pas la porte.

« Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne vas pas encore m'attaquer, dès que j'ouvrirai la porte ? »

Je soupirai profondément. « Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu dois juste me faire confiance. »

Bella resta silencieuse pendant 10 longues minutes, à réfléchir. De ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait m'énervait, mais j'attendis patiemment. J'entendis le grattement de la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Bella tremblait de peur et ses yeux rouges étaient bouffis par les larmes. J'arrêtai de respirer, au cas où ce qui était arrivé tout à l'heure ne se réitère. Bien que je sache que cela n'arriverait pas, car j'avais retrouvé mon self-control. Et que je ne baisserai pas mes gardes.

« Edward, soupira Bella.

- Bella », soupirai-je en retour.

Elle recula pour me laisser entrer dans la chambre, ses yeux suivant mon parcours. Je perçus son regard me jugeant de haut en bas alors que j'étais au milieu de la pièce. Elle ferma la porte et s'assit sur le canapé.

La pièce était exactement comme lorsque je l'avais quittée.

« Comment as-tu tué ton temps ici ? Dis-je.

- En écoutant de la musique, répondit-elle, montrant d'un geste de la main mes enceintes.

- Quelle musique ? Dis-je. Je sortis le CD et remarquai que c'était la musique que j'avais moi-même composée au piano.

- Je ne connais pas le compositeur, dit Bella. C'était une si belle musique ! J'ai voulu l'acheter quand je l'ai entendue, mais en sortant le CD, j'ai vu qu'il était vierge. L'as-tu téléchargé sur Internet ?

- Non, dis-je. Je l'ai écrite. »

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent.

Je remis le CD et appuyai sur Play. La musique envahit doucement la pièce et je vis Bella se détendre. Sa pulsation, qui battait l'instant d'avant à un rythme rapide, était revenue à des battements normaux.

« Donc... dit-elle, ne voulant pas parler pendant que la musique jouait. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ?

- Je vais commencer depuis le début », dis-je.

Bella acquiesça, puis se raidis lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Je gardai une certaine distance entre elle et moi, mais elle semblait quand même tendue.

_Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Bella. Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, _pensai-je. _Elle doit absolument me faire confiance, ou bien elle ne croira rien de ce que je vais dire. Je vais devoir lui prouver que cela signifie que je ne lui ferais plus de mal._

« Bella ? Dis-je.

- Oui ?

- N'aie pas peur », dis-je et je me rapprochai d'elle sur le canapé. Je pris ses mains et la regardai dans les yeux. Elle se tourna directement vers moi, et je pus ainsi voir sa peur diminuer. Ses yeux emprisonnèrent les miens et je la regardai droit dedans. Droit dans l'océan de marron chocolat qu'étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient... si profonds que j'avais l'impression de m'y perdre.

J'essayai de détourner mon regard mais ne pus pas, me sentant en revanche me rapprocher de Bella. Elle cilla et ses cils sombres battirent contre sa peau pâle. « Edward, gémit-elle. Edward... »

Je commençai à respirer, inhalant son odeur. C'était si différent du parfum vampirique que je sentais chaque jour sur ma famille et moi. C'était floral, un mélange entre la lavande et la freesia. J'inspirai intensément, puis expirai de nouveau.

POV Bella

Edward emprisonnait mes mains dans les siennes, et était assis très près de moi. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur du tout. Ma frayeur avait disparue dès que j'avais plongé dans son regard et admiré ses yeux topaze.

« Edward, gémis-je. Edward... »

Il m'ignora, et s'approcha juste un peu plus de moi. Son haleine atteignit mon visage et c'était le parfum le plus exquis que j'ai jamais senti. Je fus prise de vertige, mais ne bougeai pas parce que je ne pouvais pas.

Je m'évanouis alors.

POV Edward

Je venais d'expirer profondément lorsque Bella devint toute molle dans mes bras, et s'évanouit contre mon torse.

« Bella », appelai-je doucement. _Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer cela ?_

L'inquiétude grimpa le long de ma poitrine, secouant ainsi Bella mais elle ne bougea pas.

J'entendis un coup, et Jasper, Alice, Esmée et Carlisle apparurent sur le seuil de ma chambre. La porte avait cogné contre le mur tant Alice avait ouvert la porte avec vigueur. Esmée fronça les sourcils mais se dispensa de quelque remarque.

« J'ai senti ton inquiétude, expliqua Jasper. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Bella », dis-je, en la soulevant et la déposant sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. « Elle s'est juste évanouie ! »

Carlisle approcha et l'examina.

« Que se passe-t-il avec elle ? Dis-je, inquiet pour sa santé.

- Elle est très maigre, expliqua Carlisle après quelques minutes. Elle ne devait pas être souvent nourrie chez elle. Et elle n'a pas mangé de toute la journée. »

Esmée se rua hors de la pièce puis reparut quelques secondes après sur le seuil. Elle avait couru à vitesse de vampire à la cuisine et avait apporté la fournée entière de biscuits, un verre d'eau, une banane, un morceau de pain tartiné de beurre et une barre de chocolat.

Elle posa le plateau sur la petite table à côté du sofa, puis s'agenouilla aux côtés de Bella. Alice et Jasper s'avancèrent vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dit Alice.

- Tu ne sais pas déjà ? Dis-je.

- Je n'ai pas eu de visions de cela. J'étais... distraite.

- Par quoi ? » Demandai-je.

Alice aurait visiblement rougi si elle avait pu. « Hem, par... Jasper. » _Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne me demandes pas ce que nous avons fait ! _Pensa-t-elle.

Je haussai simplement les sourcils.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jasper.

- Je la regardai et elle s'est évanouie ! » Dis-je.

Carlisle se retourna. « Étais-tu assis près d'elle ? Dit-il.

- A environ... » J'avançai vers Alice, pour qu'un millimètre nous sépare, « Cette distance.

- Mon dieu, que faisiez-vous ? Dit Alice.

- Je tenais ses mains... Pour essayer de gagner sa confiance, dis-je, m'éloignant à nouveau d'Alice.

- Tu ne l'as pas _sentie_, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Ben... Si. Je l'ai sentie.

- Ce doit être en partie pour cela, en déduit Carlisle.

- En partie pour quoi ? Demandai-je impatiemment.

- Jasper m'a dit que Bella était ta chanteuse. Elle doit l'être, pour que tu aies si peu de contrôle avec elle. Aussi, certains chanteurs ont une connexion avec les vampires qui désirent leur sang.

- Quelle sorte de connexion ?

- Ils sont profondément attirés par le vampire. Encore plus que les autres humains. »

Jasper grogna fort, et Alice lui donna un petit coup de coude. Il se mit alors ouvertement à rire, jusqu'à ce que je le frappe dans les côtes.

« Donc vous voulez dire que... Bella... » commençai-je, mais j'étais trop embarrassé pour continuer.

Toutefois, Jasper finit ma phrase pour moi. « Bella pense que tu es un vrai canon. »

Alice attrapa un fou rire et enfonça son poing dans sa bouche pour essayer de se taire. Cela ne marcha pas.

Je ne pouvais croire que nous avions cette discussion.

« Alors, que puis-je faire ? Dis-je. Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'elle s'évanouisse chaque fois que je la regarderai ou que je lui respirerai dessus !

- Essaie de ne pas porter ce genre de vêtements la prochaine fois, dit Carlisle.

- Quel genre ? » Dis-je, me regardant de haut en bas. « Ces habits appartiennent à Jasper !

- On peut voir la moitié de ton torse, rit Alice. Le premier bouton est parti.

- Et alors ? Dis-je obstinément.

- As-tu jamais pensé que tout le monde ne voulait pas spécialement voir ton corps entier ? Rigola Jasper. Essaie de ne pas porter un habit aussi provocant la prochaine fois, Edward.

- Ne l'embêtez pas », dit Esmée, mais ils l'ignorèrent.

Je baissai le regard sur mon torse. C'était toujours le même, pâle et musclé.

« Quel est le problème avec ça ? Dis-je.

- Rien, dit Esmée. C'est magnifique.

- Oui, tu as un torse d'Apollon, Edward », dit Alice.

Jasper gronda.

« Mais le tien est bien mieux », lui dit Alice.

Je soupirai fort. « C'est stupide. »

Jasper et Alice éclatèrent de rire et Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

A cet instant, Bella gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

« Bella ? » Dis-je, essayant de garder une voix régulière. A nouveau, je regrettais de ne pouvoir entendre ses pensées.

« Edward ? Répondit-elle, ses yeux rencontrant les miens.

- Oui ? Dis-je.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu... t'es évanouie. Je pense.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Bella.

C'était une question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre. Je pus entendre Carlisle commencer à expliquer, et je l'interrompis.

« Nous ne savons pas », dis-je. Je regardai Carlisle et le menaçai avec mes yeux de ne pas engager une conversation si embarrassante avec Bella. Il haussa un sourcil mais se tut.

« Je t'ai apporté à manger », dit doucement Esmée à Bella.

Celle-ci sourit timidement. « Merci madame Cullen.

- Esmée seul fera amplement l'affaire, ma chérie. »

Bella prit la banane et engouffra un gros morceau dans sa bouche. Jasper ne put contenir son intérêt et regarda ouvertement Bella alors qu'elle mâchait et avalait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini sa bouchée.

- Comment peux-tu manger ceci ? Dit Jasper.

- Quoi ? Dit Bella. Aurais-tu un problème avec les bananes ?

-Non, dit Jasper. Je parle de la nourriture. Comment peux-tu ingurgiter ça ? »

Les sourcils de Bella s'arquèrent.

« Jasper, sifflai-je, trop bas et trop vite pour que Bella puisse m'entendre. Elle ne sait pas ce que nous sommes.

- Oh, désolé, répondit Jasper. Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? Elle est vraiment troublée -je peux le sentir.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit, Edward ? Demanda Esmée.

- Je comptais le faire -mais elle s'est effondrée.

- Dis-le lui maintenant, alors, dit Carlisle.

- Bella, je suis un vampire, dis-je d'une voix normale.

- Comment ? Dit Bella, son ton interrogeant ma santé mentale.

- Je suis un vampire, répétai-je.

- Je ne voulais pas dire de lui annoncer ainsi, dit Carlisle. Tu pouvais le lui faire deviner.

- En disant quoi ? Dis-je.

- De quoi parles-tu, Edward ? Dit Bella.

- Je. Suis. Un. Vampire, dis-je lentement en détachant chaque syllabe comme si je parlais à une personne âgée.

- Edward, dit Jasper. Cela n'aide pas. Elle est encore plus troublée maintenant.

- Serais-tu fou ? Me demanda Bella.

- Probablement, dis-je peu après, regardant par la fenêtre.

- Serait-ce une plaisanterie ? » Demanda Bella. La banane qu'elle avait entamée était figée dans ses mains. Bella n'avait pas bougé depuis que je lui avais annoncé.

« Non, dit Alice. Nous sommes tous des vampires. »

Bella sembla de nouveau confuse. « Vous êtes... tous... des vampires ? » Sa bouche était béante et lorsqu'elle avait parlé, on aurait dit un poisson. Je gloussai silencieusement.

« Edward » Bella se tourna vers moi. « Je te fais confiance.

- Tu peux, répondis-je.

- Me montreras-tu ?

- Te montrer quoi ?

- Que tu es bien un vampire. »

Immédiatement un grondement sortit de ma gorge et ma voix se fit glaciale de son propre gré. « Veux-tu que je boive ton sang, ou quelque chose en particulier ?

- Hé bien... dit Bella. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres manières de me montrer que ce que tu dis est vrai ?

- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

- C'est vrai, mais ce serait intéressant à voir.

- Tu as tort, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne serait sans aucun doute pas le plus agréable à voir.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella.

- Serais-tu folle ? Demandai-je, reprenant sa réplique de tout à l'heure.

- Probablement, répondit-elle aussitôt, comme je l'avais fait auparavant.

Je haussai un sourcil et me détournai, puis marchai à travers la pièce.

« Excuse-le pour cela, entendis-je dire Alice. Il est un peu susceptible à ce sujet. »

Je grognai sur elle de façon menaçante, mais elle m'ignora. Je descendis l'escalier et m'engouffrai dans le salon, marchant vers la porte d'entrée. J'ôtai mes clés de voiture du crochet sur lequel elles étaient suspendues, saisis mon blouson, et sortis en claquant la porte assez violemment.

POV Rosalie

Emmett semblait toujours en avoir un peu ras-le-bol de moi, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il si furieux au sujet de l'humaine ? C'était tout ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Et je ne savais pas ce que j'étais supposée avoir fait. Tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était que j'avais dit à Edward de me prouver qu'il n'avait pas faim. Ç'avait été son choix d'essayer de le confirmer -même si cela avait mal tourné. Je n'avais rien à faire de tout ça.

Emmett s'avança vers moi, prenant ma main, même si c'était très léger. Son visage se détourna du mien. Nous avions déjà regardé un film et maintenant nous allions en discothèque. Je n'étais honnêtement pas allée en boîte de nuit depuis bien longtemps et la seule musique régnant dans ma voiture était celle d'Edward. Emmett avait enlevé tous mes CD et les avait remplacés par des copies des siens, disant que ma musique était un dépotoir et que je devrais essayer d'écouter les siennes.

J'avais accepté à contre-cœur de tester sa musique, mais je n'en avais encore écouté aucune. Et il n'était pas prévu que je le fasse un jour.

Donc, nous étions en boîte. Je voulais écouter un peu de musique de danse ou musique moderne et le night-club de Port Angeles était l'endroit parfait pour cela. Apparemment, Emmett ne s'opposait pas à l'endroit où nous allions.

« Rosalie ? Dit Emmett.

- Oui ?

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je souris. « Dans pas longtemps. »

Nous tournâmes à l'angle de la rue et la discothèque se dressait devant nous. Il y avait un gros signe rouge qui clignotait et deux gardes barricadaient la porte. Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait faire face à Emmett ou moi.

« Bienvenue » dit l'un d'eux d'une voix rauque, particulièrement à moi, et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Emmett gronda avec colère dans son souffle et les deux gardes durent détecté son énervement, car ils nous conduisirent à l'intérieur.

La musique puissante nous frappa dès que nous entrâmes, et elle fit sauter nos tympans. Je souris -c'était tout juste ce dont j'avais besoin. La grande piste de danse était remplie de couples, et un long bar s'étendait sur un côté de la salle. Plusieurs pièces étaient reliées à celui-ci, et l'air était épais à cause de la fumée et des lumières tamisées.

« On danse ? Demandai-je à Emmett de ma voix la plus séduisante. Je le regardai de sous mes cils et entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres.

- Ou...oui », bégaya Emmett, en prenant ma main.

Dieu, il était si nigaud face à mon charme.

Je baissai le regard sur mes vêtements pour vérifier qu'ils soient présentables pour une discothèque. Je portais une jupe très courte en jean, qui ondulait. Autour de ma taille se trouvait une ceinture, qui m'avait coûté plus de 300 dollars, et mes longues jambes étaient nues jusqu'à mes chaussures à talons Strappy noires. Mon haut était très serré et d'une couleur rouge foncé, correspondant à ma ceinture, et mes cheveux blonds étaient noués en une queue par une barrette à fleurs. Plusieurs boucles s'en échappaient pour tomber autour de mon visage.

Emmett me disait toujours que ce haut lui plaisait, donc je le portais quand je voulais lui faire des choses, ou obtenir quelque chose venant de lui à ma façon.

Emmett me mena jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse, évitant les obstacles qu'étaient les autres couples. Le projeteur était juste au dessus de nos têtes. Emmett prit ma main et commença à danser d'une façon démodée, qu'il avait apprise étant jeune homme, mais je l'interrompis et chuchotai à son oreille.

« Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas mener ?

- Aucun problème », répondit Emmett.

Je pris alors sa main et démarrai une danse à ma manière.

Quand la chanson se termina, Emmett était essoufflé, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer.

Il haletait et me regardait fixement.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu danser ainsi, auparavant. »

Je haussai un sourcil et lui offris un petit sourire. Je me penchai en avant, passai mes bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassai. Il mit ses mains sur ma taille et répondit à mon baiser.

« Euh... entendis-je quelqu'un dire. Prenez une chambre. »

Je me penchai en arrière et lançai un regard furieux au garçon qui était sûrement trop jeune pour aller en boîte. Je montrai mes dents et grognai fort, et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il s'éloigna de moi en courant et se rua hors de la discothèque. Je souris ouvertement et me retournai vers Emmett.

« Je t'aime » lui dis-je.

Il passa sa langue sur ses dents pointues et blanches, et comme réponse, il m'accueillit dans ses bras et m'embrassa langoureusement, emboîtant nos corps dans la légère fumée brumeuse.

POV Bella

J'étais très peinée qu'Edward soit parti -cela m'avait fait mal très profondément pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Je pouvais juste voir son visage dans mon esprit, ses yeux me couvant, et son haleine sucrée allant et venant rapidement contre mon visage, son corps quasiment collé à moi. Mon aptitude à lui faire confiance.

_Oh Edward. Je suis navrée._

Je me rassis sur le canapé et regardai autour de moi. Les autres m'avaient laissée, mise à part Esmée qui était avec moi dans la chambre.

Elle me regardait fixement; probablement pour essayer de deviner les émotions me parcourant.

« Bella ? » Dit-elle doucement. Sa voix ressemblait à une clochette carillonnant qui me calma quelque peu.

« Oui ? » Répondis-je, en prenant une dernière bouchée du toast. J'avais mangé tout ce qu'elle m'avait préparé, sauf un cookie que j'avais laissé sur le plateau. Je l'avais laissé pour Edward, mais si l'on en suivait ses dires, il buvait du sang, et ne voudrait donc probablement pas de ce gâteau.

« Veux-tu en savoir plus à notre sujet ? Demanda Esmée.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, lui dis-je avec enthousiasme, me penchant en avant. Elle me tapota l'épaule et s'assit face à moi. Je remarquai que je ne l'entendais pas respirer.

- Nous buvons du sang, mais seulement celui des animaux, me raconta Esmée. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, ma chérie. »

J'acquiesçai, emplie de soulagement. Évidemment, cette charmante famille ne me ferait aucun mal. Edward me l'avait lui-même dit.

Esmée poursuivit son récit en me racontant le reste de l'histoire de sa famille et ses habitudes. Ma tête commençait à me faire souffrir à cause de tous ces renseignements nouveaux; mais j'en crus chaque anecdote, car Edward m'avait dit que c'était vrai.

**NdT :**

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**Biz !**

**Bellarde**


	5. Can I Have A Kiss ?

NdA :

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé, ça a pris du temps, mais j'ai reçu un ami et nous avons joué en permanence au ping-pong ! Il est aussi en retard car je l'ai fait corrigé par mon Bêta !

C'est pour cela qu'il y a peu ou aucune faute(s) d'orthographe dans ce chapitre ! Merci Writing Bird, et ton contrôle de plus de trois fois de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**NdT :**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes ! Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire (hélas) ^_^**

**Bonne lecture !**

POV Edward :

J'accélérai à travers Forks, dépassant de presque son triple la limite de vitesse. Mais alors je me rendis compte que je n'avais strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où je comptais aller. J'arrêtai la voiture à côté d'une rangée de magasins, et la verrouillai. Ma ravissante voiture, fiable et rapide.

Je marchai lentement le long de la rue, en réfléchissant.

_Que vais-je faire avec Bella ? Ce que Carlisle a dit... cela m'embarrasse. Elle est ma chanteuse, et il m'est dur d'être proche d'elle. Elle sent juste... si délicieusement bon. Très appétissante... je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point son sang doit avoir une saveur exquise._

_Mais je ne peux pas boire son sang, car je ne peux pas prendre la vie de quelqu'un ainsi. Je ne transformerai personne en monstre._

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur les vitrines, mais rien ne m'intéressait. J'ouvris la porte d'un magasin de musique et parcourus les rayons assez indifféremment. C'était étrange; d'habitude, j'aimais regarder la musique. Je me demandai ce qui n'allait pas avec moi.

Le visage de Bella continuait à envahir mon esprit, la belle, ravissante Bella. Je me trouvai imaginant comment sa peau chaude se sentirait contre mon torse froid. Si elle pourrait réchauffer l'endroit où mon cœur se situait, qui était toujours plus froid que le reste de mon corps. Mon cœur mort.

Je me demandai si je pouvais aimer. Esmée pouvait aimer quelqu'un ou quelque chose, c'était son don. Mais moi... je n'en étais pas sûr. Je me souvenais assez de ma mère humaine pour savoir que je l'avais aimée, mais maintenant, sans battements de cœur, était-il possible de ressentir les mêmes émotions que celles qu'un humain éprouvait ? Un monstre pouvait-il aimer ?

Je pris deux CD de Kelly Clarkson, nommés 'Breakaway' et 'My December'. J'avais fait écouté ma musique à Rosalie, je lui devais donc d'écouter un peu de la sienne. C'était juste équitable.

Je déposai l'argent sur le comptoir pour les CD et regardai avec des yeux las devant moi. Les pensées de la caissière entrèrent dans mon esprit.

_Hmmm... Kelly Clarkson ? Pas ce qu'il achète d'habitude. Il achète normalement du rock. Je me demande s'il va bien. Je ne pense même pas qu'il ait jamais jeté un coup d'œil à ce type de musique. Je suppose que ce ne sont pas mes affaires... mais..._

« Monsieur ? » demanda la caissière.

Je levai les yeux pour croiser les siens. Elle m'avait toujours servi -chaque fois que j'entrai dans le magasin, elle venait de la pièce du fond et se tenait prête à intervenir devant son comptoir. Elle semblait en permanence heureuse -je ne sais pas comment elle gérait tout ça. Elle me rappelait Esmée.

Elle mit une mèche de ses cheveux sombres derrière son oreille et me regarda avec ses yeux bleus. Je remarquai qu'ils étaient clairs, comme de l'ardoise bleue. Je constatai également qu'elle était très jolie. Habituellement, je ne faisais pas attention aux filles, car je ne pouvais pas sortir avec une humaine et qu'elles étaient de toute manière toutes inintéressantes. Elles étaient si prévisibles. Cette fille, cependant, faisait toujours attention aux autres. Je m'étonnai du fait qu'elle n'ait jamais pensé à elle, mais toujours à comment aider les gens.

« Oui ? Dis-je.

- Est-ce que ça va ? » Dit-elle timidement.

J'acquiesçai.

« Voulez-vous boire un peu ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous pouvez aller dans la pièce au fond si vous le souhaitez. »

Je secouai négativement de la tête automatiquement. C'était une chance pour elle que je n'ai pas soif, parce qu'elle serait probablement morte si c'était le cas. Je pouffai silencieusement. « Je vais bien, mais je vous remercie. »

« Êtes-vous sûr, monsieur ? Je ne peux pas vous offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- Non, non », dis-je en prenant la monnaie qu'elle me tendait. Elle me remit les deux CD, qu'elle avait rangé dans un sac plastique. Je me tournai pour partir.

« Revenez bientôt ! » Sourit-elle. _Il éclaire vraiment ma journée._

J'écoutai ses pensées en fronçant les sourcils et sortis du magasin plus vite que prévu. _Pour quelle raison a-t-elle pensé cela ?_

Je pouvais encore entendre ses pensées au bas de la ruelle.

_Un jeune homme si poli, _pensa-t-elle, _j'aurais bien besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. On me fait toujours tourner en bourrique -cela signifie-t-il que je ne pourrai jamais trouver un petit ami qui ne me laissera pas tomber au bout d'une semaine ?_

Je soupirai profondément. Parfois je regrettais d'avoir ce don. Il n'était pas juste que je sache ce que chaque individu pensait. Leurs pensées étaient censées être privées -en leur faveur seulement. Je me sentais comme un voleur.

Je fis un retour en arrière et me rendis compte que j'avais mal pensé. Je ne pouvais pas capter toutes les pensées. Bella était ma seule exception.

Je conduisis vers la maison pensivement, en écoutant la musique que je venais d'acheter. Je fus surpris de pouvoir trouver la signification dans les paroles -la totalité des chansons semblait vraie et réelle émotionellement. Je pouvais m'y rapporter.

Je garai ma Volvo dans l'allée et montai dans la maison, laissant les deux CD dans ma voiture. Emmett et Jasper étaient tous deux en bas, parlant de voitures de course, et de quelle était la meilleure marque d'auto. Esmée était dans la cuisine, cherchant sûrement une tâche inexistante de poussière et Carlisle, de ce que je pouvais entendre, était dans son bureau -je supposais qu'il lisait. Rosalie, Alice et Bella étaient introuvables. J'allai voir Emmett et Jasper, qui m'accueillirent comme chaque fois.

« Hey Edward, dit Emmett.

- Tu es revenu ? » Dit Jasper, exposant l'évidence.

J'acquiesçai et m'assis face à eux, sans vraiment écouter leur discussion.

« Où est Bella ? Demandai-je.

- Avec Alice et Rosalie, dit Jasper.

- Apparemment elles sont toutes en train de changer de look, » dit Emmett en haussant les sourcils.

Je marmonnai quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis allai à mon piano. J'ouvris son couvercle et dirigeai mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire noires et blanches. La couleur de mes mains correspondait exactement à celle des touches blanches -ou bien même, plus pâles encore. J'appuyai doucement sur les touches, commençant lentement une nouvelle mélodie que je venais d'inventer. C'était la même que celle sur laquelle Bella m'avait complimenté tout à l'heure.

POV Alice

C'était si amusant de transformer le look de Bella -même si elle se plaignait sans cesse. Je frisai ses cheveux et les attachai ensuite en un chignon lâche dont je laissai quelques boucles brunes tomber le long de son cou. Je mis du fard à paupières or sur ses yeux, puis un or plus sombre plus proche de son œil. Rosalie fit le reste du maquillage, pendant que je choisissais des habits à porter. Je l'habillai d'une courte jupe en jean, semblable à celle que Rosalie allait porté ce soir, et une paire de ballerines noires. Je choisis mon haut préféré couleur or, qui n'avait pas d'épaules, et mis ensuite des boucles d'oreille pendantes, or également, à Bella.

« Alice... gémit-elle.

- Sssh, dis-je en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu es belle.

- Mais à _quoi _cela sert-il ? »

Rosalie répondit, « Nous allons choquer les garçons » en souriant.

Je fus étonnée de l'amabilité de Rosalie envers Bella, mais en arrivai à la conclusion qu'elle devait être de bonne humeur. Je me demandai ce qui l'avait provoqué. Sûrement cette nuit avec Emmett.

« As-tu déjà écouté la musique 'Can I Have A Kiss' ? Demandai-je à Bella.

- Oui, dit-elle. De Kelly Clarkson ?

- Ben, dis-je, j'ai vu Edward acheter le CD dans une vision.

- Edward a acheté un CD de _Kelly Clarkson _? Dit Rosalie, l'air choquée.

- Oui, dis-je. Je sais.

- Et la chanson ? Demanda Bella.

- Ben, connaissez-vous les paroles ? » Demandai-je.

Rosalie et Bella acquiescèrent toutes deux. Rosalie sortit alors de la pièce, puis revint avec le CD dans la chambre, quelques secondes après.

« Nous allons la mettre en route et chanter tout le long avec la musique », dis-je à Rosalie si vite que Bella ne pourrait pas comprendre à cause de ses oreilles d'humaine.

« Pourquoi ne le disons-nous pas à Bella ? Demanda Rosalie d'une voix encore plus rapide que la mienne ne l'avait été.

- On peut lui dire que nous faisons le karaoké, dis-je, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que les garçons nous regarderont.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux juste pas.

- Très bien, dit Rosalie, puis elle parla d'une voix normale. Bella ? Nous allons faire un karaoké !

- D'accord », dit Bella d'un ton suspicieux.

Je me levai de la chaise et sortis de la chambre.

« Restez ici un instant », dis-je à Rosalie, et je courus en bas des escaliers, les sautant quatre par quatre. Je bousculai le canapé où étaient installés les 3 garçons et chuchotai dans l'oreille de Jasper.

« Jasper ? » J'utilisai une voix intentionnellement suave, collant mes lèvres à son oreille.

Il se tourna vers moi et répondit d'une voix basse. « Alice. »

« Nous faisons un karaoké, et dansons, dis-je. Voulez-vous tout voir ?

- Évidemment », dit immédiatement Jasper. Il ne pouvait pas me dire non quand j'utilisai cette voix.

_C'est trop facile_, pensai-je en ricanant silencieusement.

« Alice, dit Edward sévèrement. Qu'est-ce qui est trop facile ? »

Je me souvins qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées et me jurai de ne plus penser à quelque chose de secret autour de lui.

« Rien » répondis-je, et je montai les escaliers en coup de vent.

POV Edward

_Karaoké et danser ? Que préparent-elles ?_

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'elles s'apprêtent à faire ? Dis-je aux deux autres.

- Je ne vois pas le mal que cela peut faire, dit Emmett. Quel est le problème avec un peu de karaoké ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'Alice pensait », répondis-je.

A cet instant, Alice et Rosalie descendirent les escaliers. Rosalie se dirigea vers les énormes enceintes que nous possédions dans cette pièce et elle inséra un CD.

« Bienvenue, dit Alice d'une voix tonnante, à ce show ! »

Je haussai un sourcil mais Alice hocha juste la tête. Elles avaient maintenant gagné toute notre attention. Rosalie appuya sur Play et au même moment, Bella apparut au sommet des escaliers. Elle rougissait fortement, et le contraste était magnifique avec sa peau, puis elle commença à descendre lentement les escaliers, avec prudence pour ne pas risquer de trébucher. Elle regarda ses pieds tout le long de sa descente, je la fixai donc ouvertement, car elle ne pouvait me voir.

Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage et de son cou, accentuant sa peau pâle. Ses yeux étaient chauds et brillants et ses joues rougissaient vivement sous l'effet de l'excitation. Chose à laquelle un vampire ne pourrait plus jamais accéder. J'essayai de détacher mon regard, mais mes yeux restaient fixés sur elle. Quand elle eut fini de descendre, elle remarqua mon regard et rougit encore plus intensément. Je ne pouvais toujours pas séparer mes yeux de son visage.

Son odeur emplit alors la pièce, testant une nouvelle fois mon contrôle. Elle remplit ma tête entière et envoya mes pensées en tourbillon. Je m'étonnai du fait que quelqu'un puisse faire cela. Je croyais toujours que j'allais 'gérer seul' pour le restant de mon existence. Il semblait que je me sois trompé.

Jasper et Emmett fixaient leur femme respective et je fis pivoter mon regard vers Rosalie et Alice lorsque Bella les rejoint. Elle étaient debout en ligne, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je les comparai.

Premièrement, Alice. Sa beauté était mutine et semblable à celle d'une fée, ses petits membres la rendaient gracieuse et ses cheveux en pointe et ses lèvres pleines donnaient à son sourire un air malicieux. Sa voix était comme le carillon enchanteur du vent et c'était très beau.

Ensuite, Rosalie. Elle était magnifique à sa manière, de sorte que tout le monde la remarquait immédiatement. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient soyeux et légèrement ondulés et sa peau parfaite aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'un mannequin ou même celle de la déesse grecque, Aphrodite.

Et enfin, Bella. Elle dépassait de loin les autres dans la beauté. Sa peau semblait resplendir de santé et de vitalité. Il y avait un aura autour d'elle, et cela ne manqua pas de me choquer; sa voix était tendre et il en émanait des courants de bonté. Et son _odeur. _Je ne pouvais même pas trouver de mots pour la définir.

Alice leva les yeux et recommença à parler. « S'il vous plaît levez-vous et dansez avec nous. »

Bella la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Il était évident qu'Alice ne le lui avait pas annoncé.

« Mais Alice-, commença-t-elle mais celle-ci la coupa.

- Tu seras parfaite. Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans une vision. » et elle sourit à Bella, puis mit ensuite ses mains autour du cou de Jasper et commença à danser sur la chanson qui remplissait lentement la pièce.

Emmett s'avança vers Rosalie, pris sa taille, et ils entamèrent une danse.

Je me levai avec précaution, en me demandant si Bella voulait danser. Elle était debout, semblant mal à l'aise, luttant visiblement dans ses pensées. Je m'approchai d'elle, et lui offris ma main. Elle la prit, et je la tins avec douceur, me délectant de la chaleur que sa main donnait à la mienne.

Alors elle commencèrent toutes trois à chanter, et leur voix se combinaient ensemble en une des plus belles harmonies que je ne pourrais jamais joué au piano.

"_Excuse me for this,_

_(Excuse-moi pour cela)_

_I just want a kiss._

_(Je veux juste un baiser)_

_I just want to know what it feels like to touch_

_(Je veux juste savoir ce que cela fait de toucher)_

_Something so pure._

_(Quelque chose de si pur)_

_Something I'm so sure of,_

_(Quelque chose dont je suis sûre,)_

_What it feels like to stand outside your door._

_(Ce que je ressens quand je me tiens devant ta porte)_

_I'm unworthy,_

_(Je suis indigne)_

_I can see you're above me,_

_(Je peux voir que tu vaux mieux)_

_But I can be lovely given the chance._

_(Mais je peux être charmante, si on me donne la chance de pouvoir l'être)"_

Bella me regardait pendant qu'elle chantait, et j'admirai le mouvement de ses lèvres à travers les paroles. Elle semblait me la chanter. Comme si elle était en train de me parler, ou qu'elle avait écrit la chanson au sujet de nous deux. Je pris sa taille et la fis tournoyer, et elle posa ses mains sur mon torse.

"_Don't move_

_(Ne bouge pas)_

_I want to remember you just like this_

_(Je veux me souvenir de toi juste comme ça)_

_Don't move_

_(Ne bouge pas)_

_It's only a breath or two between our lips._

_(Il n'y a qu'une respiration ou deux entre nos lèvres)_

_I know why you left_

_(Je sais pourquoi tu es parti)_

_I can't blame you myself_

_(Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir)_

_Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell_

_(Ce doit être dur de vivre avec des fantômes tel une coquille vide)_

_I tried to warn you_

_(J'ai essayé de te prévenir)_

_I've been a mess since you've known me._

_(Je suis devenue une épave depuis que tu m'as vue)_

_I can't promise forever_

_(Je ne peux te promettre à jamais)_

_But I'm working on it._

_(Mais j'y travaille)_

_If I can't hold you_

_(Si je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras)_

_Can I give you a kiss_

_(Puis-je te donner un baiser)_

_Can I have a kiss?_

_(Puis-je avoir un baiser ?)"_

Bella s'appuya encore plus contre moi, et son haleine fit tourbillonner mon esprit de nouveau. Je pouvais dire que mes yeux allaient tourné au noir à cause de la faim, et je ne pouvais stopper leur combustion. Cela ressemblait à de l'onyx en feu. Comme si mon corps entier était en feu.

"_I see that you're torn_

_(Je vois que ça te déchire)_

_I've got some scars of my own._

_(J'ai mes propres cicatrices)"_

Bella sourit lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, se souvenant sûrement des petites cicatrices blanches qu'elle avait sur ses poignets, venant de quand elle avait essayé de se suicider.

"_Seems I want what I know is gonna leave me hungry._

_(On dirait que ce je veux va me laisser sur ma faim.)"_

Je me joignis à elle pour cette phrase. Oh, comme c'était vrai. Bella me laissait toujours sur ma faim -voulant chaque fois plus.

"_Don't move._

_(Ne bouge pas)_

_I need to remember you just like this._

_(J'ai besoin de me souvenir de toi juste comme cela)_

_I know why you left,_

_(Je sais pourquoi tu es parti)_

_I can't blame you myself_

_(Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir)_

_Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell_

_(Ce doit être dur de vivre avec des fantômes tel une coquille vide)_

_I tried to warn you_

_(J'ai tenté de te prévenir)_

_I've been a mess since you've known me._

_(Je suis une épave depuis que tu me connais)_

_I can't promise forever_

_(Je ne peux te promettre à tout jamais)_

_But I'm working on it._

_(Mais j'y travaille)_

_If I can't hold you,_

_(Si je ne peux te prendre dans mes bras)_

_Can I give you a kiss,_

_(Puis-je te donner un baiser)_

_Can I?_

_(Puis-je ?)_

_All I have,_

_(Tout ce que j'ai)_

_All I can give to you I will._

_(Tout ce que je peux te donner tu l'auras)_

_Just promise this-_

_(Promets-moi juste ça)_

_If I can't have forever,_

_(Si je ne peux pas t'avoir pour toujours)_

_Can I have a kiss?_

_(Puis-je avoir un baiser ?)"_

Je fis glisser glisser mes mains sur les hanches de Bella et elle rougit à nouveau, ses yeux fixés sur les miens. Je ne pouvais voir qu'elle -c'était notre monde. Personne d'autre n'existait.

"_I know why you left_

_(Je sais pourquoi tu es parti)_

_I can't blame myself_

_(Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir)_

_Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell_

_(Ce doit être dur de vivre avec des fantômes tel une coquille vide)_

_I tried to warn you_

_(J'ai essayé de te prévenir)_

_I've been a mess since you've known me_

_(Je suis devenue une épave depuis que tu me connais)_

_I can't promise forever_

_(Je ne peux te promettre pour toujours)_

_But I'm working on it._

_(Mais j'y travaille.)"_

Évidemment que Bella ne pouvait pas promettre à jamais. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait le faire -et silencieusement je lui chuchotai la phrase. Elle ne m'entendit pas, mais je me le promettais à moi plus qu'à elle. Bella se rapprocha de moi et son visage n'était qu'à un centimètre du mien. Je pouvais sentir son odeur beaucoup plus forte, et cela réveilla le monstre en moi. Pas le monstre qui voulait s'abreuver de son sang, le monstre qui la voulait pour moi, pour toujours. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais la quitter.

Ses lèvres rouges n'étaient séparées que d'un millimètre des miennes, et elle souffla les mots suivants contre mon visage.

"_If I can't hold you,_

_(Si je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras)_

_Can I give you a kiss?_

_(Puis-je t'offrir un baiser?)_

_Can I give you a kiss?_

_(Puis-je t'offrir un baiser ?)_

_Can I, can I,_

_(Puis-je, puis-je)_

_Can I have a kiss?"_

_(Puis-je avoir un baiser ?)_

Je me penchai en avant, mes bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. Je pouvais sentir ses petites mains dans mes cheveux, encourageant doucement ma tête à se pencher. J'appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement, conscient de sa fragilité. Elle réagit en séparant ses lèvres, et ô combien je voulus alors continuer à l'embrasser. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas la laisser près de mes dents, tranchantes comme une lame de rasoir et enduites de venin, qu'elles étaient.

Je pris son visage en coupe et elle ferma les yeux. J'embrassai tendrement ses paupières, puis continuai ensuite mon chemin pour finir sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

« Ne bouge pas » chuchotai-je.

Elle n'était pas réceptive sous mes mains. Je mis ma tête contre son cou et sentis sa pulsation tambourinant contre mon torse. Je pouvais entendre sons sang circuler dans ses veines. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me reculai avec un sourire en coin que j'avais réservé pour elle.

Elle s'étendit sur moi une nouvelle fois et ses lèvres s'appuyèrent sur les miennes. Je soupirai intensément et elle sourit légèrement. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté et cette fois-ci ce fut ses mains qui prirent mon visage. Je pouvais sentir mes joues froides chauffer quelque peu sous ses doigts. Elle commençait à reculer ses mains après quelques secondes, mais je les tins contre mon visage pour la stopper dans son mouvement.

« Ne les enlève pas », gémis-je.

Elle pressa légèrement avec ses doigts, et la chaleur de sa vie me réchauffa.

« Edward, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice regardent tout », sourit-elle

Je ne la quittai pas des yeux, mais grognai légèrement et sortit mes dents. Je pus voir Bella hésiter quelque peu, mais j'entendis un faible mouvement m'indiquant que les autres quittaient la pièce.

Mon sourire reparut.

« Maintenant nous sommes seuls... » murmurai-je à voix basse.

Bella frissonna et se rapprocha de moi. Elle me regarda par dessus ses cils, et ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le bouton de ma chemise. Elle demandait ma permission.

Pour toute réponse, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et commençai à déplacer ses doigts, ainsi les boutons s'ouvrirent un à un. Je lâchai ses mains lorsqu'elles atteignirent le dernier bouton et elle tira la chemise de mes épaules, la faisant tomber derrière moi.

Je me penchai vers elle et la recueillis dans mes bras, sa tête s'appuyant contre mon torse. Je la portai jusqu'au canapé, et au passage, je mis la musique sur répétition. Je la déposai sur le sofa et m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle s'étendit sur moi, modelant nos corps pour ne faire qu'un. Elle mit sa tête sur son torse.

« Tu n'as réellement pas de battements de cœur. »

J'acquiesçai doucement.

« Peux-tu entendre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Entendre quoi ?

- Mon cœur ? Tu souris quand j'entre dans la même pièce que toi, et ma pulsation s'accroît quand je te vois.

- Oui, je peux l'entendre. »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, écoutant la musique.

« Pourquoi tu ne me changes pas ? Demanda soudain Bella.

- Te changer ? »

Ma voix était alerte et Bella sembla le remarquer. Sa réponse fut timide. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres bouger contre mon torse.

« En une vampire.

- Je ne pense pas, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Bella obstinément.

- Je ne pense pas », répétai-je.

Bella renonça.

« Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps.

- Oui... et ? _Où veut-elle en venir ?_

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à toi.

- Hmmm, dis-je contre ses cheveux, inhalant intensément son odeur.

- Ne vas-tu pas me répondre ? Dit silencieusement Bella.

- Je ne peux m'arrête de penser à toi également », respirai-je contre son cou.

Elle frissonna, mais sourit. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Pas de problème », me réjouis-je.

Nous nous tûmes à nouveau, simplement heureux d'être si proches l'un de l'autre. Les minutes passèrent.

Je me rappelais de Roméo et Juliette, qui étaient eux aussi tombés éperdument amoureux en très peu de temps. Nous étions comme eux.

_Mais j'espère ne pas finir comme eux, _pensai-je.

« Bella ? » Murmurai-je.

Je soulevai le rideau de cheveux cachant son visage et remarquai ses yeux fermés. _Elle s'est endormie !_

Je la serrai contre mon torse et me levai. Tout en la soulevant doucement, je l'emmenai en haut et la posai sur mon canapé. Elle ne se réveilla pas. J'allai alors voir Carlisle.

NdA :

C'était un chapitre très 'nounours' pour vous ! J'ai aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire ! Dites-moi si vous voulez davantage de chapitres comme celui-ci ou donnez-moi des critiques constructives dans une review !

J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre suivant et il y aura un rebondissement/fin rebutante.

**NdA :**

**Un nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !!**

**Moi oui 3**

**Review please !!**

**Merci bcp !!**


	6. Victoria

Voici un long chapitre supplémentaire car je vous ai quelque peu négligés ! C'est juste que je suis retournée à l'école et que c'est stressant !

Merci à chacun(e) d'entre vous qui m'aidez toujours à voir ce qui ne va pas avec ma fanfiction. J'ai demandé à ma Bêta les expressions anglaises qui ne s'utiliseraient pas aux États-Unis, que les Cullen n'utiliseraient donc pas. Je crois que vous pouvez tous comprendre que c'est dur pour moi car je suis Anglaise et que je ne connais pas les expressions que vous utilisez et celles que vous ne connaissez pas !

On m'a demandé d'inclure un peu plus de POV Bella dans ce chapitre, donc j'en ai justement fait un ! Merci pour vos suggestions !

Et désolé de la note super longue de l'auteur, merci de tout avoir lu !

**NdT :**

**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, j'en espère toujours plus chaque chapitre !! **

**Bonne lecture !**

POV Carlisle

J'entendis frapper à la porte et levai les yeux de mon livre. « Entrez. »

Edward ouvrit la porte et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise devant mon bureau.

« Carlisle ?

- Oui ? Dis-je, fermant mon livre et appuyant ma tête sur mes mains.

- Je voudrais parler de Bella », dit Edward. Ses doigts s'entortillaient et il ne tenait pas en place.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien, dit lentement Edward. Je me demandais si tu savais pourquoi Jasper, Alice et moi pouvions la détecter, avant que je l'ai sauvée. Je veux dire, nous ne savions même pas si elle existait vraiment quand elle était à Phœnix.

- Hmmm, dis-je. Excuse-moi Edward, mais j'ai aussi peu d'indices que toi. »

Edward soupira. Je présumai qu'il avait espéré que je puisse répondre à toutes ses questions.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller voir les Volturi pour en apprendre plus, dis-je.

- Les _Volturi _?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi eux ? Demanda Edward.

- Ce sont les vampires les plus vieux sur cette planète. Si quelqu'un sait, ça ne peut être qu'eux.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas emmener Bella avec nous ! Ils ne permettront pas à un humain de pénétrer dans leur communauté, dit Edward.

- Non, répondis-je. Il serait trop dangereux de prendre Bella avec nous, je l'admets.

- Alors que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Je suppose... que le seul moyen est... » Je m'interrompis. Je ne savais pas comment Edward allait réagir à cela.

« Oui ? Me pressa-t-il.

- De transformer Bella en vampire.

- Non ! » Edward leva ses bras. « C'est la dernière chose que je ferai !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas changer Bella en vampire. Le monde entier avant elle. Elle a toute son existence devant elle pour vivre -je ne la lui prendrai pas », dit vivement Edward.

Je soupirai. « Alors nous ne saurons jamais.

- Je ne peux pas transformer Bella. » Edward semblait me supplier.

Je me levai et marchai vers ma bibliothèque. Mes doigts frôlèrent les reliures de centaines de livres avant que je ne trouve celui que je voulais. « Ici, dis-je. Lis ceci. »

Edward prit le livre et commença à lire la page que j'avais ouverte. Ses yeux étaient indistincts car il lisait très vite.

_La Prophétie des Baies de Sang._

_Une des prédictions les plus vieilles et moins connues des vampires, ou des 'sangs-froid' originaires de Transylvanie. C'est la prophétie des Baies de Sang, le dernier et seul lien entre les espèces d'humains et de vampires. Elle dit qu'à l'aube du temps, Dieu créa les vampires et les humains pour qu'ils vivent en harmonie, mais le Diable donna aux vampires de terribles pouvoirs qui pourraient détruire l'humanité à jamais._

_Ces pouvoirs sont différents des légendes ordinaires – ils ont la capacité de courir plus vite qu'une flèche en pleine lancée, d'être plus fort que le plus gros des ours, d'être plus fatals que la belladone mortelle*, et d'être plus beaux que les propres anges de Dieu._

_Les pouvoirs que le Démon a donné aux Sangs-Froid ont provoqué en Dieu une immense peine et détresse, pendant qu'il regardait du haut du ciel ses humains bien-aimés mourir. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les défendre, il donna alors aux humains une seule chance de se sauver. On dit qu'une humaine aurait obtenu la clé du cœur d'un vampire, et le cran de détruire ce vampire de la seule manière possible – le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, puis le quitter. Le faire supplier de mourir, et l'anéantir tant et si bien qu'il chercherait des personnes de la même espèce que lui pour mettre fin à sa vie._

_Ce vampire ne serait pas un vampire commun; ce serait le Prince des Sangs-Froid, le seul qui entendrait n'importe quelles pensées qui traverserait n'importe quel esprit, tant qu'il y songeait. Il serait également le seul vampire à avoir un second pouvoir, un pouvoir qui se manifesterait le jour de sa mort. C'est ce pouvoir qui déclencherait la chute de la lignée entière des vampires._

Edward leva les yeux vers moi à la fin de sa lecture, et il y avait tant d'émotions sur son visage que je ne pouvais même pas espérer les discerner.

« N'y a-t-il rien de plus ? S'écria-t-il.

- Non, dis-je. C'est tout ce qu'il y a. J'ai cherché plus d'informations pendant des heures, mais c'est le seul livre qui mentionne la prophétie.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Edward. Ça ne peut pas être réel !

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je. Toutes les informations au sujet de nos pouvoirs sont correctes. Et si nous supposons que Dieu existe, et qu'il nous a bien créés, il est également vrai que nous avons été conçus pour vivre en accord. Vois l'exemple avec notre famille.

- Alors qui est le 'Prince des Sangs-Froid' ? Demanda Edward. Je croyais que tu disais que les vampires n'avaient pas de famille royale, mais que les Volturi étaient les membres se rapprochant le plus, pour les vampires, à la royauté.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Prince des Vampires mais cela pourrait être un pseudonyme. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il est réellement Prince.

- Alors qui est-ce ? » Demanda Edward.

Je me détournai et allai vers mon bureau. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et me frottai les tempes, marquant une pause avant de répondre. « Edward, dis-je. Je pense que c'est toi.

- Hein ? Dit Edward, en se levant subitement et laissant tomber le livre sur le sol.

- Le livre dit que le Prince aurait le pouvoir 'd'entendre chaque pensée traversant n'importe quel esprit', dis-je. Et tu disposes de ce pouvoir.

- Mais je ne suis pas un Prince ! » Dit Edward. Il me lança un regard noir et se rassit ensuite, en ramassant le livre et le rangeant dans la bibliothèque. « Un des Volturi... un des Volturi peut également lire dans les pensées !

- Hmmm ? Dis-je. Oh, oui. Mais son pouvoir est limité. Il doit toucher le sujet pour lire ses pensées, et ensuite il apprend chaque pensée ayant jamais traversé son esprit. Le livre dit 'le pouvoir d'entendre chaque pensée passant par la tête d'une personne, _tant qu'il y songe. _Et tu es le seul être possédant cette capacité.

- Cela ne peut pas être moi, dit Edward.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bella ne ferait pas ça, dit Edward, sa voix paniquant. Elle ne me quitterait pas.

- Hmmm, dis-je. Tu ne la connais pas depuis assez longtemps, Edward.

- Elle ne le ferait pas, dit Edward. Elle ne le ferait pas !

- Penses-y quand tu pourras, Edward. La plupart de tout cela concorde, dis-je.

- La plupart ?

- Et bien si nous présumons que la prophétie est réelle, et que Bella t'avait vraiment quitté... » Edward gronda fort et je levai les mains. « Supposons juste ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle le fera. Si elle t'avait vraiment quitté, alors chercherais-tu des gens pour te tuer ?

- Sûrement... dit Edward. Oui.

- Alors quel serait ton second pouvoir ? Celui qui pourrait détruire chaque vampire qu'il existe ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Edward, énervé. Quelque chose à voir avec le sang ou les baies ?

- Hmmm. Probablement, vu le nom donné à la prophétie.

- Qui est l'auteur de ce livre ? Peut-être qu'il ou elle en sait plus à ce sujet », dit Edward.

Je retournai chercher le livre et lus la couverture. « C'est par quelqu'un appelé 'Victoria Smith'.

- Victoria Smith ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. »

J'ouvris la première page pour lire la biographie de l'auteur et sa photo. Celle-ci montrait une femme à la longue et fluide chevelure. Elle semblait très jeune, dans la vingtaine ou trentaine. Je montrai la photo à Edward.

« C'est étrange, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle a les yeux couleur bordeaux. »

Je repris le livre et regardai attentivement le cliché. Elle avait vraiment des yeux rouges. Sa bouche était ouverte en un large sourire, qui montrait des dents blanches et brillantes. « Elle ressemble à un vampire.

- C'en est probablement une, dit Edward par-dessus mon épaule. Elle a aussi l'air méchante, d'une certaine manière.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire », dis-je. La femme avait des caractéristiques félines, et une peau très pâle. La photo montrait son corps entier, et sa position était souple et accroupie. « Elle semble sauvage. Comme un vampire qui boit du sang humain. Je ne peux deviner pourquoi elle écrirait un livre comme celui-ci.

- Lis le paragraphe sous la représentation. »

_Victoria Smith, l'auteur de ce livre, est née en 1953. Elle s'est mariée à l'âge de 25 ans, à James Smith, et est morte une année après lors d'un tragique accident. Son mari a également été tué._

« Ça me semble suspect, dis-je. Elle et son mari sont morts dans le même accident. Ils ont, à mon avis, falsifier leur mort lorsqu'ils sont devenus des vampires.

- Ouais, dit Edward. Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle a écrit ce livre complexe. Si nous pouvions la trouver, nous pourrions apprendre énormément de ses dires.

- Comment allons-nous savoir où elle habite ? Demandai-je.

- Internet ? Suggéra Edward.

- Tu peux essayer cela, dis-je. Pour ma part, je vais lire d'autre livres pouvant mentionner son nom, celui de son mari ou encore la prophétie.

- N'en parle pas aux autres. Encore moins à Bella, dit Edward.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'Alice aura une vision et apprendra tout ?

- Je lui parlerai... dit Edward alors qu'il marchait vers la porte. Pour ne pas qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un d'autre. »

POV Bella

Je me réveillai pour me trouver seule sur le canapé, et Edward nulle part en vue. Je m'assis, une main sur ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais entendre rien d'autre qu'un hibou au dehors, et les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. _Où sont les autres ?_ L'inquiétude et la panique montèrent doucement en moi. Étaient-ils tous partis et m'avait laissée seule ?

Je regardai attentivement par la fenêtre et imaginai que je pouvais voir des fantômes frapper à la porte d'entrée en chêne. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je me levai lentement, en plissant les yeux. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était le clair de lune qui illuminait une bande de pelouse. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, juste de l'ombre. La maison semblait tellement plus ouverte maintenant, comme si j'étais seule dans une tempête, sans abri.

Ma peau commença à se hérisser, et je fus parcourue d'un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Où était Edward ?

Je rampai devant moi, vers la cuisine. C'était vide. Je me tournai lentement, mes cheveux se dressant sur ma tête. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me regardait. Lorsque je dépassai le canapé, un énorme bruit se déclencha de l'extérieur, et je poussai un cri. Je détalai vers les escaliers, mais alors mes jambes frappèrent dans quelque chose et je décollai. Ma tête frappa quelque chose de solide, et j'entendis un autre fracas assourdissant. Je recommençai à crier. Ma tête était pressée contre quelque chose de dur, et je tremblai de terreur.

Soudain les lumières s'allumèrent, et sept vampires étaient debout au sommet des escaliers. Edward vola en bas de ceux-ci et fut à mes côtés en une seconde.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Dit-il en me relevant, posant une main sur mon front. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le reste de la famille me regardait attentivement avec des expressions inquiètes, à part Rosalie, qui rouspétait derrière eux en riant.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Ma poitrine se levait et se baissait vivement, et lentement le choc quitta mes yeux. J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse.

« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y a eu une énorme explosion... venant de dehors, bafouillai-je. Puis j'ai alors trébuché sur quelque chose, et ai décollé... et puis – et puis... mon visage a frappé quelque chose de dur... puis ç'a été le noir.

- Bella, dit Edward d'une manière apaisante. Tu vas bien maintenant.

- Elle n'a rien ? »

Je reconnus la voix de Carlisle.

« Je vais bien », dis-je à voix basse. Je sentis Alice me prendre la main et la serrai.

« En es-tu sûre, ma chérie ? Dit Esmé. Tu dois t'être frappée durement.

- Sur quoi s'est-elle cognée ?

- Elle doit avoir trébuché sur le tabouret et a dû tomber sur le sèche-linge.

- Je n'ai pas cassé quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? » Dis-je, en me redressant anxieusement. Je jetai un regard au tabouret. Il avait été renversé. Je vis Emmett le retourner et le remettre sur ses trois pieds. Alors mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le sèche-linge, qui était en bois, pour suspendre des vêtements. « Oh non ! Je suis si navrée, Esmé ! »

Le support était tombé à terre quand je l'avais cogné, et il s'était fracassé en arrière contre une porte qui menait au jardin. Il y avait une longue éraflure le long de celle-ci et sa peinture avait été décollée.

« Tout va bien, mon ange. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, dit Esmé.

- Je suis tellement désolée Esmé ! Dis-je. Je vous rembourserai, promis !

- Bella, elle t'a dit que ce n'était rien, dit Edward. Ne culpabilise pas juste pour cela.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis si désolée ! Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? » Je commençai à pleurer.

« Bella, calme-toi !

- Franchement, ce n'est pas grave ! Je la repeindrai tout simplement demain ! »

Je pleurai davantage. Je me demandai quand est-ce qu'Esmé commencerait à me battre, comme ma mère l'aurait fait si j'avais fait quelque chose comme cela à sa porte.

« Jasper, calme-la », dit Carlisle.

Je sentis une vague de fatigue me parcourir et me relâchai contre le torse d'Edward.

« Mais je ne veux pas dormir... » gémis-je faiblement, puis le noir s'abattit sur moi et je partis dans un monde imaginaire.

POV Edward

J'étais assis à côté de Bella depuis 5 heures. Je la portai donc à l'étage et la déposai sur mon canapé. Je pouvais entendre Rosalie se disputant avec Jasper en bas, Alice faisant la salade de fruits pour le petit déjeuner de Bella le lendemain, Emmett essayant de faire taire Rosalie et Jasper, et Carlisle et Esmé dans leur chambre. J'allai vers mon ordinateur et l'allumai, attendant impatiemment qu'il démarre. Je cliquai sur Internet et tapai la recherche 'Victoria Smith'.

Je survolai rapidement la page, mais me rendis compte que c'était faux. C'était au sujet d'une autre personne. J'essayai le second lien et fus emmené sur une page qui ne contenait rien en commun avec les légendes de vampires ou l'auteur. Je soupirai profondément et allai sur le troisième site Internet proposé.

Celui-ci me sembla plus plausible. Il y avait une grande photo de la même femme du livre de Carlisle, et un amas de lecture. Mes yeux le surplombèrent rapidement, prenant des renseignements au hasard : Victoria avait eu une sœur, elle avait été suspectée de meurtre mais aucune preuve ne l'avait démontré, elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Beaucoup de tout cela semblait correspondre avec ma théorie qu'elle était un vampire.

Je baissai le regard sur le bas de la page et remarquai quelques phrases écrites en minuscules caractères. Il y avait un numéro de téléphone, que l'on pouvait appeler si l'on voulait des informations au sujet de Victoria.

Je saisis le téléphone du rez-de-chaussée et composai le numéro.

« Allô ? » C'était une femme qui avait répondu et elle semblait ennuyée.

« Bonjour », répondis-je.

La fille sembla plus intéressée lorsqu'elle me répondit. « Salut, c'est qui ?

- Je téléphonais à Victoria Smith.

- Victoria Smith ? » J'entendis des doigts tambourinant sur un bureau. « Vous voulez quelques infos à son sujet ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous voulez venir ici et prendre connaissance d'elle ?

- Ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement me le dire maintenant ?

- Hmmm, dit la fille. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de le faire... Voyez, je ne peux fournir des renseignements qu'en face de la personne qui veut s'informer.

- Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je.

La fille marqua une pause de plusieurs secondes, et avait l'air de penser très vite. « Juste... juste une précaution.

- Puis-je parler au directeur ? »

La fille mâchouillait fortement un évident chewing-gum puis répondit d'une voix ennuyée. « Bien, dit-elle. Patientez quelques instants s'il vous plaît. »

J'entendis un signal sonore et le téléphone se coupa. Puis il y eut un nouveau signal, et une autre femme répondit.

« Allô ?

- J'aimerai plusieurs informations au sujet de Victoria, s'il vous plaît.

- Des informations ? » La femme se détourna du téléphone et toussa vivement. Le son était étouffé – elle avait manifestement posé sa main sur le téléphone pour que je ne puisse pas l'entendre parler.

Malheureusement, pour elle, je pus entendre tout ce qu'elle dit ensuite grâce à mon ouïe sur-développée de vampire.

Elle ouvrit une porte et je reconnus la voix de la fille de tout à l'heure mâcher à nouveau.

« Il a vraiment une voix sexy, je vois ce que tu voulais dire ! »

La première fille répondit. « Vois si tu peux le faire venir se renseigner, pour que l'on voit à quoi il ressemble. »

Je soupirai profondément. « Excusez-moi ? »

La fille toussa fort. « Oui, je vais vous donner les infos.

- Je prends juste un stylo. Vous n'allez évidemment pas me faire venir jusqu'à votre bureau pour les obtenir ? » Dis-je d'une voix persuasive.

La fille se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. « Non... non. Je vous les donne tout de suite.

- Merci », dis-je. La femme me donna l'adresse de Victoria Smith, l'endroit où elle avait vécu étant 'vivante'. La secrétaire semblait penser que j'étais une sorte de touriste qui voulait voir la maison d'autrefois de Victoria Smith. Je raccrochai aussi rapidement que je pus.

POV Bella

Je me réveillai pour trouver Edward dans un coin de la pièce, sa tête reposant sur son bureau, l'écran d'ordinateur allumé et un téléphone étant sur le point d'échapper à sa main. Il avait l'air de dormir. Bien entendu, cela n'était pas possible.

« Edward ? » chuchotai-je.

La seconde suivante, sa tête sursauta et se tourna vers moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien et nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

« Bonjour, dit-il.

- Jour ? Dis-je. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Environ 10 heures », répondit Edward. Il se tourna vers son ordinateur et l'éteignit d'un geste vif, puis le ferma d'un coup sec.

« Qu'as-tu fait pendant toute cette nuit ? Lui demandai-je.

- Rien », dis-je. Il posa le téléphone à côté de l'ordinateur portable et vint s'asseoir près de moi. « Je me suis juste assis à mon bureau et ai réfléchi. »

Je m'assis. « Pensé à quoi ?

- Toi.

- Et... ton verdict est ? Folle dingue ou fausse victime ? »

Edward éclata de rire, et sa joie emplit la pièce. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rire ainsi depuis que j'étais arrivée et cela ne le rendait que plus beau. Je regardai son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, et alors il prit mes mains et les appuya sur son visage comme il l'avait fait le soir dernier.

« Hmmm, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es si chaude aujourd'hui », répondit Edward, puis il sourit, montrant sa parfaite et brillante dentition.

Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je dire face à cela ?

« Parle-moi de toi, dit Edward. Je veux tout savoir.

- Quoi exactement à propos de moi ? Dis-je.

- Ton passé, dit Edward. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne te rencontre. Et pourquoi tu vas... mieux, tu sais.

- Mon suicide ? Dis-je faiblement et sobrement.

- Oui », répondit Edward.

_Pourquoi veut-il mieux me connaître ? _Me demandai-je. _Je ne suis pas intéressante. Ma vie sera ennuyeuse à ses yeux. Tout ce que je faisais était cuisiner et nettoyer puis dormir et manger. Mais peut-être qu'il trouvera cela fascinant, parce qu'il ne peut pas le faire._

_« _Es-tu sûr que tu veux savoir ? Ma vie n'est pas exactement comme tu te l'imagines.

- J'en suis sûr, Bella », dit Edward. Il abaissa mes mains sur mes genoux mais les garda toutefois dans les siennes.

« Mon premier souvenir est celui où j'ai 3 ans. J'étais à la maison, et dînais dans notre petite cuisine. J'ai accidentellement fait tomber mon jus de fruits, et ça s'est étalé sur la table et par terre. Ma mère, Renée, a commencé à me crier dessus, en me traitant de 'saboteuse de mariage', de 'stupide imbécile', et de 'grande erreur'. »

Edward eut l'air d'être sur le point de m'interrompre, mais je le fis taire de ma main. Si j'arrêtai de parler, alors je commencerai à pleurer, et ne pourrais pas finir mon histoire.

« Tu vois, j'ai été la cause de son divorce et du départ de son mari. Mon père, Charlie, s'est marié avec ma mère lorsqu'ils étaient très jeune. Ils avaient environ 20 ans, expliquai-je. Puis, quand ma mère m'a mise au monde, Charlie l'a quittée pour une plus jeune fille. Ma mère a été quittée quand elle m'a conçue, alors qu'elle avait voulu avorter. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas eu d'avortement, c'est à cause de ma grand-mère. Elle a dit à ma mère que si elle me donnait naissance, puis qu'elle m'allaitait jusqu'à ce que je sois assez vieille pour quitter Renée, ma grand-mère me prendrait et m'élèverait elle-même. Elle a aussi offert de donner à Renée une importante somme d'argent en échange de moi. »

Je me tournai pour voir la tête d'Edward. Il avait l'air consterné. Il serrait mes mains très fermement, mais ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'elles viraient au blanc car il coupait ma circulation avec sa poigne.

« Edward ? Dis-je.

- Oui Bella ? » Sa voix était tendue et cassée par la colère, mais pas envers moi.

« Je ne sens plus mes doigts. »

Edward me regarda avec des yeux remplis de confusion, avant de réaliser ce que je voulais dire et de lâcher mes mains. « Excuse-moi, Bella.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Continue ton histoire, dit Edward.

- Es-tu sûr que tu le veux ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de le prendre très bien. Ça t'a simplement mis en colère. »

Edward se leva du canapé et se mit à marcher à travers la pièce. Il me regarda après quelques secondes, et son visage était peiné.

« Je reviens dans une minute », dit-il, et quand j'acquiesçai, il disparut par la porte.

Plusieurs fracas venant d'en bas retentirent avant qu'Edward ne réapparaisse dans le cadre de la porte.

« Qu'était-ce ? Demandai-je.

- Oh rien. »

J'eus l'impression qu'Edward avait défoulé sa colère sur quelques objets en bas. Je laissai tomber.

Edward s'assit à côté de moi et je m'étirai pour parvenir à ses mains. Il me les donna, et je déroulai lentement ses poings, qui étaient serrés depuis tout à l'heure.

« Calme, maintenant ? »

Edward expira profondément et s'appuya contre le canapé. « Oui.

- Où en étais-je ?

- Tu m'as expliqué que ta grand-mère avait offert de payer Renée pour te mettre au monde, et de t'élever jusqu'à ce que tu puisses prendre soin de toi.

- Oui, dis-je. Oui... Donc Renée a consenti, même si elles n'avaient pas été en de bons termes depuis plusieurs années. Renée m'a mise au monde et m'a élevée jusqu'à mes 2 ans. Mais l'été précédent le moment où Renée allait me livrer à ma grand-mère, celle-ci est morte.

- Non, dit Edward.

- Si, dis-je. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Alors Renée a dû me garder avec elle.

- Et comment t'a-t-elle traitée ? Demanda Edward.

- Mal, dis-je. Elle m'a fait faire la plupart des jours le ménage et nettoyer, pendant qu'elle passait ses journées entre amies et ses nuits à boire et jouer avec son petit ami. Elle en avait un nouveau chaque semaine, quelque fois deux en même temps. Ma 'mère' a gaspillé tout l'argent qu'elle avait reçu de son boulot dans l'alcool, mais rien pour moi ou la maison. Nous vivions dans une décharge**. »

Edward embrassa le revers de ma main tristement, et un frisson me parcourut le long de mon dos.

« Je devais porter les mêmes habits pendant plusieurs semaines, dis-je.

- Tu ne les portes plus, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Edward.

- Euhm », dis-je, embarrassée. Comment pourrais-je avouer à Edward que les vêtements que je portais étaient les mêmes que ceux que je mettais depuis plusieurs mois ? Il penserait que j'étais dégoutante et retirerait tout ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de son amour pour moi. Il me raccompagnerait probablement à Phœnix, ou me quitterait même juste sur le bord d'une route, quelque part.

« Bella ? Ce ne sont pas les mêmes habits, quand même ?

- Si, bredouillai-je.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas emprunter à Alice quelques vêtements ? Me demanda Edward.

- Après avoir pris une douche, j'ai demandé à Alice de me prêter des vêtements, dis-je. Mais tu m'as alors... attaquée... et j'ai couru en haut des escaliers.

- Oh, Bella, dit Edward.

- Tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein ? Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Non ! Dit Edward. Comment as-tu pu penser ça ? »

Je haussai les épaules, gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol. Edward souleva mon menton de son doigt, et se pencha vers moi. Sa main alla se poser sur ma hanche; l'autre prit mon visage en coupe. Je le sentis faire glisser sa main qui était sur ma hanche le long de ma chemise, picotant ma peau là où il me touchait. Je pouvais sentir une traînée de froideur à l'endroit où sa main passait. C'était la meilleure sensation.

En un mouvement vif, il voulut ôter mon haut par dessus ma tête, en grommelant, « Enlevons ça. »

Il le laissa tomber par terre et se retourna vers moi. J'étudiai son visage parfait – ses traits parfaits. Comment un être aussi magnifique pouvait-il exister ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« Edward, balbutiai-je.

- Oui ? Répondit-il. Sa voix semblait affamée.

- Comment cela se fait-il que tes yeux ne soient pas noirs ? Demandai-je. Ils le sont habituellement quand tu es aussi proche de moi. »

Edward se rapprocha encore plus de moi, puis il me prit sur ses genoux pour que mes jambes soient enroulées autour de lui et que les bouts de nos nez se touchent. Il appuya lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis se recula et chuchota dans mon oreille.

« Je me contrôle, tu vois ? »

Je souris. Je le sentis faire courir ses mains le long de mon dos, et ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les attaches de mon soutien-gorge.

Il était sur le point de les détacher lorsqu'une voix nous parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

« EDWARD ! »

Edward baissa doucement ses mains en soupirant. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Edward ! » Tonna de nouveau la voix. C'était celle d'Alice. « Tu ne veux pas faire cela !

- Je ne veux pas ? Lui cria en retour Edward.

- Non ! Répondit Alice.

- Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre ?

- Parce que je peux voir le futur ! »

Edward se sépara de moi, me déposa sur le canapé, et marcha vers la porte. Alice était debout sur le seuil de celle-ci, dans le couloir, en le regardant fixement.

« Garde ton nez en dehors de mes affaires », lui murmura Edward, juste assez fort pour que j'entende, puis lui ferma la porte. Je pus entendre Alice grommeler dans le couloir, mais Edward l'ignora. Il revint vers moi.

Je regardai la porte et y remarquai le verrou fermé. Edward nous avait enfermés dans...

Alors un trottinement me fit constater qu'Alice était descendue et que nous étions seuls.

« Maintenant », chuchota Edward. Ses yeux étaient ardents. « Où en étions-nous ?

- Je pense, répondis-je, en prenant ses mains et les plaçant sur mon dos. Que nous en étions là.

- Aha », dit Edward. Il fit sauter les attaches de mon soutien-gorge et m'enleva celui-ci. « Je crois que tu as raison. »

J'arrachai sa chemise de sa tête, et la jetai à côté de la mienne, par terre.

Je levai mes bras pour les diriger dans ses cheveux et soudain, un étrange sentiment me balaya l'esprit. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

POV Edward

« Edward ? Dit Bella. Es-tu sûr d'avoir assez de self-control pour cela ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, dis-je. Veux-tu arrêter ? »

Mon souffle se faisait glacial contre son cou. Je plaçai une ligne de baisers de sa mâchoire au bas de sa gorge, et m'arrêtai finalement les lèvres sur son cœur. Je pouvais le sentir battre contre celles-ci, et entendre le sang projeté à travers son corps.

Ma retenue vacilla, alors que son odeur m'atteignait fortement à nouveau. C'était de plus en plus fort, de pire en pire, plus beau, plus appétissant. Plus fatal pour elle. Peut-être que ça serait mieux qu'elle veuille arrêter, qu'elle dise oui.

« Non » chuchota Bella si doucement que je me demandais si elle avait vraiment parlé.

Je la sentis mettre sa main à plat sur mon genou, puis la faire courir vers le haut de ma cuisse. Mon corps se mit à frissonner. Je gémis, et Bella rigola.

« Tu aimes cela ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, dis-je.

- Veux-tu l'enlever ? » Demanda Bella.

Je me demandai de quoi elle parlait pendant quelques secondes. Son visage ne transmettait aucune émotion aidant – elle avait l'air un peu timide, se demandant sûrement si ce que nous étions en train de faire n'était pas trop osé, trop idiot.

« Comment ? Répondis-je.

- Ton pantalon ? Veux-tu l'enlever ? » Dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai et posai ses mains sur ma ceinture. Elle la défit et était sur le point d'enlever mon pantalon lorsqu'une autre voix cria, venant cette fois-là du fond du couloir.

« Edward !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ? Grognai-je énervé. J'élevai ma voix tout en essayant de la rendre plus aimable. « Oui Carlisle ?

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » Cria-t-il en retour.

Je fermai lentement mes yeux, puis les rouvrit. _Qu'a-t-il trouvé ? Est-ce au sujet des la Prophétie des Baies de Sang ? Si ça l'est, je dois y aller. C'est trop important pour le rater, même si tout mon être me crie de l'ignorer et de continuer ce que j'ai commencé._

« Bella ? Dis-je.

- Oui ? » Son visage avait une expression confuse.

« Désolé »dis-je. Je me levai et refermai ma ceinture. « Je dois aller voir Carlisle. C'est important. »

Bella sembla encore plus désarçonnée, aussi bien que déçue et quelque peu blessée.

Je me tournai vers la porte et marchai vers celle-ci, mais m'arrêtai lorsqu'elle appela mon nom.

« Tu as oublié ta chemise » dit Bella, et elle me la lança. Je l'enfilai rapidement, forçai un sourire à naître sur ma figure, puis la laissai dans ma chambre.

*C'est une fleur de la famille des Solanacées, qui est empoisonnée et fatale.

** Pas une vraie, un 'bordel' en gros ;-)

NdA :

Review, s'il vous plaît ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et désolée pour l'interruption de la scène d'amour entre Edward et Bella mais je ne pensais pas que c'était le moment approprié ou utile pour mon histoire de prolonger la... 'séance intime' plus 'loin' !

CullenLovex

**NdT:**

**Merci pour les reviews encourageantes, j'en veux plein pour ce chapitre lol ! En tout cas merci à celles qui me suivent chaque chapitre !**

**Bisous **

**Bellarde**


	7. Une Vision au Mauvais Moment

NdA :

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

**NdT :**

**Je suis du même avis que l'auteur, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!**

POV Carlisle

Lorsqu'Edward franchit le seuil de mon bureau, il avait l'air énervé. Les boutons de sa chemise étaient mal fermés, un bouton n'étant pas attaché, et les autres décalés. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir réalisé. Apparemment, il avait remis sa chemise il y a à peine quelques secondes.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé, Carlisle ? » Demanda-t-il. Sa voix était urgente.

« J'ai appris l'endroit où vivait Victoria Smith », dis-je.

Il soupira. « Moi aussi.

- Espérais-tu qu'il y aurait quelque chose de plus intéressant ? » Lui demandai-je. Il sembla déçu.

« Eh bien... Oui.

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, Edward. J'ai fait de mon mieux », souris-je.

Il rigola. « Non, non. Je suis désolé d'être aussi impoli aujourd'hui. Je suis d'humeur quelque peu étrange.

- Est-ce Bella ? » Demandai-je.

Il sembla ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il acquiesça. « Oui. C'est Bella...

- Il n'y a aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandai-je. J'espérais que Bella ne décevrait pas ses espérances. Edward méritait le meilleur. C'était un bon homme.

« Non, dit Edward. Aucun souci. Tout va pour le mieux, c'est bien là le problème.

- Le problème ?

- Eh bien... entre Bella et moi... nous sommes juste faits l'un pour l'autre. Je pense que je l'aime », dit Edward. Il me regarda attentivement, scannant sûrement mon esprit.

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt, Edward ? Tu ne la connais pas depuis longtemps.

- Je sais ce que je fais, dit Edward.

- Alors je te soutiens », dis-je.

Edward sourit. « Merci Carlisle.

- De rien, dis-je. Revenons-en à Victoria Smith maintenant, hein ?

- Oui »dit Edward.

Je pris une feuille sur mon bureau, qui était gribouillée par mon écriture fluide. Cela ressemblait à de la calligraphie qu'un moine ferait, pour un manuscrit. Je la passai à Edward.

« L'adresse de Victoria, expliquai-je.

- Oui, dit Edward. J'ai la même que toi. Qu'allons-nous faire de cet information ?

- Je pense que nous devrions aller la voir, absolument, dis-je.

- Quand ?

- Aussi tôt que possible, dis-je.

- Devrons-nous y aller seuls ? Demanda Edward.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je. Cela me semble un peu trop dangereux pour seulement nous deux... nous ne savons rien au sujet de Victoria. Elle pourrait être la chef d'un clan de vampires, et même si nous voudrions juste lui poser quelques questions, elle pourrait mal le prendre et nous attaquer.

- Il serait donc mieux d'emmener Alice, non ? Dit Edward.

- Lui as-tu déjà dit pour la Prophétie ? Elle aura bientôt une vision de notre départ, car nous l'avons décidé. Va lui parler maintenant, avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne et qu'elle n'en parle aux autres ou qu'elle s'inquiète, dis-je.

- Je vais lui parler de suite, dit Edward.

- Nous partirons dans la matinée, dis-je. Sois prêt. »

POV Edward

Alice était en bas, assise sur le canapé. Elle regardait fixement la télévision avec des yeux vides, un air maussade et irrité sur le visage. Jasper était assis à côté d'elle, son bras passé autour de ses épaules. Il faisait courir un doigt de haut en bas sur son bras, mais Alice avait l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte. J'éclaircis ma gorge.

Les yeux d'Alice se détournèrent vivement de la TV et rencontrèrent les miens. Sa mine se renfrogna encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-elle abruptement.

- Puis-je te la prendre une minute ? » Demandai-je à Jasper. Il se leva lentement, et acquiesça. Lorsqu'il passa près de moi, il souffla quelque chose comme 'Bonne chance avec elle'. Il referma la porte derrière lui pour nous laisser tranquille.

Je me tournai vers Alice, et m'assis à même le sol, en tailleur. Elle me surprit en se levant du sofa et s'asseyant en face de moi, serrant ses bras autour de ses petites jambes. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Alice », dis-je.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour acquiescer. Je supposai que cela voulait dire qu'elle m'écoutait.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignorée », dis-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« De toute manière Carlisle nous a interrompus. Il avait quelque chose à me dire. Mais je voudrais savoir, ce qui serait arrivé si Bella et moi avions continué ? »

Alice fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venu ? »

Je réfléchis une minute. « Non, répondis-je honnêtement.

- Pourquoi alors ? » dit-elle, l'hostilité toujours présente dans ses mots. Je pouvais entendre un petit grognement naissant au fond de sa gorge, bien qu'il soit visible qu'elle essayât de ne pas paraître plus agacée par ma présence. Je l'admirai. Je me demandai également ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. Mais ce n'était pour l'instant pas le moment de demander.

« Je voulais dire... pendant toute mon existence tu as été d'un grand soutien pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas. T'ai-je jamais rendu la monnaie de la pièce ? Dis-je, jouant avec un fil du bouton de mon jean.

- Edward... » dit Alice. Elle marcha à quatre pattes à travers la pièce pour se retrouver assise à côté de moi. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner quelque chose en retour. Je t'aime. »

Je me tournai pour la voir. Enfin, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Alice se secoua. « Évidemment, pas de la même façon que j'aime Jasper. Je t'aime comme un frère. Tu me réconfortes et tu ne l'as jamais réalisé. Ta présence suffit à me calmer, bien que cela puisse être Jasper et son pouvoir... »rit-elle. « Tu es mon frère. Bien que nous ne partagions pas le même sang... » Elle rigola de nouveau. « Bien que nous ne partagions pas le même sang, tu es toujours mon frère. »

Je me surpris à rire doucement avec elle.

« Oui », convins-je. J'ébouriffai les cheveux d'Alice, et fus récompensé quand elle gronda, ses lèvres découvrant ses dents blanches et saillantes. Juste la réaction que j'attendais. « Petite Alice » marmonnai-je, mais elle m'entendit, et le grognement s'intensifia furieusement. Ses yeux étaient froids. Elle m'observa d'un œil perçant, ses yeux légèrement plissés.

Alice desserra ses mains de ses jambes et les utilisa pour se propulser hors du sol. Elle garda la position accroupie, la faisant baisser ses yeux de quelques centimètres au-dessus de moi.

« Petit Edward » dit-elle, ses mots dégoulinant de poison, et elle me donna un coup de poing.

Je me reculai immédiatement, et elle éclata de rire.

« Je t'ai effrayé ! Dit-elle triomphalement. Edward, je l'ai fait !

- Ne sois pas stupide, dis-je automatiquement. Tu ne m'as pas fait peur ! »

Alice sourit juste sciemment, et rit de plus belle.

Je grondai, menaçant, plus fort encore qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ok, ok, calme-toi Edward » dit Alice. Elle leva les bras, paumes vers moi. Soudain sa peau se mit à étinceler, alors qu'une raie de soleil emplissait la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre et remarquai une ombre sur la pelouse.

« Quelqu'un est dehors ! » dit Alice.

Je suivis son regard, et cela ne rata pas, une silhouette était en train de traverser le jardin pour se diriger vers la porte. C'était un homme, son visage encadré d'une touffe de cheveux noirs. Il portait un costume marron, avec une vive cravate d'un violet insipide. Sur sa tête était posé un chapeau d'une couleur verte de mousse, et ses chaussures étaient visiblement trop grandes et se décousaient.

« Qui est-ce ? » murmura Alice. Nous bougeâmes rapidement hors de portée de la fenêtre, pour ne pas que la lumière atteignît notre peau. Cette homme était un humain; je pouvais sentir son odeur lorsqu'il frappa à notre porte d'entrée. Il puait.

« Je ne sais pas » dis-je.

_Je me demande s'il y a quelqu'un, _pensa l'homme.

« A quoi pense-t-il ? Demanda Alice.

- Il se demande si quelqu'un est à la maison », dis-je.

L'homme frappa de nouveau à la porte. Je marchai à grands pas vers celle-ci et l'ouvris, faisant bien attention de rester dans l'ombre projetée par le balcon au-dessus de la véranda. C'était inhabituel qu'il fasse beau à Forks, mais aujourd'hui c'était le cas.

« Bien le bonjour, dit l'homme.

- C'est l'après-midi, en fait* » dis-je.

_Je me demande s'ils seront d'accord... _pensa l'homme.

« Que voulez-vous ? » dit Alice, en venant se positionner derrière moi. Elle regarda attentivement par-dessus mon épaule. Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte.

_Wow, _pensa l'humain, _cette fille est si sexy ! Je me demande..._

« Alice, dis-je. Pourquoi ne proposes-tu pas à ton _petit ami_ d'entrer ? »

Alice me regarda, perplexe. « Tu veux dire, Jasper ? »

Je lui répondis en me tournant vers elle, parlant trop vite pour que cet humain ne nous entende. « Cet homme pense que tu es sexy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Alice à l'homme d'un ton brusque.

- Je voulais savoir si vous voudriez rejoindre mon agence » dit l'homme. Je remarquai qu'il tenait un appareil photo dans ses mains, en partie cachée par son gros ventre.

«Agence ? Dis-je.

- Agence de _mannequinat_.

- Qui a bien pu vous mettre à l'idée que nous voudrions rejoindre votre agence ? Dis-je. Parce que si vous pensez que nous sommes intéressés, vous faites grave erreur. »

Je claquai la porte au nez de l'humain.

Alice se tourna vers moi. « Je n'aime pas ça, dit-elle.

- Où s'est-il procuré notre adresse ? Dis-je.

- Aucune idée » dit Alice.

_Ben c'était un peu décevant. Je parie que si je leur avais dit combien ils seraient payés pour poser, ils auraient changé d'avis. Je vais frapper à nouveau à leur porte et le leur dire._

Vint alors un coup retentissant à l'entrée.

J'ouvris la porte avec colère. « Que voulez-vous, maintenant ? »

L'homme attrapa son appareil photo et le dirigea vers nous tout en le gardant derrière lui, puis il prit plusieurs photos. Je le lui arrachai des mains.

« Que pensez-vous faire, bon Dieu ? » Dis-je. J'étais sur le point d'exploser l'appareil contre le sol lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

« Attendez ! Attendez que les photos ne se développent !

- Pourquoi ? Dis-je avec méfiance.

- Je veux que vous rejoignez mon entreprise », dit l'homme.

L'appareil photo était un de ces vieux appareils d'élite, par lesquels les photos sortaient d'une fente, déjà imprimées sur du papier. Il y eut un petit vrombissement et une image sortit. Je la pris en vitesse.

C'était en couleur. Alice était debout derrière moi, une main posée sur mon épaule. Elle affichait un air perplexe, sa bouche se pliant en un petit sourire. J'étais debout devant elle, un visage montrant un grand ennui et un pli entre les sourcils.

« Regardez juste les couleurs ! » Dit l'homme avec enthousiasme, en admirant la photo. Alice me l'arracha des mains, puis l'étudia pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Dis-je.

- - Regardez juste comme sa chevelure a l'air magnifique ! Et comme ses lèvres sont pulpeuses -

- Que sa passe-t-il ? Dis-je en haussant le ton. Alice ricana, et l'homme continua son débit de divagations sans intérêt.

- - Un si grand sens de la mode ! Une telle beauté -

- Regarde ta tête ! Dit Alice. Je garde cette photo ! »

Elle fila à l'intérieur de la maison, et je ne pouvais la suivre, parce que cet homme stupide était toujours debout sur le seuil de la porte.

« Nous ne joindrons pas votre agence, dis-je. Et je garde cela. » Je brandis l'appareil photo devant son visage.

« Mais - » commença l'homme.

Je lui claquai la porte au nez.

POV Alice

Je courus à l'étage, souriant lorsque je remarquai qu'Edward ne me suivait pas. Je pliai la photo en deux et la glissai dans l'interstice entre la grande croix de bois de Carlisle et la peinture lisse du mur. Carlisle avait eu cette croix depuis une éternité, et elle était toujours accrochée au mur, dans chaque maison dans laquelle nous avions vécus. J'inclinai la tête et acquiesçai, satisfaite, lorsque je réalisai qu'on ne pouvait voir la photo sous aucun angle de vue possible. Elle était bien calée entre la croix et le mur, et ne tomberait pas.

Quelques secondes après, j'entendis le claquement sec d'une porte et Edward poussant un soupir exaspéré d'en bas. Je sautillai à travers le vestibule vers la chambre d'Edward, mon esprit se remplissant d'images et de mots incohérents, pour ne pas qu'Edward découvre la cachette de la photo à travers mes pensées.

Je poussai la porte de sa chambre avec la paume de ma main, et souris effrontément lorsque je vis Bella assise sur son canapé.

« Bonjour », dis-je.

Bella me regarda, et souris timidement.

« Veux-tu venir faire du shopping ? » dis-je. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

« Oui, je veux bien » dit-elle.

Elle n'était pas au courant que tout ce que nous allions acheter serait pour elle.

« Rejoins-moi en bas dans deux minutes » dis-je, et je quittai la pièce.

Jasper était dans ma chambre, assis sur le lit. Il était en train de lire un livre, mais il le posa sur le lit quand il me vit entrer. Je lus le titre sur la couverture.

« Da Vinci Code ? Dis-je.

- Ouais », répondit Jasper. Il se leva du lit, et m'embrassa en douceur, ses lèvres frôlant mes pommettes.

« Je vais faire les magasins, dis-je.

- Avec qui ? » Souffla Jasper. Il utilisait cette chose particulière avec moi. J'allais souvent faire des courses.

« Bella » dis-je.

Jasper me passa mon porte-monnaie posé sur ma table de chevet. Mes cartes de crédit gonflaient ce dernier.

« Tu auras bientôt besoin d'un nouveau porte-monnaie, Alice » dit Jasper.

J'acquiesçai, et pris mon porte-feuille, le glissant dans mon sac à main que je saisis sur le dossier de la chaise. Jasper me donna ma veste, puis m'aida à l'enfiler.

« Passe un bon moment »dit Jasper.

Je dansai jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et envoyai un baiser à Jasper.

« Merci » dis-je, et je fermai la porte.

Bella était debout contre la porte quand j'arrivai en bas, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux d'Edward.

« Edward vient ? » dis-je.

Bella hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas grave ?

- Bien sûr que non » dis-je. Je saisis mes clés de voiture sur le crochet de la porte et sortis dans la véranda. « Tu t'es décidé à aimer le shopping ? » demandai-je à Edward.

Il sourit. « Non.

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu ? » Dis-je, ouvrant la voiture et m'installant à la place de conducteur.

Edwad ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, puis vint ensuite à l'arrière de la voiture, aidant Bella à y entrer.

« Bella voulait que je l'accompagne, dis-je.

- Est-ce que l'homme est parti ? Demandai-je. Celui qui était là tout à l'heure ?

- Ouais », dit Edward.

Je le regardai dans le rétroviseur pendant que je reculai la voiture de devant le garage. Je remarquai qu'il avait l'appareil photo de l'homme dans ses mains.

« Que vas-tu faire de cela ? Dis-je.

- Je le garde, dit Edward. Il ne viendra plus sonner chez nous dorénavant. »

Je vis Bella regarder par la fenêtre tandis que nous arrivions sur l'autoroute. Ses mains se resserraient sur ses genoux. Elle semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je.

- Rien », dit Bella.

Je me demandai si elle n'était pas un peu anxieuse quant à ma vitesse, car ma voiture était une de ces sortes d'autos que l'on pouvait qualifier 'de luxe'. Mais hé. J'aime les Porsche.

« Où allons-nous ? Dit Edward.

- Faire les magasins, répondis-je.

- Sans rire. Je voulais dire _où _?dit Edward.

- Juste à Forks », dis-je.

Edward ne répondit pas.

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, dépassant une voiture n'allant pas à plus de 40 kilomètres/h. _Les humains conduisent tellement lentement !_

J'étais juste en train de repositionner mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez lorsque soudain une onde de noirceur traversa mes yeux, et je perdis la route de vue. Je pus entendre un crissement de pneu en train de freiner, puis mon esprit devint aveugle et j'eus une vision.

_Elle scruta le seuil, ses yeux étincelant dans le crépuscule qui planait sur la ville. Ses pupilles étaient rouges, boueuses et félines. Un sourire coupait son visage comme un couteau l'aurait fait dans du beurre, et dans la semi-lumière, elle semblait façonnée de cire. Sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive, mais il y avait un pouvoir dans sa grâce, de l'amusement le long de sa mâchoire, et le mal dans chaque centimètre de son sourire obsessionnel. _

_Elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers la gauche, ses narines dilatées. Elle respira profondément, l'air s'entrechoquant en elle comme des castagnettes._

_« Le moment est venu » susurra-t-elle._

POV Edward

Je m'appuyai sur l'appui-tête, regardant nonchalamment au-devant de la route par le pare-brise.

Je sentis Bella serrer ma main, et je caressai la sienne en survolant de mon pouce les articulations de ses doigts. Une nouvelle fois, j'inhalai son parfum lentement.

_Je devrais aller chasser bientôt, _pensai-je. _Il n'est pas sage de l'oublier trop longtemps._

« Où allons-nous ? Demandai-je à Alice, en me penchant en avant.

- Faire les magasins », dit-elle.

Je soupirai à fond. « Sans rire. Je voulais dire, _où _?

- Juste à Forks » dit-elle, en tournant légèrement la roue pour réintégrer la bonne voie après avoir doublé une voiture.

Je m'appuyai contre le siège de nouveau.

Soudain il y eut un crissement de pneu, un freinage, et Alice chuta vers l'avant pour se cogner contre le volant. Un bruyant son rompit la tranquillité, vu que le klaxon de la voiture réagissait à la pression du corps d'Alice contre le volant.

Bella poussa un cri perçant, et l'auto sortit de sa voie.

« ALICE ! » criai-je, sautant hors de mon siège. Je n'avais pas mis de ceinture – je n'en avais pas besoin – donc je me propulsai rapidement sur la place de devant. Bella continuait de hurler, s'agrippant à la portière avec terreur. La voiture commença à tourner sur elle-même sur la route, d'autres voitures klaxonnant et frappant avec force leur volant.

Je saisis Alice par les bras et la retirai de sa place, en la poussant sur le siège arrière à côté de Bella. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle frissonnait violemment. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'y arrêter, cependant, lorsque je vis une fourgonnette foncer droit sur nous, pendant que la voiture carambolait à travers l'autoroute. La collision se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante. Je devais arrêter la voiture maintenant, ou bien Bella mourrait.

_-_

_-_

_*Ben oui en anglais : good morning pour le matin (c'est ce qu'a dit l'homme) et good afternoon pour l'après-midi._

* * *

NdA :

Désolée ça a pris plus de temps que prévu à poster, car j'ai été littéralement écrasée sous un éboulement de devoirs, et je ne voulais pas faire mes devoirs cette nuit juste pour vous poster cela ! 

S'il vous plaît, review. Je me suis fait mal au genou en dansant, et je me sentirais mieux si vous me laissiez une review !

CullenLove

**NdT :**

**Je sais cette fin de chapitre est d'un sadisme !**

**Je suis allée voir New Moon et j'ai vraiment adoré.**

**Il y en a plein qui ont été déçu(e)s, moi non :) **

**Mise à part le fait que : pas une seconde de répit dans le film !!!! Toujours stressés !!!! On ne pouvait pas relâcher une seconde notre tension, toujours un truc qui arrivait lol !! D'un autre coté c'est bien...**

**Et vous ? Vos avis ?**

**Bisous et s'il vous plaît, une tite review 3**

**Bellarde.**


	8. Disparue

NdA :

Merci encore à mes adorables revieweurs ! Vous êtes génial ! Vous donnez du sens à ma vie ! Enfin... Peut-être pas, mais vous en faites assurément un enfer plus joyeux !

Je voudrais pousser un grand cri pour Bella, Edward et le reste des Cullen, pour me laisser contrôler leur vie et écrire leur histoire !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, vous le saviez ?

**NdT :**

**Excusez moi du retard, j'ai eu du mal entre les révisions et les fics que j'aime lire qui se mettent à jour :). Mais voilà le chapitre hyper long lol!**

**Merci à vos reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**PS: la musique du chapitre est « All you need is love » Des Beatles!**

POV Edward

_Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit en voyant la camionnette foncer sur nous, la voiture s'inclinant dangereusement à travers la route. Je devais arrêter l'auto maintenant, ou Bella mourrait._

Je me propulsai vers la place conducteur, écrasant la pédale de frein aussi fortement que je le pouvais. Je tournai le volant follement, et la voiture fut alors secouée de soubresauts tout en continuant d'avancer sur la route puis fonça dans la barrière de sécurité séparant notre route de celle d'en face. La voiture tressauta quelque peu puis s'arrêta.

Je me retournai, et vis que toutes les voitures sur l'autoroute s'étaient arrêtées, bloquant la circulation. Les humains commençaient à sortir de leur voiture.

Le pare-brise n'était pas cassé, et comme nous ne nous étions pas complètement écrasés dans la barrière, les airbags ne s'étaient pas déclenchés.

« Bella? » dis-je. Je la regardai. Elle avait l'air ébranlée. « Ça va?

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

_- _Tu n'es pas blessée?

- Non, je vais bien. »

Je me détournai d'elle et remarquai des hommes et des femmes courant vers la voiture. Je mis à la hâte Alice sur les genoux de Bella, pour qu'elle aie l'air de dormir. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent qu'elle s'était évanouie.

La première personne à arriver à la maison fut une femme. Elle ouvrit ma portière.

« Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle d'urgence.

- Oui, dis-je. Je vais bien. »

Elle regarda à l'intérieur de la voiture et vit Bella et Alice.

« Et elles? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va » marmonna Bella, tentant un faible sourire.

_« _Alice s'est endormie, dis-je.

- Endormie ? » demanda la femme. Un attroupement de gens commençait à apparaître derrière elle.

_- _Oui » dis-je. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et la fixai de sous mes cils. « Elle s'est endormie » chuchotai-je, d'une voix grave. « Alors chhhut. »

La femme rougit. « D'a-d'accord. Alors... alors- Je vais vous laisser. »

Elle contourna la voiture et commença à courir vers sa jeep, plutôt vite.

Cela prit dix minutes supplémentaires au reste du regroupement pour s'assurer que nous allions bien, et ensuite pour se disperser. Je vérifiai l'état de la voiture et remarquai qu'elle était bosselée à un endroit. Alice ne serait pas très contente, quand elle se réveillerait.

Je rentrai dans la voiture et commençai à conduire, désireux de partir avant que la police n'arrive. Je continuai à m'assurer dans le rétro que Bella n'était pas au bord du malaise.

POV Alice

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je pouvais voir le sol de la voiture et une paire de jambes. Je m'assis, et réalisai que j'avais été déposée sur les genoux de Bella. J'étais bizarrement dans un siège arrière maintenant, et regardai Edward dans le siège conducteur. En une seconde, son regard fut tourné vers le miroir.

« Alice! Dit-il.

- Oui ? Murmurai-je, me dégageant de l'emprise de Bella pour poser ma tête contre le dossier de mon siège.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui, dis-je. Que s'est-il passé?

- Tu étais en train de conduire... et tu t'es évanouie, dit Edward. Nous avons failli faire un accident! As-tu eu une vision? »

Je me rendis compte que nous étions dans le parking d'un petit magasin et entendis le moteur se taire alors qu'Edward stoppait le véhicule.

« Oui » dis-je. J'ouvris ma portière et filai de l'autre côté. Edward y arriva avant moi et ouvrit la porte de Bella. Elle rougit et prit sa main tendue pour sortir de la voiture.

« Je dois te parler » dis-je doucement, pour que seul Edward soit capable d'entendre. Il inclina légèrement la tête, en un mouvement si petit qu'il fut imperceptible pour Bella.

« Bella? Peux-tu commencer le shopping sans nous s'il te plaît? Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin. Alice et moi devons vérifier si l'état de la voiture n'est pas trop catastrophique. »

Bella hocha la tête et disparut à l'intérieur du magasin.

Edward s'appuya contre la portière. « Oui?

- C'est quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé, Edward. C'est au sujet d'une femme. »

Edward me surprit en se mettant à haleter. « Quoi? »

Je le fixai pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. Edward croyait que je l'accusais de partir prochainement avec une femme, autre que Bella !

« Quoi? Dit-il.

- Oh, Edward. Tu es bête, dis-je. Je voulais parler d'une femme, une femme aux cheveux roux. Elle était dans ma vision. Qui est-ce? »

Un éclair de compréhension apparut sur le visage d'Edward. « Victoria.

- Qui? » Dis-je.

Edward m'expliqua ses plans pour aller voir cette Victoria, une écrivain, avec Carlisle.

« Pourquoi veux-tu la rencontrer? Tu admires son travail ou quoi? Dis-je.

- Elle a écrit un livre qui mentionne une prophétie, répondit Edward.

- Et?

- Une prophétie dont Carlisle pense qu'elle est au sujet de Bella et moi.

- Qui est? »

Edward me la narra.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est à votre sujet? » Dis-je. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de plaisanter du fait qu'Edward se prît pour un Prince en supposant que cette Prophétie fût réelle. Emmett aurait rigolé. Un coup d'œil vers la tête d'Edward me suffit à m'en dispenser.

« Carlisle le pense. Je crois quand même qu'il faut le vérifier, au cas où. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette femme l'aurait inventée.

- Hmmm, répondis-je. Si tu pars, alors je te suis. »

Edward ne protesta pas. Il savait que s'il le faisait, ce serait inutile. Je venais, et il ne pouvait m'en empêcher, bien qu'il ne semblât pas le vouloir. « C'est bon... Mais tu ne m'as pas dit de quoi parlait ta vision.

- C'était Victoria, debout sur un palier. Dans une ville, dis-je.

- Décris la ville, insista Edward.

- Il y avait le sommet d'une église... et beaucoup de bâtiments. Beaucoup de bâtiments faits de pierre. Et Victoria était debout sur le seuil d'une maison énorme, simplement à inspecter la ville. Et elle inhalait l'air.

- A-t-elle dit quelque chose?

- Elle souriait juste, très diaboliquement. C'était sinistre... Et alors elle a dit, 'Le moment est venu.'

- Juste cela?

- Oui. Et après elle a ri. »

Les sourcils d'Edward se plissaient tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais partir, dis-je.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Cette femme semblait savoir que nous venions. Elle était vampire, Edward. Elle pourrait être dangereuse. Nous ne savons rien d'elle!

- Je dois y aller, dit Edward. Toi non, mais moi oui.

- J'y vais si tu y vas, dis-je. Je pense juste que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes. »

Edward acquiesça. « Merci Alice.

- Nous devons rejoindre Bella, dis-je. On l'a quittée trop longtemps. »

Edward rit doucement de sa maladresse, mais pas méchamment. Il passa la porte du magasin, et je l'y suivis.

POV Edward

La mise en garde d'Alice me trottait dans la tête. _Elle pourrait être dangereuse, Edward. Nous ne savons rien d'elle... Je pense que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes. _

J'étais sur le point d'annuler le voyage, mais renonçai. Je devais savoir.

Nous trouvâmes Bella dans le rayon des fruits et légumes, ses bras chargés de pommes, de sandwichs emballés et de bouteilles d'eau. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et la débarrassai de la plupart de ses courses.

« Pourquoi des sandwichs? Demanda Alice. Nous pouvons en faire à la maison, tu sais.

- Je pensais que nous nous en allions », dit Bella.

Mes yeux fouillèrent les siens. « Hein? Chuchotai-je. Qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête?

- J'ai vu la valise de Carlisle, dit Bella. Où allons-nous? »

_Que pouvons-nous faire, Edward ? _Pensa Alice, sachant que j'écoutais ses pensées; _nous devrons l'emmener avec nous._

« Non! » dis-je à voix haute. Bella me regarda bizarrement, mais je ne m'expliquai pas.

_Edward, elle sait maintenant. A quoi t'attendais-tu? Nous ne pourrons pas simplement la laisser à la maison. Elle veut venir; elle veut être à tes côtés._

« Je n'aime pas ça » dis-je.

_Ce n'est pas une question de tu aimes ou tu n'aimes pas Edward. Elle serait plus en sécurité avec nous._

« Je n'aime toujours pas ça. »

Bella me fixa. Je supposai qu'elle pensait que je m'étais finalement bel et bien cogné, étais devenu fou, et parlait maintenant tout seul.

_Nous pouvons la protéger, nous trois. Carlisle, toi et moi._

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, dis-je.

- Effectivement, convint Alice à voix haute.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez? Dit Bella.

- Je parlais à Alice, dis-je.

- Bien » dit Bella. Elle prit un paquet de tomates et me les fourra dans les bras. Je haussai un sourcil. « Quoi? J'aime les tomates » dit-elle, et elle se détourna avec un sourire.

Alice et moi la suivîmes alors qu'elle faisait le reste des courses, puis alla à la caisse. Elle sortit son porte-monnaie, sur le point de payer, mais je le lui arrachai des mains.

« Aucune chance » dis-je, et j'extirpai quelques billets d'un dollar de mon portefeuille sur le guichet.

Le caissier mit les produits dans un sac et le fit glisser vers Bella.

_Je déteste ce métier_, pensa l'homme, _c'est tellement ennuyeux! Que se passe-t-il quand on devient astronaute?_

Je grognai et pris le sac des mains de Bella. Elle résista, mais j'étais trop fort.

Alice nous emmena vers la voiture, et jeta le sac dans le coffre.

« Viens, dit-elle. Tu as besoin de nouveaux habits.

- Non, gémit Bella. Je ne peux pas vous laisser payer quoi que ce soit d'autre!

- Tu n'as pas le choix » dis-je, alors qu'Alice tirait doucement Bella du côté d'un magasin de vêtements.

Je me baladais dans le magasin, ennuyé, pendant qu'Alice obligeait Bella à essayer toutes sortes de tenues, variant dans la couleur et le genre. Enfin elles émergèrent des cabines d'essayage.

La vue de Bella me coupa le souffle. Elle portait un pantalon de velours chocolat, avec un pull sans manches moulant beige, qui avait une étoile d'or en plein milieu. Elle avait une paire de bottes duveteuses, et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière avec un ruban marron. Elle était magnifique.

« Ta da! » dit Alice, radieuse.

Bella sourit. « Qu'en penses-tu? »

Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. Je remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et chuchotai à celle-ci. « Tu es superbe. »

Alice tira Bella loin de moi avant que je puisse répondre, criant, « Tenue suivante! »

Bella se retourna avec une expression douloureuse sur son visage, mais en remarquant la touche de rougeur qui commençait à peindre ses joues, je souris simplement.

Elles revinrent des cabines d'essayage moins d'une minute plus tard. Cette fois Bella portait une courte robe bleue. Elle avait un sac à main bleu foncé à son bras. Elle tournoya sur elle-même devant moi. J'avais du mal à le croire, mais elle semblait encore plus belle qu'avant.

« Et pour finir » dit Alice, et elle emmena Bella derrière le rideau une nouvelle fois. Je pouvais entendre un gémissement étouffé et un froissement d'habits, avant qu'Alice ne rabatte le rideau. Ma respiration resta bloquée.

Bella portait un simple jean noir, avec un top doré. Elle avait une ceinture autour de sa fine taille, et une paire de baskets à ses pieds. Elle portait des vêtements tout à fait décontractés, mais elle était stupéfiante.

Je dus me détourner, car mes yeux commençaient à me faire souffrir. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et essayai d'inspirer et expirer, mais son odeur m'emplissait tout entier.

Il suffirait d'une parole, une parole et elle me suivrait. Alors lorsque nous serions seuls, juste une morsure. Et son odeur serait partout, me remplissant les poumons, apaisant ma soif. Et quel magnifique goût elle aurait. _Incroyable._

« Alice, gémis-je.

- Edward? » Dit Bella. Elle avait l'air confuse.

« Je dois partir d'ici » dis-je. Je me levai, la main sur les yeux. Je ne pouvais même pas aller assez près de Bella pour lui donner un baiser. Je fuis du magasin, en grommelant, « Je dois chasser » à Alice.

Cela avait été si proche.

POV Bella

Je regardais Alice de travers. Je savais que mon expression semblait blessée, mais je ne pouvais pas retrouver un visage normal.

« Qu'ai-je fait?

- Rien, dit Alice. C'est la faute d'Edward. Il ne devrait pas attendre aussi longtemps avant de chasser.

- Quand sera-t-il de retour? » Dis-je d'un ton anxieux. Je me sentais nerveuse quand Edward était loin de moi pendant longtemps.

« Je vais lui téléphoner » dit Alice. Elle prit son téléphone et composa à tout allure le numéro d'Edward. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Oui? » pus-je l'entendre dire calmement.

Je me rapprochai d'Alice pour entendre plus clairement.

« C'était quoi ça? Dit Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, bourdonna la voix d'Edward silencieusement. J'ai juste eu besoin de m'échapper. C'était ma faute. J'ai été stupide. Je n'avais pas bu depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Tu as surestimé ton self-control, dit Alice.

- Oui, consentit Edward. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus. J'avais oublié l'effet que Bella a sur moi. »

Je souris à cela.

« Puis-je parler à Bella? » Demanda Edward.

Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je m'emparai du téléphone. Je le tins contre mon oreille avec mes deux mains. Je voulais entendre sa voix.

« Bella? » Demanda-t-il. Sa voix était faible et emplie d'excuses.

- Oui? » Murmurai-je. Ma voix n'était rien comparée à la sienne. Elle avait l'air grinçante contre son velours.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment navré.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je reviendrai demain matin, dit Edward. Fais attention à toi pendant ce temps. Ne fais rien d'idiot.

- Oui.

- Alice te surveillera. Passe un bon moment.

- Toi aussi » dis-je.

Edward rigola. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux l'écouter.

Il y eut une pause, puis il parla. « Je t'aime Bella. »

Je soupirai et posai une main sur mon cœur. Il battait beaucoup plus fort dans ma poitrine. « Tu ne peux pas entendre mon cœur, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, dit Edward. Pas avec le téléphone. Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est si fort qu'il pourrait exploser de ma potrine. »

Edward rigola de nouveau, et cette fois-ci Alice se joignit à lui.

« Sois prudente, chuchota Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le serai » dis-je.

Il raccrocha.

Je tins fermement le portable contre ma poitrine pendant quelques secondes.

« Puis-je le reprendre? Rit Alice. Ou veux-tu le garder?

- Excuse-moi » dis-je en le lui rendant. Alice rigola encore plus fort.

Le patron du magasin se tourna vers nous. « Comptez-vous acheter ces vêtements ou bien rester ici pour toujours?

- Personnellement je suis d'accord pour toujours, dit Alice. Mais pas autant pour Bella.

- Hein? Dit le patron.

- Oui, oui, dit Alice. Bien entendu que nous comptons acheter ces vêtements. » Elle dansa vers la caisse et paya. Elle me passa le sac et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

« Je me sens si mal, dis-je.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Alice. Tu ne les aimes pas?

- Je les aime! Dis-je.

- Alors n'as-tu pas aimé faire du shopping? » dit Alice. Elle me tint la porte ouverte et fut devant moi avant même que j'ai pu faire un pas dehors.

« Je ne peux rien te donner en retour, dis-je. Ce n'est pas équitable.

- Équitable? dit Alice en éclatant de rire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je suis sérieuse. »

Alice m'attrapa par les épaules. « Tu m'as donné quelque chose en échange, Bella. Chaque fois que je te vois porter de jolis vêtements, ça me met de bonne humeur.

- Pourquoi? »

Alice se mit à rire. « J'aime bien savoir que tu ne terniras pas ma réputation de mode à Forks! »

Je pâlis.

« C'était une blague, Bella! » dit-elle, me secouant doucement. Puis elle se tourna vers le parking. « Oh, regarde! Edward a laissé la voiture! »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Monte à l'intérieur » dit Alice, en se plaçant sur le siège conducteur.

« Es-tu sûre que tu vas assez bien pour conduire? Dis-je avec inquiétude.

- Bella, gémit Alice. Aie un peu confiance, au moins! »

Je grimpai dans la voiture.

« Ceinture » chanta Alice.

Je m'attachai, et remarquai qu'elle ne le faisait pas. Je supposais que ce n'était pas le moment.

Alice soupira et s'appuya contre son siège. « Donne-moi une seconde. Je pense que je vais avoir une vision. »

J'acquiesçai, bien qu'elle ait déjà fermé les yeux.

« Edward court vers l'est, mais maintenant il change de direction et va vers le nord. Il court aussi vite qu'il le peut, ayant peur de ne pas revenir à la maison à temps... Il contourne plusieurs villes, et se trouve finalement au milieu de nulle part, dans la campagne » ânonna Alice. Elle sourit ensuite et ouvrit les yeux. « Edward va bien, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Un poids se souleva de ma poitrine. Alice démarra le véhicule.

Alors que nous roulions, je fredonnais doucement un petit air. Après quelques secondes, Alice commença à chanter à tue-tête l'air que je murmurais.

"_There's nothing you can know that isn't known._

_(Il n'y a rien que tu puisses savoir qui n'est pas connu.)_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown. _

_(Rien que tu puisses voir qui n'est pas montré.)_

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be, _

_(Nul endroit où tu puisses être qui n'existe,)_

_It's easy."_

_(C'est facile.)_

Sa voix aigüe de soprano remplissait la voiture et je pouvais sentir ma précédente humeur me quitter. J'étais plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis des semaines; juste en sachant qu'Edward _m'aimait_. Il me l'avais dit lui-même. Oubliant toute prudence dans le vent, je me joignis à Alice en chantant, tout en ayant conscience que ma voix n'était pas très belle.

"_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_(Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour,)_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need."_

_(Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour, amour, l'amour est tout ce dont tu as besoin.)_

J'entamai les 'da, da, da, da, da, da' et Alice rigola. Nous chantions toujours plus fort, plus fort, et Alice ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et le vent s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle vint trouver nos voix et les amplifia. J'imaginai qu'Edward pouvait m'entendre maintenant – et voir comme j'étais heureuse, comme il me rendait heureuse.

"_All you need is love (all together now),_

_(Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour [tous ensemble maintenant],)_

_All you need is love (everybody),_

_(Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour [tout le monde],)_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need."_

_(Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour, amour, l'amour est tout ce dont tu as besoin.)_

« Et voilà Bella, dit Alice lorsque nous eûmes terminé. Tu as une voix douce.

- Non, dis-je. Je n'ai jamais pris de leçons de chant, ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser.

- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu ne sais pas chanter, Bella.

- Je sais » dis-je, regardant par la vitre. J'imaginai que je pouvais voir la Volvo d'Edward devant nous, sur la route. Je ris de mon imagination. Edward chassait – à des kilomètres d'ici. Mais il serait bientôt de retour. Je devais juste essayer de ne pas craquer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne!

« Alice? Demandai-je.

- Oui? » dit-elle, se tournant vers moi en ignorant la route. Ses yeux dorés étaient interrogatifs.

« Pourquoi Edward ne veut-il pas me transformer en vampire?

- Bella... dit Alice. Edward se soucie tant de toi.

- Quel rapport cela fait? L'interrompis-je.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point il faut souffrir, pour se transformer.

- Est-ce donc cela? Est-ce donc la seule raison pour laquelle il refuse? Juste à cause de la douleur?

- Oui, et non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'_est_? » Demandai-je. Je fis une pause et croisai et décroisai les doigts nerveusement. « Il ne m'aime pas assez?

- BELLA! Dit Alice, déviant de sa trajectoire.

- Alice! Regarde devant toi! Criai-je.

- C'est complètement insensé, dit Alice en se remettant comme il se dût sur la route. Edward t'aime tant qu'il mourrait pour toi. Risquerait _tout_ pour toi.

- Je veux être comme lui, dis-je. Je veux être un vampire.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas devenir plus vieille qu'Edward, dis-je.

- Quand est-ce que c'est, ton anniversaire, Bella? Demanda Alice.

- Le 13 septembre, répondis-je.

- Et nous sommes en? Dit Alice. Février?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Et quel âge as-tu?

- Dix-sept ans, dis-je.

- Alors il reste plus de la moitié d'une année avant que tu aies dix-huit ans, dit Alice. Edward pourrait t'avoir changée avant ton anniversaire. »

Je redevins éclatante rien qu'à cette perspective, ne remarquant pas le coup d'œil vers Alice qui m'aurait dit qu'elle doutait qu'Edward me changeât.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, ce soir? Dis-je. On a emballé nos affaires pour aller où?

- Nous allons rendre visite à un auteur, dit Alice. Appelée Victoria Smith.

- Edward est-il un fan de ses livres, ou quoi? Dis-je.

- On peut dire ça, dit Alice, souriant à une blague inconnue. Bien que je ne puisse pas dire qu'il a aimé ce qu'il a lu.

- De quoi parles-tu? » Dis-je. Alice ne me répondit pas.

Nous étions à mi-chemin maintenant. Alice conduisait exceptionnellement lentement, sûrement de peur d'avoir une autre vision. Je la remerciai silencieusement. Tous m'effrayaient quand ils conduisaient comme des malades la voiture avec moi à l'intérieur. Si ils faisaient un accident, ils ne seraient pas blessés, mais à coup sûr moi si.

Je regardai au dehors. « Alice? Dis-je.

- Oui?

- Pouvons-nous nous arrêter à une pharmacie? Dis-je.

- Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle.

Naturellement, elle ne réalisait pas ce que j'étais en train de dire. Elle ne vivait plus la période chaque mois, et ne se souvenait plus de quand elle était humaine. J'espérai ne pas devoir le lui expliquer clairement.

« Tu sais, avoir... rougis-je, _les choses de filles._

- Ah oui! » Dit Alice avec enthousiasme. Je me demandais pourquoi elle s'exprimait ainsi. « J'oublie parfois! Oh, comme c'est passionnant!

- _Passionnant?! _Dis-je.

- Oui! Dit-elle. Ce doit être génial d'être humaine!

- Crois-moi, ça ne l'est pas » dis-je.

Alice appuya sur le champignon et sortit soudainement de la route, atterrissant sur un parking. Elle s'extirpa du véhicule, et vint si vite de mon côté que je ne vis qu'un tourbillon noir.

« Merci » marmonnai-je en sortant. Alice ferma la portière derrière moi, verrouilla la voiture, et dansa presque à travers le parking vers le magasin. Je la suivis à contrecœur.

L'homme dans la boutique nous sourit lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Alice lui sourit en retour, les yeux brillant. Elle sautilla dans les rayons, me tirant derrière par la main.

« Devons-nous vraiment aller si vite? Grommelai-je.

- Bella » me dit sévèrement Alice. Elle ne dit rien d'autre.

Soudain, elle commença à se jeter sur toutes sortes de produits posés sur les étagères.

« A quoi tout cela va-t-il servir? » dis-je, regardant la pile de frites, chocolat, barres Granola, et d'autres objets divers et variés qu'Alice prenait dans ses mains.

« Emmett, répondit-elle. Et toi.

- Emmett?

- Oui, dit Alice, souriant et excitée comme une puce.

- Pourquoi? Vous ne mangez pas de nourriture humaine!

- Oui mais je peux défier Emmett de le faire, dit Alice.

- Hein?

- On pourra faire ça ce soir, dit Alice.

- Oh non, dis-je.

- Oh si! » Dit Alice. Elle me donna un peu d'argent. « Prends ce dont tu as besoin, et rejoins-moi à la voiture! »

Je me traînai péniblement à travers les rayons avant d'enfin trouver celui que je cherchais. Je saisis mes trucs, puis m'approchai ensuite de la caisse. L'homme me regardait de façon curieuse.

_N'a-t-il jamais vu une fille avant? _Pensai-je.

Le caissier semblait me regarder de haut en bas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage.

« Quoi? dis-je. Je lui donnai la monnaie et il mit mes achats dans un sac lentement.

- Est-ce que... dit l'homme en me passant le sac. Ça va?

- Oui, dis-je d'un ton cassant. Bien que cela n'ait rien à voir avec vous.

- Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un... dit l'homme, me regardant scrupuleusement à travers ses verres.

- ''Quelqu'un''?

- Quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu auparavant » dit l'homme. Son visage était froncé sous sa concentration. Et c'est alors que je le vis.

Le poster. Derrière son bureau, placardé sur le mur. C'était une photo, une photo de moi. Et il était marqué « RECHERCHÉE » en grosses lettres au dessus de ma tête.

« Merde! » Soufflai-je. J'empoignai le sac, me tournai et me mis à courir hors de la boutique. La porte claqua à ma suite, et je traversai à vive allure le parking, mes chaussures claquant contre le béton. J'arrachai quasiment la portière, jetai le sac à l'arrière, et criai, « Roule!

- Que se passe-t-il? » dit Alice. Elle démarra le moteur, et écrasa l'accélérateur. Les roues crissèrent sur le bitume alors que nous fuyions du parking. Je sentais l'odeur de caoutchouc brûlé lorsqu'on atteignit la route, à plus de cent kilomètres à l'heure. Je commençai à avoir mal au cœur, et posai donc ma tête sur mes genoux.

« Bella! » La voix aigüe d'Alice me sortit de ma nausée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai v-vu un poster, dis-je. Un poster de m-moi!

- Calme-toi, Bella! Dit Alice. Et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé!

- J'étais dans le magasin... et je payais »dis-je. Ma voix sonnait confuse et je bégayai. « Et a-alors l'homme a dit qu'il pensait me reconnaître » Je marquai une pause en lâchant un sanglot et essuyai mon nez de ma chemise. « Et il y a eu ce gros poster, juste derrière sa tête. C'était une photo de moi, et elle disait me rechercher! »

Je me stoppai pour prendre une goulée d'air tremblante, et sentis la bile gonfler dans ma gorge. « Arrête la voiture, Alice! Je crois que je vais vomir! »

Alice se jeta hors de la route et éteignit le moteur. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, chose que faisait Edward quand il était stressé, puis soupirai.

« Alors il y avait un poster de toi, dit Alice. Ta mère a dû alerter la police.

- Qu'allons-nous faire? » couinai-je. J'ouvris la portière et sortis en chancelant. Je m'étalai presque sur la pelouse, mais Alice me rattrapa dans ses petits bras et m'assis dans l'herbe. Elle balaya mes cheveux vers l'arrière puis les attacha en une queue avec l'élastique que je gardais toujours sur mon poignet. Elle posa une main sur mon front. Sa main était gelée contre mon crâne brûlant, et cela rafraîchit quelque peu la chaleur circulant sur mes joues et mon front.

« Bella, Bella » me calma Alice alors que je mettais ma tête entre mes jambes. « Tout ira bien » dit-elle.

Je gardai mes yeux fermés. _Ma mère ne peut pas me trouver. Pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît maintenant!_

Je venais d'échapper à Renée. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner.

« Alice! Dis-je. Je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve!

- On ne te retrouvera pas » dit Alice. Sa voix était calme et elle calma mes nerfs.

« Je veux Edward » pleurnichai-je alors qu'un vertige s'emparait de moi. J'étais consciente d'agir peut-être comme un bébé, mais je m'en fichais. Tout le bonheur qui s'était emparé de moi lorsqu'Alice et moi avions chanté s'était évaporé. J'avais juste froid, j'étais effrayée et je me sentais mal.

« Je vais lui téléphoner » dit Alice, partant en coup de vent à la voiture pour prendre le portable. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et le pressa. Le téléphone sonna pendant très longtemps, pour finalement terminer sur un répondeur. Bizarrement, ce fut la voix d'Emmett qui parlait, et non celle d'Edward.

« Coucou, c'est Superman. Je suis désolé si vous avez besoin d'être sauvé, mais je suis occupé pour le moment! Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît attendre, disons, trois heures, avant de vous trouver dans une situation absurde et stupide dont je devrais vous sauver? »

Il y eut soudain une énorme détonation par le téléphone, puis un cri. Il semblait que quelqu'un se battait pour le téléphone avec un autre. Alors la voix d'Edward se fit entendre.

« Emmett, que faisais-tu avec mon portable? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

J'entendis Edward pousser un juron. « Qui est à l'appareil? » dit-il. Il marqua une pause attendant une réponse, puis sembla enfin réaliser que c'était un enregistrement de répondeur, car il se remit à parler vivement.

« Bonjour, c'est Edward Cullen. Désolé, je ne suis pas là pour le moment. S'il vous plaît rappelez si c'est important, ou laissez un message. »

Alice ferma d'un coup sec le portable et éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre.

« Il n'a pas écouté le début et n'a pas vu ce qu'Emmett a dit! » Rit-elle.

Je souris. Entendre la voix d'Edward m'avait remise quelque peu de bonne humeur, mais je sentais encore le resserrement de ma gorge, comme si j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je parlai avant d'en arriver à ce point, « Ne lui disons pas!

- Non, réussit à articuler Alice. Surtout pas! »

Je me levai lentement et sentis ma tête me tourner. Je m'appuyai fermement sur l'épaule d'Alice pour ne pas tomber. Et alors le téléphone d'Alice sonna.

NdA:

Oooh, que va-t-il se passer? Qui est à l'appareil?

Dites-moi vos suppositions, et la première personne qui trouve la bonne réponse se voit s'offrir une citation et un extrait du prochain chapitre!

CullenLove

**NdT:**

**Et voilà excusez moi encore du retard!**

**La proposition de CullenLove peut se faire pour vous si vous voulez!**

**Alors, vos suppositions?**

**Bisous;**

**TBM ;-)**


	9. Tes Désirs Sont Des Ordres

NdA;

Le 'gagnant' du Concours-De-La-Supposition-Pour-Le-Téléphone est: Luthien Flicker

(Mais merci à tout le monde pour avoir laisser des reviews!)

  
Disclaimer:

CullenLove: Viens ici, Edward

Edward: Pourquoi? Je ne t'appartiens pas!

CullenLove: Mince. Bien vu.

Edward: Je ne t'appartiens pas, Bella ne t'appartient pas, Alice ne t'appartient pas, Carlisle ne t'appartient pas-

CullenLove: FERME-LA!

Edward: Ou quoi?

CullenLove: Ou bien je te fais rouler une pelle à un loup-garou dans mon histoire!

Edward: --Silence--

**NdT:**

**lol pour le disclaimer :P**

**De mon côté, la gagnante est bellaagain ^^ C'était facile de deviner, non? :D**

**Voilà la suite! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop attendu!**

**Merci aux revieweuses, à celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et celles qui m'ont mis en alerte, même si j'aimerais bien une tite review venant de ces dernières *yeux de chien battu*. Non? T_T**

**Enfin, bonne lecture! lol**

POV Bella

_Je me levai lentement et sentis ma tête me tourner. Je m'appuyai fermement sur l'épaule d'Alice pour ne pas tomber. Et alors le téléphone d'Alice sonna._

« Oui? » dit Alice, en décrochant le portable. Elle me soutint sous le bras et me ramena à la voiture.

Je pouvais entendre Edward à l'autre bout du fil, mais ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'il disait car il parlait à vitesse vampirique. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était un ronronnement vague et profond. Je ne pouvais rien distinguer, mais il semblait inquiet. Il arrêta de parler quelques secondes plus tard, et Alice répondit.

« Oui... oui » dit-elle. Et alors elle commença à parler plus vite et encore plus vite, et sa voix devint plus animée. Elle me tint la portière de voiture ouverte, et j'entrai dedans, attachant ma ceinture. La seconde suivante, elle était sur le siège conducteur, et elle démarra la voiture.

Plusieurs secondes après, elle me passa le portable.

« Bella, dit Edward.

- Oui? Dis-je.

- Tu te sens bien? Alice m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très bien.

- Je vais bien » dis-je. Entendre sa voix me faisait tout de suite aller mieux.

« Je reviens aussi tôt que possible » dit calmement Edward. Sa voix était encore plus profonde et parfaite que d'habitude, vu qu'il venait de chasser.

« Bien, dis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le poster, dit Edward. Nous trouverons un moyen.

- Carlisle en trouvera un, dit Alice à mes côtés.

- Oui, dit Edward. Carlisle saura quoi faire.

- Tu me manques, Edward » dis-je. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rit – il était parti depuis seulement deux ou trois heures – mais il ne le fit pas.

Sa voix semblait étranglée maintenant. Je pouvais entendre le vent souffler par le téléphone et supposait donc qu'il courait. « Tu me manques également.

- Je ferai les valises ce soir, dis-je.

- Je serai revenu pour te voir faire » dit Edward. Je pouvais très bien imaginer ce sourire en coin qui s'étalait sans aucun doute sur son visage à cet instant. « Et jusque là... » Il laissait le suspens.

- Oui? Le pressai-je.

- Ne m'oublie pas » répondit-il.

_Comment pourrais-je... _pensai-je en raccrochant. _Comme si je pouvais oublier un jour Edward._

POV Alice

Nous arrivâmes à la maison une demi-heure plus tard, et lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper et Rosalie étaient en train de faire un concours de bras de fer. C'était actuellement le tour de Jasper et d'Esmé, la main de celle-ci tremblant à un demi-centimètre de la table. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux semblaient déterminés.

« Bonjour Bella » dit Esmé, parlant entre ses dents.

- Hey » répondit Bella.

Je courus à vitesse vampirique à la chambre d'Edward et jetai les sacs d'habits, de nourriture et d'autres choses sur le sofa. Quand je rejoignis Bella, Esmé était toujours dans la même position. Son bras entier tremblait par l'effort.

« Allez, Esmé! Encouragea Carlisle.

- VAS-Y JAZZ! Criai-je.

- VAS-Y ESME! »hurla encore plus fort Carlisle.

Alors Emmett proféra des slogans. « JASPER POUR LA VICTOIRE, JASPER POUR LA VICTOIRE, JASPER POUR LA VICTOIRE!

- ALLEZ ESME! Cria Rosalie, ESME ESME ESME! »

Je vis comme Esmé commençait à rigoler, Jasper profitant de cette occasion et aplatissant sa main sur la table.

« OUI! Rugit Emmett. LES MECS GAGNENT CE ROUND!

-HOU! HOU! » S'écria Rosalie.

Je supposai que Bella était en train de se dire, 'A quel point encore cette famille pourrait être folle?' et je rigolai de moi-même.

« Au suivant, dit Carlisle.

- A qui le tour? » Demandai-je.

Ils se retournèrent tous et semblèrent enfin me remarquer. Jasper s'élança hors de sa chaise et bondit vers moi, m'enveloppant de ses bras et me ramenant encore plus contre lui.

« J'ai gagné » dit Jasper, et il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains descendaient le long de mon corps. Il m'embrassa passionnément, arrachant les lunettes de soleil de mes yeux et les laissa tomber sur la table. Il me poussa vers l'arrière, mon dos reposant donc à présent contre le canapé, puis je perdis l'équilibre et nous tombâmes en arrière. Mon corps finit sur le cuir souple, et Jasper s'écroula sur moi. Il fit courir ses doigts vers le bas de mon corps.

« AHEM! »

Rosalie s'était raclée la gorge très clairement.

« Ignore-la » souffla Jasper contre mes lèvres.

J'acquiesçai imperceptiblement, et sortit de sous lui sur le sol. Il tomba avec un ploc sur le canapé, et je bondis de par terre.

« QUI ME DÉFIERA? Criai-je avec excitation.

- MOI! Dit Emmett, frappant l'air de son poing.

- Tu as déjà participé! Cria Rosalie.

- Quels sont les scores? Demandai-je.

- Emmett était contre... moi... et il... a gagné, dit Rosalie comme si elle mangeait quelque chose de répugnant. Jasper était contre Esmé, et il a gagné. Alors c'est deux pour les gars, zéro pour les filles.

- Alors c'est Carlisle contre moi? Dis-je.

- Oui, je suppose, dit Rosalie.

- Il faut qu'on ait une discussion entre membres de l'équipe » dis-je, et Rosalie et Esmé sautèrent vers moi.

Bella restait plantée au milieu de la pièce, l'air embarrassé.

« Viens ici, Bella! Dis-je. Tu fais aussi partie de la Team Girl!* »

Elle s'approcha, semblant heureuse de voir qu'on l'acceptait dans notre équipe. Nous mîmes toutes nos bras l'un en dessous de l'autre et nous penchâmes assez près pour qu'au final les garçons ne puissent pas nous entendre clairement.

« Il nous reste deux tours, commençai-je de vive voix. Donc je dois battre Carlisle. A moins que tu ne veuilles l'affronter, Bella? »

Bella hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« C'est soit Carlisle, soit Edward que tu devras défier! Dit Rosalie.

- Tu as le droit de ne pas participer, si tu n'en as pas envie, ma chérie, dit Esmé.

- Bien sûr qu'elle en a envie! Dit Rosalie. Ne veux-tu pas gagner?

- J'ai un plan » dis-je. Elles se tournèrent toutes vers moi avec une expression d'attente impatiente. « Nous avons encore deux matchs – moi contre Edward, et Bella contre Carlisle. Il nous reste encore deux tours, nous devons donc gagner les deux matchs pour avoir la victoire!

- Comment vais-je faire? Dit Bella, pâle comme la mort. « Je ne peux pas battre un vampire au bras de fer!

- C'est là que mes plans entrent en jeu! Dis-je. Nous devrons utiliser tout ce que nous avons si on veut gagner. La première partie du plan se passe quand tu lutteras contre Carlisle, Bella. »

Bella avait vraiment l'air effrayé.

« Carlisle ne te blessera pas, Bella, dit Esmé. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Esmé, dis-je. C'est là que tu interviens. Tu dois distraire Carlisle de n'importe quelle manière du moment qua ça marche. Utilise tes 'pouvoirs féminins'!

- Distraire Carlisle, dit Esmé en acquiesçant. Bien reçu!

- Et quand je serai contre Edward, Bella viendra en bas dans une... hem... robe décolletée, et lui sautera dessus.

- _Une robe décolletée? _» dit Bella. Son visage était blafard. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Ouais! Dis-je, confiante du résultat de ce plan. Viens Bella, tu vas être parfaite! On choisira quelque chose de vraiment joli!

- Ce n'est pas ce dont je suis inquiète, dit Bella.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour quoi que ce soit, dis-je. Tu ne peux pas les laisser gagner, hein? »

Bella hocha vigoureusement et négativement la tête, et rougit légèrement. « Non!

- Douce fille, dit Esmé. »

Je sautillai vers les garçons. « Voici les matchs: Carlisle contre Bella, et Edward contre moi! »

Emmett ricana. Je l'entendis marmonner, « Facile! »

Je grimaçai. « Si 'est si facile, alors tu ne t'opposerais pas à ce que nous ajoutions quelques récompenses et pièges, et paris!

Jasper haussa un sourcil. « Alice... dit-il précautionneusement.

- Quels récompenses, pièges, et paris? Dit Emmett.

- Hé bien, les perdants devront manger beaucoup de bonbons, commençai-je. Il y en a en haut.

- D'accord, dit Emmett avant que quiconque ait pu parler.

- Et les perdants devront être les esclaves des gagnants pour toute une nuit, dis-je.

- D'accord, répéta Emmett.

- Attends! Dit Jasper. Écoute toutes les conditions avant d'accepter, Emmett!

- C'est trop tard maintenant! Chanta Rosalie.

- La dernière règle est - que les gagnants garderont la X box pendant un mois!

- D'accord! Cria Emmett.

- Oui! Dis-je.

- Ça va être de la tarte! Dit Emmett.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Jasper. Alice a quelque chose en tête.

- Maintenant que vous avez accepter, vous ne pouvez pas vous retourner, dit Carlisle.

- Nous ferions mieux de gagner, dit Jasper.

- Carlisle, tu es en premier contre Bella!

- Alors approche Bella » dit Carlisle, prenant place d'un côté de la table.

Jasper tapota le bras de Bella et sourit. « Ce devrait être facile, il devient vieux. »

Carlisle se tourna dans sa direction et grogna profondément, ses lèvres dévoilant ses dents. Ses yeux noirs brillaient et regardèrent Jasper de façon menaçante. (NdA: CARLISLE EFFRAYANT! Chose que vous n'avez jamais entendue auparavant!)

« C'était une plaisanterie » rigola Jasper.

Carlisle se détourna et regarda Bella, ses yeux ayant retrouvé une lueur caramel fondant. « Où en étions-nous? »

POV Bella

Je mis ma main dans la sienne et appuyai mon coude sur la table. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Esmé, et nous échangeâmes un petit signe de tête, nous rappelant mutuellement le plan.

« Prêts, dit Emmett. Feu... Go! »

J'enfonçai mon coude dans la table et poussai aussi fort que je le pus contre Carlisle. Il répondit avec une force incroyable, arrachant presque mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir mes muscles se contracter juste pour empêcher ma main de claquer directement contre la table. Les muscles sur l'épaule de Carlisle étaient remarquables, juste sous sa peau pâle, bien que je sache qu'il était doux avec moi.

« ALLEZ BELLA » entendis-je hurler Alice.

Je pris une grosse goulée d'air et poussai plus fort, récompensée par le mouvement de ma main s'éloignant d'un centimètre de la table, ou peut-être était-ce Carlisle qui m'autorisait à bouger un peu, je ne savais pas. Il grinça des dents, et poussa subitement, craquant son poignet. J'eus l'impression que mon épaule se déboitait. _Souviens-toi de ne plus jamais jouer au bras de fer avec un vampire! Même s'il se montre manifestement prudent, cela bousille toujours!_

_Viens, Esmé! _Pensai-je. Quand commencerait-elle le plan? J'étais en train de mourir lentement alors qu'elle me regardait!

Elle sembla avoir compris le coup d'œil que je lui jetai, car elle se pencha en avant et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Carlisle. Et alors, et je ne pouvais le croire, elle _commença à mordiller son oreille_!

Carlisle sursauta et se tourna pour regarder Esmé. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et dirigea sa main vers le bas de sa taille.

« Carlisle... » geignit-elle.

Je profitai de l'opportunité que m'offrait Esmé, et plaquai le poing de Carlisle sur la table. Je sautai, en criant, « OUI!

- ON A GAGNÉ! » cria Rosalie.

Esmé se redressa et sourit. Carlisle lui lança un regard furieux, mais quand elle continua de sourire, il s'adoucit.

« Tricheuse » soupira-t-il en la reprenant et l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. « Bravo, Bella, pour un bon match et un peu beaucoup de tricherie! »

Je dansai autour de la pièce joyeusement, Alice suivant mes pas.

« Et quant à toi » dit Carlisle, agitant un doigt en direction d'Esmé, « Tu auras ta punition plus tard.

- Ooooh, dit Esmé.

- Tu devrais avoir peur – très peur » dit Carlisle, montrant ses dents et déambulant à travers la pièce avec Esmé dans les bras, essayant apparemment de donner une impression de Dracula. Il ne faisait pas très bon comédien, et éclata de rire quelques instants après.

« Donc on a perdu » dit Emmett. Il baissa le regard et tritura ses pouces, qui bougeaient si vite qu'ils semblaient flous.

« C'était assez mauvais Carlisle , rigola Jasper. Tu as perdu contre une _humaine_!

- Hé! Dis-je. Il n'y a pas de mal à être un humain!

- Ouais » acquiesça Alice, jetant à Jasper un faux regard sombre et furieux, qu'il prit pour un vrai. « Je crois que Bella vient juste de le prouver!

- Excuse-moi Alice » dit Jasper. On aurait dit un chiot bouleversé.

« Tu es pardonné, dit Alice.

- Quand est-ce que rentre Edward? Dit Emmett. Je veux savoir quand est-ce que nous gagnerons le prochain match.

- Tu ne gagneras pas Emmett. Mais pour répondre à ta seconde question, on a téléphoné à Edward, dit Alice. Il est parti chasser et il reviendra bientôt.

- Oh, bien, dit Esmé.

- Bella! Viens avec moi, en haut » dit Alice. Elle me prit la main et me hissa en haut des escaliers, Esmé et Rosalie nous suivant. Je pouvais entendre de loin les garçons parler de tactiques pour le dernier match.

« Alors quels vêtements l'obligeons-nous à mettre? » Demanda Rosalie à Alice.

Je déglutis.

« Tu sais, celle-là... » dit Alice, et fit un signe de tête avec un regard entendu à Rosalie.

Rosalie regarda Alice avec confusion, puis ses traits s'illuminèrent et elle hocha la tête vers elle.

« Oh mon dieu, oui! » Rosalie frappa dans ses mains, et se rua hors de la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il? Dis-je avec inquiétude.

- Rien » dit Alice doucement.

Rosalie faisait irruption dans la chambre une seconde plus tard, une robe à son bras et une paire de chaussures accrochée à son index par les sangles. Elle posa les chaussures sur le lit d'Alice et leva la robe pour que je puisse l'admirer.

C'était une magnifique robe, la plus jolie que j'ai jamais eue, jamais vue. C'était particulièrement une couleur chaude rose, mais il y avait un léger tie-dye vert, blanc, jaune et rouge**. Elle était ondulée vers le bas, et courte, ce qui apparemment 'mettait mes jambes en valeur' selon Alice. Il y avait un décolleté et visiblement 'mettait mon cou en valeur' aussi d'après Rosalie. Esmé sourit juste chaudement et me dit que je serai magnifique dedans.

(NdA : Le lien pour voir la robe est sur mon profil!)

(NdT : Je l'ai pas trouvé sur son profil donc j'ai laissé tomber...)

« Va l'essayer! » dit Rosalie en me donnant la robe. La matière était douce et soyeuse, et coulait à travers mes doigts comme de l'eau. Alice m'enfonça les chaussures dans les mains et me traîna jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains qui était rattachée à leur chambre, à Jasper et d'elle.

Elle me poussa à l'intérieur, puis ferma la porte avec énergie.

Je me retournai, et vis un miroir qui partait du fond de la pièce, au-dessus d'une rangée de lavabos. Il y a avait un sèche-cheveux et quelques fers à lisser sur une étagère, et une prise à gauche des lavabos.

« Grouille-toi, Bella, on veut voir le résultat! » cria Alice, sa voix étouffée par la porte mais tout de même forte et joyeuse.

Je me déshabillai et pliai mes habits en une pile. Je pouvais entendre Alice sautiller d'excitation devant la porte, et je souris de bienveillance. Je fis glisser la robe sur mes hanches et la remontai facilement sur mon estomac plat. Je plaçai les bretelles sur mes épaules puis me tournai enfin pour me regarder dans le miroir.

Je fus vraiment stupéfaite de mon reflet. _Était-ce moi que je pouvais voir dans le miroir? Je ne pourrais certainement jamais sembler si belle!_

La robe moulait mes courbes comme si elle avait été faite spécialement pour moi. J'ouvris la porte lentement, et sortis.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu! Dit Rosalie.

- Tu es si belle, Bella! Dit Alice.

- Wow » fut tout ce qu'Esmé put dire. Elle sourit.

« Edward va t'_aimer_ là-dedans! chuchota Rosalie, pour que les vampires en bas n'entendent pas.

- Viens » dit Alice, et elle me traîna dans la salle de bains. Elle passa l'heure suivante à défriser mes cheveux pour les mettre en deux nattes négligées.

« Pourquoi sont-elle lâches? » demandai-je, tenant une natte devant le miroir. Des mèches de mes cheveux dépassaient de la tresse. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Alice avait vraiment fait quelque chose de peu soigné!

« Ils sont supposés être comme ça, bébête! » dit Alice. Elle rigola d'elle-même, et je pouvais entendre ses murmures, « Bella, Bella, Bella », qu'elle soufflait. C'était si faible que je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle l'ait vraiment dit, ou que je l'avais imaginé.

Rosalie se pencha en avant et appliqua un peu de fard à paupières rose.

« Et le gloss? Dit Esmé, remarquant que personne ne m'en avait encore mis.

- Elle doit paraître naturelle, Esmé, expliqua Alice.

- Oh oui, dit Esmé, me faisant un petit sourire en coin dans le miroir. Bien sûr. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, vers environs sept heures, Alice et Rosalie me laissèrent sortir de la salle de bains.

Je soupirai profondément et m'assis sur le lit d'Alice et de Jasper. Je levai le bras pour gratter ma paupière mais Alice me saisit la main avant que je puisse le faire.

« Ne détruis pas tout ton maquillage, dit-elle. Edward ne t'a pas encore vue.

- Okay, acceptai-je, et je baissai ma main.

- Revoyons le plan, dit Alice.

- Bien, dit Rosalie. Première phase : Alice commence à lutter contre Edward.

- Et où seras-tu Bella? Demanda Alice.

- Je serai en haut, sans faire de bruit et prétendant que je ne suis pas là, dis-je.

- D'accord, dit Alice.

- Phase deux : Bella descend, se rue sur Edward et le serre dans ses bras, l'embrasse, se jette sur lui, ou quoi que ce soit qui l'émeut, dit Rosalie.

- Bien, carillonna Alice.

- Et alors que se passe-t-il? Demanda Esmé.

- Edward sera suffisamment distrait, dit Alice.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Dis-je.

- Ça veut dire qu'on gagne.

- Ça veut dire qu'on gagne le pari, les garçons devront être notre esclave pendant une nuit entière, ils doivent manger des bonbons, et on doit confisquer la X box pendant un mois!

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on obtient d'autre? Dit Alice. Bella?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je.

- On obtient le droit de dire que les filles sont les meilleures, et les mecs ne pourront pas le contredire! »

J'entendis un bang d'en bas, et Alice se figea.

« Edward revient, chuchota-t-elle rapidement. Venez! »

Nous nous précipitâmes hors de la pièce pour arriver dans le couloir.

« Reste là, et cache-toi. Je te signalerai quand il faudra descendre » dit Alice.

Je me cachai derrière la rampe d'escalier, mon corps dans l'ombre. La décoration ornementale de celle-ci cachait mon corps de tout regard, et je voyais à travers les fissures.

Rosalie et Alice sautèrent en bas, et j'entendis Esmé murmurer 'bonne chance' lorsqu'elle passa près de moi. Je pouvais juste apercevoir la moitié du visage d'Edward à travers la rampe. Il enlevait son manteau beige, l'accrochant au porte-manteau. Il s'avança quelque peu et regarda en direction de celle que je supposai être Alice.

« Où est Bella?

- Elle est en haut, dit Alice.

- Elle fait quoi? Dit Edward.

- Elle dort, dit Rosalie.

- A sept heures? Demanda Edward, en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre coûteuse autour de son poignet.

- Oui, dit Alice. Elle était fatiguée après le shopping.

- OK, dit Edward. Je vais juste aller la voir - »

Il commença à avancer mais Alice se mit dans sa trajectoire. Elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

« Pas encore, dit Alice. Tu pourras la voir plus tard. On a une compétition en cours à finir.

- Une _compétition_? » dit Edward. Sa voix était tendue comme s'il s'efforçait de la garder un tant soit peu polie. « Alice, je n'ai pas vu Bella depuis six heures!

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu? Dit Rosalie. Bella va bien.

- Si tu montes maintenant, mon chéri, tu pourrais la réveiller » dit Esmé.

Je savais qu'Edward l'écouterait. Il se tourna vers Alice. « Quel compétition?

- Un bras de fer, dit Alice.

- Les équipes sont divisées entre les garçons et les filles, dit Rosalie. Et les garçons gagnent de loin, de deux matchs à un. » Elle semblait parler comme une commentatrice ou présentatrice de radio pour un match de baseball.

« Alors? Dit Edward. Cela ne veut-il pas dire que les gars gagnent?

- Non! Dit Rosalie. Alice n'a pas encore joué!

- Qui d'autre est dans ton équipe, alors? Dit Edward. Il y a un nombre égal entre filles et garçons sans moi.

- Non, dit Esmé. Bella voulait se joindre à nous, donc elle l'a fait.

- _Bella _l'a rejointe? Dit Edward.

- N'aie pas l'air si surpris!

- Contre qui s'est-elle battue alors?

- Carlisle, sourit Esmé.

- _Et_? La pressa Edward.

- _Et elle a gagné _» dit Alice fièrement. Je gloussai silencieusement de ma cachette derrière la rampe, et Edward se détourna d'Alice pour regarder vers moi. Il regarda fixement avec des yeux resserrés en un petit point d'environ deux centimètres de là où je me situais. Je me retirai calmement dans les ténèbres.

_Bordel de merde***! Il m'a vue! _Pensai-je.

Et alors _Edward se retourna vers Alice._ Il ne m'avait pas vue!

_Comment a-t-il pu ne pas me voir? Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux!_

« Bella a gagné contre Carlisle, dit Edward d'une voix incrédule.

- Oui!

- Comment a-t-elle fait?

- Ne manque pas tant de tact, Edward! Et si Bella entendait? » Dit Alice.

Edward se tourna pour la fixer. « Je croyais qu'elle était au lit!

- Je _plaisantais_ Edward! Bien entendu qu'elle n'écoute pas! » dit Alice. Son front était plissé à cause de la concentration, et elle essayait clairement et vainement d'empêcher Edward de lire son esprit.

Edward réduisit encore plus ses yeux. « Pourquoi penses-tu aux dix utilisations possibles d'un soutien-gorge dans ta tête?

- Tu lis mon esprit? Dit Alice. Edward!

- Quoi? Dit-il.

- Ne t'introduis plus dans mes pensées! Dit Alice.

- Comment peux-tu _utiliser un soutif en guise de sac_? »

Alice ricana. « Tu as encore tant de choses à apprendre...

- Pouvons-nous en revenir à la compétition? Dit Jasper. Je me fous de cette conversation.

- Tu as raison » dit Alice, épanouie par Jasper. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Donc contre qui suis-je?

- Moi » dit Alice.

Edward rigola. « Contre toi? »

Alice grogna. « Ne dis rien de plus.

- D'accord. Bien. » Edward s'assit sur la chaise et releva ses manches. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table. Je dévisageai sa peau pâle, autant parfaite que du marbre dur, comme ça en avait l'air de là où j'étais cachée.

Alice remonta les manches de son polo rouge et posa son coude sur la table.

« Prêts, dit Carlisle.

- Feu, continua Jasper.

- GO! » Cria Emmett.

Alice commença à pousser contre la main d'Edward, mais avec un claquement bruyant, il mit presque sa main su la table. Alice loucha, grinçant des dents alors qu'elle poussait davantage. Elle força ainsi pendant une minute, mais sa main ne bougeait pas, puis finalement elle me regarda et me transmis le signal avec les yeux.

Je me relevai lentement, et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je bondis en bas. Edward leva la tête, et l'étonnement et le choc se lurent dans son regard. Ses yeux semblaient me dévorer alors que je me précipitai sur le sol vers lui. Et soudain mon pied se prit dans le tapis, et je m'envolai subitement dans les airs.

Une fraction de seconde avant que je me cogne au sol, Alice plaqua le poing d'Edward sur la table. Et alors plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Alice sauta, en criant qu'on avait gagné. Rosalie applaudit; Esmé me regarda fixement, ses traits figés par la stupeur. Emmett et Jasper foncèrent droit sur moi, Carlisle sauta de sa chaise. Et Edward arracha sa main de sous celle d'Alice et vola pratiquement vers moi.

« BELLA! »

Je levai les mains, essayant d'arrêter mon visage se dirigeant droit sur le carrelage. Je sentis deux mains fortes s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'empêchant de tomber. Puis je fus soulevée lentement et remise sur pied.

« Oh Bella » dit Edward en soupirant. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Edward, dis-je. Tu m'as manqué. »

Edward se recula légèrement pour me regarder de haut en bas. « Tu es... » Il s'arrêta.

« Je suis...? dis-je.

- Je ne trouve pas de mot. » Sa voix semblait peinée. Je supposai que la langue Anglaise ne lui avait jamais fait défaut auparavant.

« Horrible? Jolie? Pas mal? » Suggérai-je.

Edward secoua la tête. Il dirigea ses mains de mes épaules à mes hanches, puis me fit tourner. Sa main dans le creux de mon dos, il me guida vers les escaliers.

« Où allons-nous? »

Edward ne répondit pas.

Il me serra juste contre lui et me berça contre son torse. Ce que je savais c'est qu'ensuite nous avions atterri dans sa chambre. Il enleva sa main de mon dos, mais je pouvais sentir le froid me picoter là où sa main était précédemment. Je frissonnai, les cheveux à l'arrière de mon cou se hérissant de bonheur.

« Donc tu as réussi à survivre deux ou trois heures sans moi? » Dit doucement Edward. Je me dirigeai vers le sofa, sentant son regard dans mon dos.

« Ouais, dis-je. J'ai réussi. Presque.

- C'était quoi toute cette histoire de bras de fer? Dit Edward. Au sujet de toi gagnant contre Carlisle?

- Oh, dis-je. Esmé l'a distrait et j'ai gagné.

- Juste comme tu viens de le faire avec moi, alors » sourit Edward, avec un air enfantin. Je m'appuyai contre le canapé et il se positionna face à moi, comme une statue perdue de quelque dieu. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et négligés, et ses yeux étaient clairs, remplis d'une lueur d'amusement. Mes yeux descendirent sur son torse, qui était nu. Il avait une veste posée sur ses épaules.

Je me levai et l'enlevai de ses épaules, la laissant tomber au sol derrière lui. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Sois sage » dit-il calmement.

Je ne répondis pas, le prenant juste par la taille pour le rapprocher de moi.

« Tu es superbe, Bella » dit Edward.

Je l'attirai plus près encore de moi, et il tomba en arrière sur mes genoux avec un 'oof'. Il sourit et me retourna pour que je sois sur le canapé et lui au-dessus de moi, son corps pressé contre chaque courbe du mien.

« Merci » dis-je.

Edward était un peu lourd, mais son corps exerçait une pression agréable sur le mien. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule et frotta son nez contre mon cou. Je sentais son haleine froide sur ma clavicule.

« Alice a-t-elle choisi la robe? Murmura-t-il contre ma peau, traçant des spirales avec son doigt sur mon cou.

- Oui » dis-je en un soupir. Edward leva la tête pour me regarder et embrassa le coin de ma bouche. Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et poussai sa tête vers la droite pour que ses lèvres soient contre les miennes. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, puis elles bougèrent contre les miennes en un baiser passionné. Edward ne m'avait jamais embrassée ainsi avant.

Il se retira après une seconde, me laissant le souffle court. _C'était extraordinaire_, pensai-je. J'avais l'impression que ma tête était pleine de bouillie. Je sentis la langue d'Edward sur mon cou et je l'entendais marmonner des mots comme 'délicieux' contre ma peau chaude. J'enroulai une jambe autour de sa hanche.

Soudain il y eut un énorme bang et la porte d'Edward s'écrasa contre ses gonds. Je levai la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la porte par-dessus Edward, et vis Alice, ses bras chargés de bonbons et chips.

« C'est le jeu, Edward, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Ignore-la » me chuchota Edward, d'une voix feutrée. Il dirigea une main le long de mon flanc puis la reposa contre ma cuisse. Je sentais son haleine mielleuse contre ma joue alors qu'il explorait les courbes de mes hanches avec sa main.

« Edward, dit Alice d'une voix élevée. Remplis ta part du marché. »

Edward l'ignora encore, et prit mon visage en coupe. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, une main enchevêtrée dans mes cheveux.

« EDWARD! » dit Alice.

Edward se recula avec colère et gronda. « Ne vois-tu pas que je suis _occupé_?

- Remplis ta part du marché! » dit une nouvelle fois Alice. Elle entra dans la pièce et laissa tomber la grosse pile de bonbons sur nous. Beaucoup atterrirent sur ma poitrine. Edward les balaya de sa main avec douceur.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça? Je n'ai pas accepté de pari avec toi! » dit Edward. Il roula à côté de moi puis se leva d'un bond. Il était presque accroupi et ses yeux étaient sombres, mais pas complètement noirs.

« Bella? » me motiva Alice. Elle voulait que j'explique à Edward la compétition de bras de fer. En aucun cas je ne voulais le mettre en colère. Je secouai la tête, et Alice soupira.

« Mange juste ces foutus bonbons, Edward » dit Alice. Sa voix aigüe enlaçait colère et agacement, mais elle réussissait à bien le cacher.

La réponse d'Edward fut d'un froid glacial, qui m'effraya. « Sors de ma chambre maintenant. »

Alice le fixa pendant une longue seconde, puis tourna les talons et regagna la porte d'un pas raide. Edward la suivit, puis claqua la porte derrière elle.

Je me raidis sur le canapé. Edward se retourna, mais ses yeux dansaient d'amusement. Il revint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Quelle idiote » sourit-il. Il dirigea une main dans mes cheveux, ses doigts froids contre ma peau incendiée. Je me demandai si c'était ce que tout le monde voulait dire par 'l'incendie de la passion'.

« Donc, pourquoi dois-je manger ces bonbons? Dit Edward. Ai-je inconsciemment accepté l'un des petits plans d'Alice? ». Il ramassa une sucette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Je le regardai bouger avec fascination. « Euh, Bella? Serais-tu devenue muette? »

Je lui expliquai la compétition.

« Hmmm, dit Edward. A en juger les pensées d'Alice, elle a déjà caché la X box, bien que je n'y joue jamais. Mais Emmett ne sera pas content.

- Hé bien il devra s'occuper sans cela » dis-je.

- Tu t'énerves, ma puce? Me dit Edward, me faisant un sourire en coin. « Juste comme j'aime. »

Je rougis fortement.

« Je t'aime aussi comme ça » ajouta Edward, pressant ses lèvres sur les rougeurs de mes joues.

Puis il se recula et sembla penser à quelque chose en particulier. Quand il revint à moi, ses yeux se consumaient et brûlaient sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, sa peau pâle étincelant grâce aux derniers rayons de soleil.

« Alors... dit Edward à voix basse. Je suppose que je suis ton esclave pour une nuit entière? » Il le regarda par-dessus ses sourcils noirs, ses yeux s'assombrissant. J'aimais l'effet que cela donnait sur son visage – il semblait affamé.

« Je suppose que oui, souris-je.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, alors, belle princesse » dit Edward.

.

.

.

*Vous me pardonnerez, je trouve que ça fait plus classe que l'Équipe des Filles! :P

**J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, mais j'ai compris... Le tie-dye est un procédé de teinture qui consiste à nouer un vêtement avant de le plonger dans un ou plusieurs bains de teinture. On obtient ainsi – en théorie – un joli effet de couleurs.

***Vraiment désolée, je voulais pas mais voilà quoi... T_T Pardonnez-moi... :)

.

.

.

…

Et voilà, un chapitre à l'eau de rose pour vous, les gens! Oh comme j'aime l'amour... X

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

CullenLove

PS: La robe de Bella est sur mon profil !

**NdT:**

**Voilà, j'ai mis du temps mais avec les achats de Noël!..**

**J'ai voulu à tout prix vous le poster pour Noël, donc je vous souhaite à toutes un très joyeux Noël :D!! Et plein de bonheur!**

**Bisous, à bientôt,**

**Bellarde.**

**PS; s'il y a des fautes, dites-le moi, je n'ai pas relu car là je vais réveillonner!!!**


	10. Une Nuit Dehors

NdA :

Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas mis à jour pendant un bon bout de temps, mes autres fanfics me prenaient trop la tête!

Juste pour que vous sachiez… mes autres histoires sont celles-ci :

'Pocket Pinups: Portraits of the Cullen Family'

'I Don't Know You Any More'

Si vous avez le temps, passez les lire!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce sont tous ceux de Stephenie Meyer.

**NdT :**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir!**

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour la Nouvelle Année!! Enfin un peu plus tôt, mais le soir-même, je pourrai pas !!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Manue.**

_« Alors... dit Edward à voix basse. Je suppose que je suis ton esclave pour une nuit entière? » Il me regarda par-dessus ses sourcils noirs, ses yeux s'assombrissant. J'aimais l'effet que cela donnait sur son visage – il semblait affamé. _

_« Je suppose que oui, souris-je._

_- Tes désirs sont des ordres, alors, belle princesse » dit Edward._

« Pouvons-nous sortir, Edward? Dis-je.

- Où souhaites-tu aller? » Edward se mit debout et me posa sur le canapé. Il s'avança ensuite vers son armoire et en sortit une chemise blanche. Je me levai et le suivit, fermant les boutons à sa place. Je retroussai ses manches et laissai les boutons du haut de sa chemise ouverts.

« Alors, tu peux voir ce que tu manques? » dit Edward avec un sourire.

Je ne répondis pas, mais lui jetai une paire de chaussures et une veste noire dans les mains. Puis je sautillai hors de la pièce.

Je dansai le long du couloir joyeusement et frappai à la porte d'Alice. Je pouvais entendre Edward marcher dans le couloir derrière moi.

« Bella? dit-il doucement.

- Je te rejoins en bas » dis-je. Il acquiesça et descendit les escaliers, sa main glissant sur la rambarde comme s'il était un prince arrivant dans un hall de banquet.

_Quel bon prince il ferait_, pensai-je.

Alice passa sa tête hors de sa chambre.

« Oui? » dit-elle vivement. Elle semblait de bonne humeur. Jasper apparut derrière elle et il m'envoya un sourire éclatant.

« Voulez-vous sortir avec Edward et moi? Dis-je.

- Est-ce qu'Edward a mangé tous ses bonbons? Demanda Alice.

- Ouais » mentis-je, essayant de sauver Edward d'heures interminables à tousser et cracher des aliments humains dans sa salle de bains.

« Bien, dit Alice.

- Et Jasper? Demandai-je.

- … Ouais » dit Alice, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait eu pitié de son mari, tout comme moi avec Edward.

Je haussai un sourcil. Alice et moi nous sourîmes mutuellement, sachant l'une comme l'autre que les bonbons n'avaient pas été touchés.

« On est trop gentilles, dis-je.

- Dieu vous bénisse de l'être, dit Jasper. Je n'avais pas très envie de vomir des aliments toutes la nuit. Non merci.

- Tu as gagné ton match de toute façon, dit fièrement Alice.

- Emmett a été le seul à vraiment manger tous les bonbons, rigola Jasper. Rosalie l'a obligé.

- Tant mieux pour elle, dit Alice. Elle a su ne pas céder.*

- Donc vous voulez venir? Dis-je.

- Bien sûr, dit Jasper. Alice?

- Ouais, dit-elle. Laisse-nous juste nous habiller.

- Ok »souris-je. Je fermai leur porte après eux et descendis silencieusement les escaliers.

Edward attendait dans le salon, appuyé contre le mur. Il sourit quand il me vit, et son visage s'illumina.

Je passai devant les décombres du sèche-linge sur lequel j'avais trébuché récemment, et fermai un œil pour ne pas voir la porte dont la peinture avait été éraflée quand le sèche-linge était tombé dessus.

« Esmé et Jasper le répareront demain, dit Edward. Esmé a apporté de la peinture aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolée pour ça » dis-je.

Carlisle sortit de son bureau et vint dans le salon. « Où allez-vous? » dit-il, remarquant ma robe et les vêtements classes d'Edward.

« Dehors » dit Edward.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil. « Oh?

- Ouais, Jasper et Alice viennent aussi, dis-je.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard, Edward, dit Carlisle. Nous devons partir chez Victoria demain matin.

- Amusez-vous bien, alors » dit Esmé, passant sa tête hors de la cuisine. Elle portait un tablier et avait une fleur dans les cheveux.

« Oh, c'est donc là que tu es, Esmé! » dit Carlisle.

Esmé se cacha vivement dans la cuisine, mais c'était trop tard car Carlisle l'avait déjà vue.

« Tu ne peux plus m'échapper maintenant! » dit Carlisle, courant vers la cuisine. Il en sortit une seconde plus tard, Esmé dans ses bras. Il lui arracha ses maniques des mains et grimpa les escaliers avec elle.

Je regardai Edward et souris suggestivement.

« Je suppose qu'Esmé va payer pour avoir distrait Carlisle lors de son match contre toi » dit Edward. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et nos doigts entremêlés s'assemblaient parfaitement comme s'ils étaient faits pour aller ensemble.

« Alice! » appela Edward, sa voix pas plus haute que s'il parlait normalement.

Mais Alice avait visiblement entendu car elle apparut au sommet des escaliers. Elle était sublime – comme une déesse, une princesse. Ses lèvres étaient enduites de rouge à lèvres, magnifiquement bien appliqué. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux et souples, et ils s'étiraient en petites pointes désordonnées. Son corps menu était habillé d'une courte robe rouge, le même que celui de son rouge à lèvres. Elle sourit d'un air espiègle et commença à descendre les escaliers.

Puis Jasper arriva derrière elle. Il portait un pantalon lâche, et une chemise blanche ressemblant beaucoup à celle d'Edward. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement coiffés, et je supposai qu'Alice l'avait attaqué avec une brosse pour le rendre un tant soit peu présentable.

Il avait un air revêche et grincheux sur la tête alors qu'il suivait sa femme.

« Alice, gémit-il, tripotant le nœud-papillon à son cou. Franchement, suis-je obligé de le porter?

- Oui, dit Alice.

- Mais _pourquoi_? Dit Jasper. C'est inconfortable.

- Tu es adorable » dit Alice.

Jasper s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Il poussa un soupir comme un enfant énervé. « Je ne veux pas être adorable.

- Très bien, dit Alice. Tu es sexy. »

Alice marcha vers la porte d'entrée, saisissant au passage ses clés de voiture suspendues à un crochet près de la porte. Jasper la suivit, et alors qu'elle ne le regardait pas, enleva son nœud-papillon et le cacha dans sa poche. Il me fit un clin d'œil en passant devant moi.

« Viens, Bella » dit Edward, m'emmenant par la main hors de la maison. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis nous entrâmes à l'arrière de la voiture d'Alice. Avant même que j'ai compris cela, nous conduisions.

« Où allons-nous? » demandai-je, me blottissant contre le corps froid d'Edward, dur mais réconfortant.

« Nous allons à une soirée dansante, dit Alice.

- Une soirée dansante? Dis-je, l'horreur présente dans ma voix.

- Oui, dit Alice. Une soirée dansante à Port Angeles.

- Mais- mais... » commençai-je, mais je m'arrêtai quand Alice me lança un sourire éblouissant dans le rétroviseur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Alice. Tu as Edward pour s'occuper de toi.

- Mais j'ai décidé que je voulais sortir... je ne te l'ai même pas dit à l'avance. Comment as-tu pu projeter d'aller à une soirée dansante? Dis-je.

- Je peux voir le futur, Bella, dit Alice. J'ai réservé des tickets.

- Oh mon Dieu, dis-je. Non, non, non!

- Si, si, si!

- Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas? Dis-je.

- Ouais »dit Alice. Jasper prit sa main qui n'était pas sur le volant et la serra.

Alice lui jeta un regard en biais et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-il arrivé au nœud-papillon? Dit-elle, une pointe de contrariété dans la voix.

- Je dois l'avoir perdu » dit Jasper d'un air sincère, mais il gâcha l'effet en me faisant un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

POV Edward

Bella se décontracta quelque temps après, ayant apparemment décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête avec un débat au sujet de la soirée. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais contre des vampires.

_Hmmm, _pensa Jasper. _Alice sera sûrement superbe ce soir. Je me demande pourquoi elle a voulu nous emmener à une soirée dansante... et j'espère qu'elle ne rentrera pas dans une colère noire pour le nœud-papillon._

Je tournai la tête pour regarder Alice et écouter sa 'voix'.

_Je suis sûre que Bella va aimer ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir. Une nuit entière à danser... et elle porte des chaussures parfaites pour cela. Je suis contente d'avoir quelques chaussures qui ne la feraient pas trébucher ou avec lesquelles elle aurait des ampoules. J'espère vraiment qu'Edward et Jasper passeront une belle nuit aussi._

« Où sont Rose et Emmett?

- Ils sont partis chasser, dit Jasper. Et pour un long voyage.

- Où?

- En Europe. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas dit où, je pense que cela pourrait être l'Angleterre. »

(NdA : Si vous mettez une review, Emmett viendra chez vous et vous mordra, habitants d'Angleterre!)

(NdT : Ouais béh moi je dis, Emmett et Rose sont partis en France, et ils vont venir chez nous, NA !!)

La voiture s'arrêta devant la façade d'un grand bâtiment, fait de pierre. Quand j'ouvris la porte, un courant d'air s'infiltra dans la voiture avec un son sifflant. La robe de Bella voleta dans le vent alors que je l'aidai à sortir, et ses cheveux s'envolaient dans tous les sens comme s'ils étaient vivants.

« Il y a assurément du vent » nous informa Jasper.

J'entendis un faible bip alors qu'Alice verrouillait la voiture, puis elle nous mena sur la route vers le bâtiment en pierre. Les guirlandes électriques étaient disposées dans un arbre devant l'entrée, et la porte du bâtiment exposait une grande enseigne, qui disait 'Winter Annual Dance' (Soirée Annuelle d'Hiver).

« Allons-y » dit Alice, donnant quatre tickets à un homme qui se tenait debout dans le porche dans un smoking noir. Il nous sourit chaleureusement et ses yeux suivirent Bella et Alice alors que nous les conduisions à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était composé d'une immense pièce, essentiellement une énorme piste de danse. Il y avait une série de chaises contre les murs de la pièce, pour que les personnes puissent s'asseoir si elles se sentaient fatiguées à force de danser. Un bar couvrait le mur de droite, et les gens qui en partaient avaient des cocktails fruités dans leurs mains. Il y avait un air joyeux de fête, et je n'avais pas besoin du pouvoir de Jasper pour ressentir la bonne humeur présente dans la pièce ce soir.

« C'est ravissant, entendis-je dire Bella.

- Ça l'est, lui sourit en retour Alice. Je savais que tu aimerais.

- Veux-tu danser? Demanda Jasper à Alice, baisant sa main.

- Avec plaisir »dit Alice. Elle sourit à Bella et moi avant de suivre Jasper dans la foule.

« Veux-tu une boisson? Demandai-je à Bella.

- Oui s'il te plaît » répondit-elle.

Je la pris par la taille, mes mains émerveillées par la chaleur de sa peau, et l'emmenai au bar.

« Bonsoir » dit l'homme derrière le bar à Bella. Il devait avoir environ vingt ans, mais dégageait une aura d'autorité. Deux garçons plus jeunes étaient debout derrière lui, attendant la commande de Bella pour lui apporter les boissons. Les trois hommes étaient grands – anormalement grands – et musclés. Chacun avait le même regard dans les yeux – un peu animal. Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai plus fermement Bella contre moi.

« Puis-je avoir un coca, s'il te plaît? Me demanda Bella, se tournant pour me voir.

- Bien sûr » répondis-je, ne quittant pas des yeux les hommes.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers moi, me remarquant. J'étais debout derrière Bella, mais leurs yeux étaient fixés sur moi maintenant. Ils fronçaient les sourcils.

Je plaquai quelques billets sur le comptoir et les garçons donnèrent à Bella sa boisson. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de me demander si je voulais quelque chose, semblant savoir que je refuserais. Alors que j'emmenais Bella plus loin, je ne pouvais pas masquer le sentiment qu'ils ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

Bella finit rapidement sa boisson, et retourna en arrière pour ramener son verre au bar. Je vis comme l'un des garçons plongeait son regard dans le mien de l'autre côté de la pièce, puis sourit singulièrement et se tourna vers Bella. Il me vint à l'esprit que je n'avais pas tenté de pénétrer leurs esprits auparavant. J'essayai donc, à l'opposé de la piste de danse.

_J'ai envie qu'il me propose de danser. Ces filles me regardent comme si j'étais célibataire, sans petit-ami. Si mon homme me demandait juste de danser, je pourrais leur montrer._

J'ignorai la 'voix' de cette femme et essayai d'entendre une nouvelle fois. Une multitude de pensées différentes firent irruption dans ma tête, se pressant comme si elles voulaient toutes être les premières à se faire entendre. Je me frottai une tempe alors que je les classai, ignorant celles que je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter.

_Je veux boire... J'ai si soif. Bordel! J'ai laissé mon porte-monnaie à la maison – _Non ce n'était pas eux. Je me débarrassai des pensées de cet homme.

_Regardez-le! Sa braguette est ouverte! _Pensai quelqu'un, et je baissai mon regard pour vérifier que ce n'était pas moi. Non, ça ne l'était pas. J'eus un petit sourire en coin quand une femme saisit l'épaule d'un homme près de moi et lui dit :

« Votre braguette est ouverte » avec un sourire condescendant.

L'homme regarda vers le bas avec horreur, puis fuit de la pièce. Je me sentais désolé pour lui, mais mon attention se relâcha lorsque je remarquai que Bella se frayait un chemin parmi la foule vers moi.

« Hé » dit-elle doucement quand elle fut proche de moi.

Je pris sa main et l'embrassai, mes lèvres caressant légèrement sa paume. « M'offririez-vous une danse? Demandai-je.

- Oui » dit Bella d'une voix haletante.

Je trouvai un endroit désert de gens et pris Bella par la taille, oubliant subitement tous les doutes que j'avais eu à propos des garçons du bar. Je serrai fermement Bella, et elle appuya sa tête contre mon torse alors que nous nous balancions au rythme de la musique. C'était un de ces morceaux de virtuoses que l'on appelait musique lente.

_J'aime être proche de Bella, _pensai-je, _Je ne peux croire qu'elle veuille être avec moi!_

POV Alice

Alors que Jasper et moi tournoyions sur la musique, j'aperçus Bella et Edward au bar. Le visage de ce dernier avait l'air inquiet, préoccupé, nerveux et en colère, tout cela en même temps. Son regard était fixé sur l'homme derrière le bar.

« Qui sont-ils? Murmurai-je à Jasper, qui les avait également remarqué.

- Je ne sais pas » dit Jasper.

J'eus la sensation qu'une vague de calme s'étendait sur moi, et supposant que c'était Jasper, dis, « Jasper... Ne fais pas ça.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un air penaud. Je veux juste que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je me serrai plus contre lui. Il était si prévenant, prêt à éloigner la peine des autres et la supporter lui-même. Je décidai de le remercier et l'exprimai à haute voix.

Alors que la musique parvenait à sa fin, je sentis une vision arriver. A moitié dans ce monde et à moitié dans un autre, je perçus Jasper s'en apercevoir et me prendre par la main, m'amenant vers la rangée de chaises alignées contre le mur.

_L'odeur de sueur subsiste dans la pièce..._

_Paupières à demi-closes._

_De petites pupilles rondes et brillantes. Il y a du savoir en elles...?_

_De la chaleur... Du feu – qui se propage._

_Quelque chose appuyé contre son visage._

_Des éclairs de couleurs – un aperçu de colère._

_La rage, la barbarie, la guerre._

_Accroupie. En elle, la lutte jusqu'à la mort._

_Puis elle fuit... elle s'enfuit._

J'ouvris les yeux, et avec un halètement, regardai le visage de Jasper, qui était à seulement un centimètre du mien.

« Qu'était-ce, Alice? Dit-il, la voix anxieuse, « Qu'as-tu vu?

- Je ne sais pas... dis-je lentement. Cela n'a aucun sens.

- Tu vas bien? » Dit Jasper, me secouant légèrement par les épaules, « A quoi cela ressemblait?

- Je vais bien, dis-je. La vision. C'était des flashs... Je ne pouvais pas voir clairement. C'était comme si l'on regardait par une carreau brisé.

- Que se passait-il?

- Hé bien... j'ai vu du feu. Et des pelages ou quelque chose de la sorte.

- Y avait-il quelqu'un? Dit Jasper, Quelqu'un que nous connaissons?

- Il y avait deux personnes. Deux vampires, je pouvais voir la peau pâle.

- Qui étaient-ce? M'encouragea Jasper.

- Je n'ai pas pu voir, dis-je, frustrée. Il y avait quelque chose qui brouillait ma vue. »

Je chancelai sur la chaise et Jasper me rattrapa d'une poigne ferme.

« Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien?

- Oui, dis-je. Mais penses-tu que nous devrions rejoindre Edward et Bella et leur en parler?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jasper. Est-ce que la vision te semblait importante?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, dis-je. C'est énervant! Je ne sais _rien, _même pas qui est concerné, mais je suis nerveuse.

- Peut-être que nous devrions leur dire, alors » dit Jasper.

Je réfléchis pendant une seconde, puis secouai la tête. « J'veux pas leur gâcher la soirée.

- Es-tu sûre, Alice? C'est peut-être important.

- Je peux m'en occuper, dis-je. _Nous_ pouvons nous en occuper, n'est-ce pas? »

Jasper acquiesça. « Je suis toujours avec toi.

- Merci » dis-je, l'aimant encore plus si c'était possible.

.

.

*L'expression anglaise, c'est : _She's got some backbone. _Backbone = Colonne vertébrale !! Et je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent français pour dire qu'elle avait su résister…

.

.

NdA :

Je suis désolée si c'est plus court que les autres chapitres :D

J'ai été siiii occupée!

Condamnons tous les profs à l'enfer XD

CullenLove

Ps. REVIEW!

XXX

**NdT :**

**Et voilà, pour le Nouvel An, bon un peu en avance mais le soir même, tout le monde sera occupé!**

**Alors Bonne Année à vous toutes (ou tous), et Bonne Nuit.**

**Manue.**


	11. Jake l'Espion

Nda :

Voici le nouveau chapitre :D

Désolée pour le délai!

**J'ai besoin de gens pour signer une pétition contre les devoirs! Lol**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :(**

**NdT : **

**Et voili voilou un chapitre encore un peu court mais c'est pas grave, le chapitre 9 était super long ;D**

**Désolée du petit retard, le boulot (comme l'auteur d'ailleurs... moi je vote sa pétition :P !!!)**

**Bonne Lecture !!**

**Bellarde.**

POV Jacob

La fête battait son plein – comme chaque année. Une masse de jeunes femmes et hommes tournaient autour de la pièce avec leur partenaire. Je marchai vers le bar, souriant à Sam, Quil et Paul.

« Comment ça va? Dis-je, me glissant derrière le bar à leurs côtés.

- Bien, Jake, dit Paul. Il y a beaucoup de filles chaudes ici ce soir.

- Est-ce donc toujours à cela que tu penses, Paul? Dit Sam, le cognant exprès derrière la tête avec un verre.

- Il n'y a pas assez d'espace dans son cerveau pour autre chose » informai-je, servant une bière à la femme devant le bar. Je lui souris et elle me fit un clin d'œil en retour avant de retourner dans la foule.

« Tu as au moins une fan » me taquina Quil, pointant son doigt sur le dos de la fille que je venais de servir. Je frappai son bras.

« Y'a quelqu'un que vous avez vu que vous aimez? Dit Embry alors qu'il avançait vers moi avec Jared.

- Non, dis-je.

- J'ai vu une chaudasse, dit Paul, Mais elle était déjà avec un mec.

- A quoi ressemblait-elle? Demanda Embry.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? Dit Sam.

- Pour qu'il puisse fantasmer sur elle en Maths, l'informai-je, me récoltant une tape à l'arrière de ma tête à l'aide d'une chaussure.

- Elle a des cheveux bruns, expliqua Paul, faisant des moulinets avec les mains. Et elle portait une robe courte, avec des taches vertes, et roses... et, euh, peut-être blanches aussi...

- Tu es un de ces losers » dis-je avec un sourire. Je remplis encore quelques verres de cocktails et un martini. Eh bien! les gens buvaient ce soir.

« Venez dehors » dit soudain Sam, ouvrant la porte derrière nous. Il laissa une fille s'occuper du bar, qui ne faisait pas partie de notre 'clan', puis ferma la porte après nous. Nous étions dehors maintenant, près du parking. Je pouvais voir les lumières se refléter sur les voitures à ma gauche. J'aperçus une Porsche jaune et sifflai silencieusement pour moi-même.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous sortis? » demanda Paul. Il ne portait pas de chemise, mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas froid pour autant.

« Je voulais vous dire que je pense qu'il y n'y a pas que des humains ici ce soir, dit Sam. Quand cette fille brune est venue... ben il y avait un homme avec elle, vous savez, aux cheveux bronze, peau pâle? Hé ben il sentait comme un vampire. »

Sam fit une pause et nous hochâmes la tête chacun notre tour. Je voulus rire, mais me retins.

« Je suis presque totalement sûr que c'était une sangsue, continua Sam. Et la fille était si jolie qu'elle pourrait bien l'être également.

- Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire? Demanda Jared.

- On ne permet pas aux Cullen de mordre les humains. C'est contraire au traité! Cria presque Paul.

- Chut!

- Désolé, souffla Paul. Mais c'est vrai.

- Si c'est un vampire, alors nous agirons, dit simplement Sam. Ils ne peuvent pas rompre le traité et partir avec.

- Je parie que c'en est une! Dit Paul. Elle était autour des buveurs de sang.

- Je les ai vus danser, dit Embry. Je n'y ai pourtant même pas prêter attention. Elle avait sa tête sur son torse.

- Attendons leur départ, alors, proposai-je. Et observons-les. »

Sam me regarda pendant un instant puis acquiesça. « Bonne idée, Jake.

- Et alors on pourra voir s'ils ont rompu le traité et mordu une humaine. »

Pendant que nous attendions que la fête se termine, presque toutes les boissons avaient disparu des étagères derrière nous. Paul et Jared avaient passé la plupart de la nuit à danser avec des filles, mais Embry, Quil et moi étions fidèlement restés à notre poste tandis que Sam gardait un œil sur les sangsues.

Vers minuit, la fête commença à se finir. Les gens prenaient leur manteau et retournaient dans leur voiture. Il commença à pleuvoir, mais c'était juste une légère bruine et elle était plus énervante qu'autre chose. Je regardai par la fenêtre pour voir un couple sortir, puis revenir au bar, se sentant apparemment quelque peu malade.

« Prêt, Jake? » me souffla Sam en nous rejoignant au bar. Qui, Embry et Jared étaient occupés à nettoyer le hall et empiler les chaises dans un coin. Les gens formaient une masse autour des porte manteaux.

« Ouais, répondis-je.

- Les vampires partent bientôt, dit Sam. Je te prends parce que j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne laisseras pas tes émotions te faire perdre le contrôle. Les autres sont un peu, vois-tu, immatures pour cela? Ils passeraient probablement une grande partie de leur temps à observer les femmes au lieu de les examiner pour voir si elles étaient des vampires.

- Super » dis-je. Sam et moi nous glissâmes hors de la pièce par la porte de derrière, et la fermâmes discrètement. Je pouvais entendre le reste de la meute s'activer à l'intérieur, en train de ranger. J'entendis un entrechoquement lorsque Paul jeta une bouteille dans la poubelle de l'autre côté de la pièce, et de fortes acclamations quand elle atterrit au bon endroit.

« Ils ont un peu trop bu, je pense, dit Sam.

- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, pourtant, dis-je, m'appuyant contre le mur. Nous ne savions pas que les buveurs de sang se pointeraient.

- Ouais, accepta Sam. Je sais que je peux toujours te faire confiance, cependant. C'est important d'avoir un bras droit, tu sais?

- Je pige.

- Encore que tu devais être le chef... c'est dans ton sang, dit Sam, me demandant ainsi pour la centième fois si je voulais prendre sa place cette fois.

- Sam, dis-je. Arrête ça. C'est ton poste. Tu sais que je ne le veux pas.

- Oui, oui, dit Sam. Je sais. Je ne comprends juste pas _pourquoi _tu ne veux pas être le chef!

- Dois-je l'expliquer à nouveau? Dis-je, sentant pour la première fois comme j'étais adulte.

- Je me demandai juste- commença Sam, avant de s'arrêter. Regarde! Ils sont là! »

Et ça ne manqua pas, ils marchaient du parking vers la porte.

« La Porsche doit être à eux, dis-je. C'est la seule voiture qu'il reste.

- Pouvons-nous nous approcher? » se dit Sam à lui-même. Il calcula la distance entre les vampires et nous, et acquiesça tout seul. Il se tourna soudainement et attrapa deux sacs poubelle derrière nous posés au sol. Il m'en fourra un entre les mains.

« A quoi ça va servir? Chuchotai-je.

- Aie l'air d'attacher les sacs pour les mettre dans la poubelle, dit Sam. Pas de rôder pour les regarder. »

Sam flâna vers l'avant innocemment. Je le suivis, essayant de me retenir de siffler. Cela aurait été un petit peu _trop _innocent.

Les vampires traversèrent le parking d'un pas détendu, l'homme blond riant avec l'homme aux cheveux bronze. La femme toute petite sautillait quasiment, et elle semblait presque sur le point de danser tant elle était gracieuse. La femme brune souriait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tenait la main de l'homme aux cheveux bronze, et avait l'air heureuse. Je pouvais voir ses longs cheveux brillants d'ici et eus soudain très envie de les toucher. Mes poings se serrèrent.

« Bien, ces personnes sont sans doute des vampires » grommela Sam si bas que les vampires ne seraient pas capable de l'entendre. Je dus me pencher plus près pour entendre.

Je ficelai le haut du sac poubelle et le fis tourner pour le serrer. Sam ouvrit le couvercle d'une énorme poubelle se dressant contre le mur. Les vampires ne nous avaient pas remarqué – ils étaient trop occupés entre eux.

La petite femme dansa jusqu'à la voiture et l'ouvrit en pressant un bouton. Elle ne s'installa pas dedans directement, mais se tourna vers l'homme blond et lui sourit en faisant battre ses paupières. Elle lui dit quelque chose, que nous ne pouvions pas entendre, et il rit. Alors l'autre fille grommela dans sa barbe et les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Que crois-tu qu'ils disent? » murmurai-je. Sam me prit le sac des mains, et se détourna pour le mettre dans la poubelle. En plein mouvement, il trébucha et le sac s'envola de ses mains. Son contenu se vidèrent par terre, mais Sam sourit au lieu de semblé énervé.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, hein? » dis-je, ne quittant pas les vampires de yeux. L'homme blond et sa copine s'embrassaient, maintenant, appuyés contre un côté de la voiture.

« Bien entendu, dit Sam. Je nous ai juste fait gagné un peu de temps.

- D'accord » dis-je.

Je pouvais voir Sam ramasser les déchets du coin de l'œil, sans se soucier d'être rapide.

« Tu les regardes, dit Sam. Et je fais ça.

- Ok.

- Que font-ils maintenant? Chuchota Sam.

- Hé bien, deux d'entre eux s'embrassent toujours... dis-je, Et le cheveux bronze se tourne maintenant vers l'autre femme. » Je marquai une pause d'une seconde, regardant l'homme aux cheveux bronze se pencher en avant et emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brunette. Elle rigola de nouveau et mit ses mains sur son torse.

« Que font-ils, maintenant? » demanda Sam.

Je l'ignorai.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le couple, et avant que je l'ai réalisé, l'homme blond et la femme aux cheveux noirs se retrouvèrent dans la voiture. Elle démarra celle-ci, et monta le régime du moteur.

«Rentrez à l'intérieur! » l'entendis-je crier, bien que je fus de l'autre côté du parking.

Il l'ignorèrent et s'embrassèrent, appuyés contre la porte de l'auto. La fille mit une de ses jambes sur la hanche de l'homme et celui-ci avait posé ses deux mains sur la fenêtre de la voiture, derrière la tête de la fille. Il me semblait qu'ils faisaient ça juste pour embêter les deux qui étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

« Venez! » hurla encore la fille. L'homme blond frappa sa main sur la vitre de l'auto.

« Edward! Cria la toute petite femme, klaxonnant trois fois.

- Ah! Murmurai-je. Un nom. »

Sam acquiesça du sol. « Cool, maintenant on a quelque chose pour se passer le temps. »

L'homme nommé Edward l'embrassait maintenant plus doucement, ses mains s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux. Les petites mains de la brunette se déplaçaient le long de son dos, et elle les mit dans les poches arrières du jean d'Edward.

Lentement, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, et l'homme dit quelque chose. Il prit alors sa main et embrassa chaque doigt. Je pouvais voir la pâleur de la peau de la fille depuis l'autre côté du parking. _Elle doit être un vampire, _pensai-je, _ce garçon ne serait pas capable d'être si proche d'elle, ne pas faire attention quand il l'embrasse, si elle était humaine!_

« Que font-ils? » dit Sam, le corps tendu. Mes yeux les suivirent alors qu'ils montaient tous deux dans la voiture.

« Ils sont dans l'auto, maintenant » dis-je. Le bruit du moteur était fort et il y eut un coup de frein venant de la Porsche dans le parking. Environ deux secondes plus tard, elle était hors de vue de la route.

« Ils aiment sûrement rouler vite » dit Sam en se relevant. Il ramassa le reste des déchets et les jeta dans la benne. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi. « Donc?

- Quoi? Dis-je.

- Quel est le verdict? Dit Sam, Ont-ils mordu une humaine ou pas? La fille était-elle un vampire? »

_Que devrais-je dire? _Pensai-je. _Dire la vérité, et ainsi avouer que j'étais trop occupé à regarder la fille plutôt que de vérifier si elle était un vampire? Suis-je comme Jared, Embry, Paul et Quil, trop ivre et immature pour faire sérieusement le travail que l'on ma demandé?_

« C'était un vampire » dis-je d'un ton confiant.

Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent. « Ils ont rompu le traité!

- Ouais, dis-je silencieusement. Je suppose que oui. »

Déjà, je commençais à me sentir coupable. Quand Sam l'apprendrait, il serait sûrement furieux contre moi. La prochaine fois que je muterais en loup-garou, il entendrait mes pensées et saurait que j'avais menti. Je me chargeai mentalement de ne pas me transformer aussi longtemps que possible.

« Nous devons aller le dire aux autres » dit Sam, et il ouvrit brutalement la porte. Je le suivis dans l'entrée vide. Le peu de personnel qui avait été là était maintenant rentré chez soi, nous laissant fermer. Nous étions largement fidèles, car nous avions gardés la paix dans les hostilités et (bien que le personnel ne le sache pas, inconsciemment ils avaient eu un sentiment de sécurité venant de nous) nous les protégions.

« Sam? » dit Paul. Le reste d'entre eux arriva, Jared une bouteille en main. Il prit une goulée de la boisson et lâcha la bouteille vide dans une poubelle.

« As-tu tout bu? Lui demandai-je. La bouteille entière? »

Il haussa les épaules et hoqueta dans son souffle.

« Bien. On a un problème, là, dit Sam, voulant ignorer la forte habitude de boire de Jared pour le moment. Écoutez. »

Nous nous rassemblâmes tous autour de lui.

« Cette fille brune que nous avons vue tout à l'heure est un vampire, cela veut donc dire que les Cullen ont rompu le traité, expliqua Sam. Ils ont mordu une humaine. »

Jared et Paul s'en tapèrent cinq. Je les regardai d'un air menaçant.

« Quand attaquons-nous? Demanda Quil.

- Attaquer?

- Tu sais, les tuer? Ils ont mordu un humain! Ça veut dire que le traité ne compte plus! On peut tous les détruire, et être enfin débarrassés d'eux.

- Hmmm, dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- On ne peut pas simplement leur permettre d'y échapper! Dit Paul. Ils mordraient alors plus de personnes!

- Ils ont rompu le traité, accorda Embry. Ils méritent la punition.

- Pourquoi ne voterions-nous pas? Proposa Quil.

- Oui, bonne idée, dit Jared.

- Sam est le chef, intervins-je. C'est sa décision.

- Non, non, dit Sam. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Jake. On peut voter s'ils le souhaitent.

- Qui vote pour que nous les attaquions demain matin? » dit Quil, et il leva la main. Celles de Paul et Jared se joignirent à elle. Embry réfléchit un instant, puis après m'avoir lancé un regard empli d'excuses, leva également sa main.

« Donc c'est réglé, dit Sam. Nous attaquons demain. »

NdA :

Oooh, que va-t-il se passer?

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Review s'il vous plaît!

Je fais ça... Bien, j'écris en ce moment trois fanfics. Et je pensais que je posterais un chapitre de deux d'entre elles aujoud'hui. Celle qui aura le plus de review, ou le plus de reviews agréables et utiles, sera l'histoire dont j'écrirai le prochain chapitre en premier.

Cela veut dire que vous seuls choisirez la fanfic que vous voulez en misa à jour au plus vite!

Alors REVIEW :D

**NdT :**

**Quel naze ce Jacob quand même !!! Je l'ai jamais aimé ni dans le livre ni dans le film, mais alors là il dépasse les bornes haha!**

**Laissez moi une tite review s'il vous plaît :)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue. Désolée encore du petit retard.**

**Bonne Soirée,**

**Bellarde.**


	12. Les Baisers Contre la Voiture

NdA :

Je sais que cela fait un peu beaucoup énormément de temps depuis que j'ai posté la dernière fois, mais j'étais loin et sans Internet...

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Je l'ai écrit après le commentaire d'une revieweuse qui voulait savoir de quoi riaient Bella, Edward, Alice et Jasper! Cela prouve donc que vos reviews sont importantes pour moi!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien mis à part mon complot.**

NdT :

Je sais que ça fait un peu beaucoup énormément de temps que j'ai pas posté, mais j'étais très très très très busy :S. Alors profitez bien de ce chapitre! On se retrouve en bas.

Edward's POV

« Viens, Bella! C'est l'heure de rentrer! » appela Alice, prenant le manteau de Bella. Je le pris des mains d'Alice et aidai Bella à l'enfiler. Elle me sourit, et mon cœur explosa.

« Merci, Alice » dit Bella, mais ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans les miens. Elle prit ma main et je serrai doucement la sienne.

« Dépêche-toi Bella, dit Alice. On doit faire les valises ce soir. Nous partons demain matin, tu te souviens?

- Chuut, murmurai-je. Ne parle pas si fort.

- Tous les autres sont partis! Dit Alice. Il n'y a personne pour entendre. »

Mes yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce. Alice avait raison – tous les invités étaient partis. Mais ces hommes que j'avais remarqués au bar étaient toujours là. Je lus leurs esprits juste au cas où.

_Nettoyer... nettoyer a-t-il dit! Je déteste nettoyer. Quand les invités s'en vont, et que la fête se finit, les gens dans mon cas, on les oblige à nettoyer. Ça pue!_

Les pensées du reste du groupe étaient un fouillis complet dénué de sens – je reconnus l'odeur d'alcool venant de l'autre côté de la salle. _Ils ne causeront aucun dommage, _pensai-je pour moi-même. _Nous sommes saufs._

« Grouille-toi, Edward » dit Alice en me jetant mon manteau. Je l'attrapai de ma main qui n'était pas dans celle de Bella et la mis sur mon épaule. Jasper et Alice étaient déjà dehors, Bella et moi les suivîmes donc. Alors que nous traversions le parking, je regardais Bella du coin de l'œil. Je ne pouvais croire à quel point elle était belle ce soir. Tous les jours, en fait.

Mes yeux descendirent vers ses jambes, longues et d'un blanc crémeux. La robe courte accentuait tout ce qui était splendide chez elle. Bella était vraiment chaude comme ça!

« Merci de m'avoir fait sortir ce soir » dit Bella, interrompant mes pensées.

Je me souris à moi-même. « Aucun problème.

- Merci Alice » dit Bella devant, à Alice, qui dansait à travers le parking joyeusement, chantonnant dans sa barbe.

Alice lui sourit en retour et lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Ce n'est pas encore fini! Edward est ton esclave pour toute la nuit!

- J'avais presque oublié, dit Bella en souriant.

- Tirez-en le meilleur parti, dit Jasper. Nous ne serons plus vos esclaves après cette nuit. Dès que le matin arrivera, nous reviendrons à la normale.

- Ah, dit Alice, mais il y a plusieurs heures jusque là.

- Vrai, dit Jasper à contrecœur.

- Je me demande ce que je lui ferai faire » dit Alice, et elle rigola ensuite. Son esprit fut soudain envahi de plein d'images, que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de partager. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas écouter. C'était comme si elle me les criait.

« Alice... » grommelai-je.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non! Je veux m'amuser!

- Tu es _si_ agaçante » répondis-je juste.

Bella pressa de nouveau ma main.

Je serrai les dents et cédai aux pensées d'Alice, ne pouvant pas les bloquer. Je ne pouvais même pas entendre les pensées de Jasper, tant celles d'Alice étaient imposantes.

« Surcharge de cerveau, Edward? Dit Jasper en me regardant.

- Ouais » dis-je.

Alice dansa vers l'avant et ouvrit la voiture. Elle se tourna alors et s'appuya contre l'auto, battant des paupières vers Jasper. Je remarquai l'expression de son visage – cela ressemblait aux yeux de Bambi. Je savais que Jasper ne pourrait pas résister.

« Jasper, dit Alice. Je veux que tu m'embrasses. »

Jasper rit ouvertement.

« Une demande de petit diablotin » marmonna Bella dans sa barbe.

Je grognai et Alice sembla offensée. Son expression ne nous fit que plus rire, et finalement elle se joignit à nous.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment très sympa, Bella, dit Alice en souriant. Allez venez, Prince Charmant. J'ai demandé un baiser.

- Je vais te montrer comment on embrasse » dit Jasper en un souffle. Il caressa de sa main le dos d'Alice, et prit son visage en coupe de l'autre main. Il s'appuya plus encore contre elle, et ses lèvres caressèrent doucement les siennes avant qu'il ne se recule de nouveau. Il se rapprocha et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, traçant de petits cercles humides sur sa peau avec sa langue.

« Ne me taquine pas, Jasper » murmura Alice en haletant.

Jasper se recula une nouvelle fois, et l'embrassa alors de manière correcte. Ses mains se baladaient lentement sur son corps, ses doigts ressemblant à des ailes de papillon. Sa main gauche se posa sur sa hanche, et la droite prit la bretelle de sa robe et la fit glisser de l'épaule.

Alice arqua son dos et pressa sa poitrine contre le torse de Jasper.

« Je veux aussi un baiser » dit doucement Bella à ma gauche.

Je me tournai vers elle, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur mon visage. Son cœur accéléra la cadence, et je savais que je faisais sur elle ce qu'elle appelait l'_éblouir_.

« Edward, gémit-elle. Ne me fais pas attendre. »

Je vis Alice tourner sa tête durant une courte seconde du coin de l'œil. « J'ai parié que tu ne pouvais pas le battre, Edward » chuchota-t-elle, parlant du baiser. Elle se retourna vers Jasper la seconde suivante et reprit ses embrassades.

« Est-ce un défi? » dis-je. Je pus voir Alice acquiescer vaguement, avant que la tête de Jasper ne me bloque la vue.

« Je ferai la juge, dit Bella.

- Je suis sûr que tu serais bien trop heureuse pour ça, la taquinai-je, et le visage de Bella se ferma. Je plaisante, mon amour » murmurai-je d'une voix douce. Je me collai plus à elle, souriant lorsque son cœur se mit à accélérer, cognant de façon irrégulière contre sa poitrine.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, et la chaleur qui émanait de son visage me réchauffait les doigts. Alors je déplaçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant de mes doigts. C'était aussi doux qu'un duvet d'oie et je pouvais sentir son habituel shampooing à la fraise. Je sentis ma veste glisser de mes épaules et me rendis compte que Bella venait de me la prendre.

« Pressée *baiser* de me *baiser* déshabiller? » demandai-je.

Bella rit doucement, reprenant son souffle entre deux baisers. Elle haletait, mais ne me laissait pas m'arrêter. Ses mains étaient derrière mon cou, me tenant contre elle.

« Tu dois *baiser* respirer, mon amour » marmonnai-je, obligeant en douceur sa tête à se reculer pour qu'elle puisse prendre une bouffée d'air. Elle ressemblait à une femme se noyant – mais une femme en pleine noyade la plus heureuse du monde. J'eus un petit sourire satisfait; j'adorais l'effet que j'avais sur elle.

« Je n'aurais pas à respirer si tu m'avais transformée, grommela Bella sombrement.

- Ne sois pas comme ça » murmurai-je d'une voix profonde. Bella gémit et me tira contre elle une nouvelle fois.

Je sentis Bella tressauter, puis capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes et se mouler dans mon corps de telle sorte que nous ne pourrions jamais être séparés – la voiture avait grondé contre son dos lorsqu'Alice l'avait démarrée. Cette dernière fit monter le régime du moteur et je jurai.

« Montez! Cria Alice.

- Hmmh » murmurai-je pour moi-même. J'étais sur le point de me détacher de Bella mais elle m'arrêta, passant ses mains autour de ma taille. Je pouvais sentir chaque courbe de son corps contre le mien et ne pus résister.

« Ne pars pas, chuchota Bella.

- Je ne vais pas n'importe où » dis-je, remarquant la pointe – comment dire? - _bestiale_ dans ma propre voix. _Je dois me maîtriser! Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, _pensai-je, mais les lèvres de Bella sur les miennes firent s'envoler toutes pensées de mon esprit. J'étais hyper conscient d'elle alors qu'elle enroulait une de ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je pouvais facilement l'arrêter, mais pas sans la blesser. J'étais à sa merci, mais je ne voulais pas m'échapper.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant... jamais ressenti ce _désir_ courant dans toutes mes veines. Je pouvais jurer que mon cœur avait quelque sentiment perdu en lui, bien qu'il ne battît plus dans mon corps. Je grognai lorsque je me rendis compte que Jasper était capable de sentir mes émotions, et fut plus amusé du fait qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir les remplacer par un autre sentiment, en usant de son pouvoir. Soit ça, soit il ne voulait pas partir d'ici autant qu'Alice.

Je pouvais l'entendre klaxonner comme une folle maintenant, mais le bruit fracassant n'eut aucun impact sur mes émotions à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que Bella et moi dans mon esprit. C'était le plus important pour mon monde.

« Venez _tout de suite_! » Cria Alice.

Jasper abattit sa main sur la fenêtre de l'auto. Ils klaxonnèrent deux, trois fois.

« Edward! » hurla Alice, et mon nom était quasi méconnaissable dans le ton qu'elle avait employé. Cela ressemblait plus à un cri de fureur.

Je n'essayais même plus de me détacher maintenant – Bella ne me laisserait pas, et je ne voulais pas la laisser. Je vous avais dit que j'étais une créature égoïste, et je ne mentais pas. J'étais trop bien à cet instant pour m'arrêter!

« Ne t'arrête pas » murmura Bella inutilement. Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas.

Je déplaçai une main contre la fenêtre de la voiture et posai l'autre sur sa hanche. La seconde suivante, ma main était sous sa blouse et contre sa peau. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur contre ma peau froide. Cela picotait mes doigts.

« Tu es froid, gémit Bella.

- Désolé » dit-je, retirant ma main d'un mouvement aussi rapide que l'éclair. Ce fut si rapide qu'elle ne le vit pas, mais ce qu'elle sut ensuite, c'est qu'elle sentait seulement sa chemise contre sa peau.

« Edward. Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter. »

Je me détachai d'elle en rompant notre baiser. Mais j'étais toujours à seulement un centimètre d'elle. Son visage s'affaissa à la perte de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Je suis désolé, marmonnai-je.

- Edward » dit Bella une nouvelle fois, sa voix plus forte cette fois. Je pouvais toujours l'entendre, même si Alice klaxonnait toujours comme une dingue et Jasper frappait toujours aussi fort sur la fenêtre. « Je veux faire ça bien.

- Bien?

- Faisons ça... lentement » dit Bella. Elle prit mon visage en coupe dans une de ses mains et me tira plus près d'elle avec l'autre. Sa respiration était toujours rapide, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant vivement.

« Et Jasper et Alice qui veulent partir? » dis-je, bien que ce fût une piètre excuse et que je ne me souciais pas vraiment d'eux à présent. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ce petit moment avec Bella. J'avais complètement oublié les garçons du bar et la Prophétie des Baies de Sang et le 'Prince' des vampires qui se foutait de la race entière des vampires avec son seul vrai amour. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était seulement Bella et moi.

« Ils peuvent patienter un peu maintenant, dit Bella. Je t'ordonne de m'embrasser encore une fois. Et tu ne peux pas refuser, vu que tu es mon esclave. » Elle sourit, sachant qu'elle me menait par le bout du nez.

Je me penchai en avant avec une lenteur exagérée, et l'embrassai tendrement.

NdA :

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

J'ai quelques Indiens à écarter maintenant! Ça va être amusant :D

Et ce chapitre est dédicacé à toutes les personnes qui revieweront.

Love ya XX 

CullenLove

**NdT :**

**Pour m'excuser de ce retard, je poste un chapitre dès demain!**

**Une p'tite review pour m'encourager? :P**

**En tout cas merci à tous mes lecteurs fidèles, sans vous je serais pas motivée!**

**Bisous**

**Manue. x**


	13. Lovers Don't Keep Secrets

NdA :

Merci de continuer à reviewer!

Et je voulais juste ajouter une citation d'Eclipse, d'une de mes parties préférées du livre!

Edward- "Bella, drop the rock, please. Don't hurt yourself." (NdT : J'ai préféré laissé c'est bien mieux en anglais! Mais pour ceux qui veulent : « Bella, laisse tomber le rock, s'il te plaît. Ne te fais pas de mal. »)

Ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai écrit ça de mémoire car j'ai prêté Eclipse à tous mes amis! NOUS SOMMES LE FAN-CLUB ECLIPSE! COOKIES POUR LES PERSONNES QUI VEULENT NOUS REJOINDRE :D 

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. - sniff -

**NdT :**

**Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre! Pour me faire pardonner :$**

**On se retrouve en bas. Et on profite d'un PDV JASPER !! :D**

POV Jasper

Je regardai obliquement Alice s'asseyant sur le siège conducteur en face de moi, et vis ses mains sur le volant. Elle le serrait fortement, en colère, et je crus qu'il allait casser tant elle le pressait.

Je me penchai en avant et posai mes mains sur les siennes, dans l'intention de les retirer du volant... mais je fus à la place abattu par une massive vague d'émotions... et finis par l'embrasser désespérément.

« Jasper! » râla Alice, essayant de bouger sa tête hors de portée de mes lèvres, mais j'étais trop fort et ma prise sur ses mains l'empêchèrent de bouger. « Merde Edward! Tu as rendu Jasper complètement fou! »

Je ne pouvais pas entendre ses paroles, juste voir ses magnifiques lèvres pleines et j'avais envie de les sentir pressées contre les miennes. Je saisis son visage et le tournai vers moi.

« Jazz! Gémit Alice, Je veux que tu m'embrasses et tout et tout, mais je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas en réaction aux émotions survoltées d'Edward! »

Je me reculai dans un effort herculéen et me déchirai d'elle.

« Désolé » haletai-je. Je combattais encore contre moi-même pour garder l'infime espace entre nous vide.

Alors Alice franchit cet espace et prit mon visage dans une de ses mains. Erreur n°1.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je pris sa main et l'embrassai encore et encore. Je l'utilisai pour la tirer vers moi et j'emmêlai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je savais que j'étais trop dur, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

« Jasper Whitlock! » dit Alice sévèrement.

Je m'arrachai à nouveau d'elle. Entendre mon vieux nom dans cette bouche furieuse avait eu raison de moi.

« Je suis désolé, gémis-je. Je n'y peux rien.

- Je sais, dit doucement Alice. C'est assez embêtant, bien que je ne puisse pas m'empêcher d'être amusée et contente de voir que je t'allume autant. » Elle sourit.

« Ne t'approche pas tant » soufflai-je. Je m'assis sur mes mains pour ne pas m'en servir et regardai fixement devant moi à travers le pare-brise. La voiture grondait en dessous de nous, Alice l'avait démarrée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je geignis alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotions balayait mon esprit. Je grommelai une ribambelle de jurons.

« Je dois sortir d'ici » me plaignis-je.

Alice abattit sa main sur le volant pour toute réponse. Je plaquai mon poing sur la vitre plusieurs fois. Alice commença à crier. Ma volonté s'amenuisait. Je frappai ma tête plusieurs fois sur le tableau de bord, essayant de stopper les sentiments me parcourant.

Finalement, après ce qui me sembla des heures, Edward et Bella s'installèrent dans la voiture.

« Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, Alice » dit doucement Bella.

Alice la regarda dans le rétroviseur et lui jeta un regard glacial. Bella se tassa sur le siège et Edward grogna.

« J'apprécierais, dit Alice, qu'à l'avenir, vous... » Elle toussa de façon gênée. « Vous fassiez _ça_ en privé.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que _c_'est quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas en public.

- Que veux-tu dire qu'on a fait?

- Que crois-tu que je veux dire? Répondit durement Alice.

- Quel que soit ce que tu essaies d'insinuer, je voudrais t'informer que ce ne sont qu'idées reçues, répliqua froidement Edward, enroulant de façon protectrice ses bras autour de Bella. Nous nous sommes juste embrassés.

- Alors comment expliques-tu que Jasper est devenu fou? Il peut normalement se contenir quand des gens s'embrassent devant lui.

- Ce doit être ce à quoi ils pensaient » dis-je. J'envoyai une vague de calme à l'intérieur de la voiture, et chacun sembla se relaxer. Bella s'appuya contre le torse d'Edward comme si elle était sur le point de s'endormir.

« Ouais... » grommela Alice. Elle fit une pause de plusieurs secondes et sembla éplucher lentement toutes ses pensées. « Désolée. »

Nous conduisîmes dans un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Bella se décide à parler.

« Donc... dit-elle, Rosalie et Emmett sont partis en Angleterre.

- Oui.

- Combien de temps y restent-ils?

- Deux semaines.

- … Cool. »

Nouveau silence. Bella toussa. Edward s'inquiéta pour sa santé. Alice conduisait trop vite. La conversation était lente... J'envoyai une vague d'excitation.

« Donc tu sais que nous partons demain? Je ne peux pas attendre! Mais... oh non, mince alors! Je n'ai pas fait les valises! Cela va ressembler à un ouragan enragé... mais c'est si excitant! Je ne peux pas croire que nous partons Edward! Ça va être tellement amusant! »

Bella commençait à ressembler à cette grosse vache qui ennuyait en permanence Edward... quel était son nom... Jessica Stanley? [NdT : oh il est dur avec elle dis donc! xD]

Edward grogna, et je savais qu'il venait de lire mes pensées. Je les effaçai de mon esprit et rêvassai en regardant le pare-brise alors que Bella continuait de jacasser.

Alors Alice se mit à jacasser aussi.

« Que vais-je pouvoir _porter_? Oh tu me manqueras tant Jazz! Je pleurerai toutes les nuits! Enfin... pas totalement, je serai triste pendant quelques temps! Mais c'est bien parti pour être la meilleure journée du monde! »

Edward semblait être le seul à ne pas être affecté par mon pouvoir. Il se sentait inquiété en ce moment. Je me demandais à quel sujet.

Et alors les mots d'Alice imprégnèrent mon cerveau.

_C'est bien parti pour être la meilleure journée du monde... Tu me manqueras tant Jazz..._

« Quoi?! Dis-je. Tu t'en vas, Alice? »

Je saisis son bras et envoyai involontairement de la confusion dans l'air.

« Où sommes-nous? Dit Alice, son visage se plissant dans un effort de compréhension. Quelle est la route à prendre pour rentrer à la maison?

- Je ne comprends pas » gémit Bella.

Edward avait l'air de lutter contre la confusion. Il regardait fixement droit devant lui et ses yeux reflétaient un combat de sentiments. Je pouvais sentir ceux-ci errer dans la voiture comme un nuage.

Je me battis pour conserver mes émotions en place et lâchai finalement un tissu artificiel d'émotions dans l'auto. Tout le monde sembla revenir à la normale. Enfin aussi normal que possible pour des vampires.

« Ouais, Jasper, dit tristement Alice. Je pensais t'avoir dit que j'y allais aussi.

- Peut-être que ça s'est échappé de mon esprit » soupirai-je.

Alice me regarda, un air malheureux peint sur son visage, comme si ça la faisait souffrir physiquement de me dire qu'elle s'en allait.

« Bella, Carlisle, Edward et moi partons, expliqua Alice, et chaque mot eut l'air d'être une excuse.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir? Dis-je, essayant vainement de ne pas ressembler à un gros bébé.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Jasper, dit lentement Alice, Pas encore. Si tu m'aimes réellement, tu me laisseras y aller. Nous partons pour seulement une paire de jours, et je te dirai quand nous rentrerons. »

_Les amoureux n'ont pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre_, pensai-je.

Mais j'acquiesçai pour Alice et regardai au loin tristement, par la vitre. Je vis un éclair d'arbres et remarquai que nous étions sur la route pour rentrer chez nous.

Je sentis la main d'Alice sur mon épaule, serrant légèrement. Elle marqua une pause, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa visiblement. Je sentis sa main tomber de mon épaule à mon genou.

**NdA :**

**Oui je sais c'était un chapitre court! Mais je voulais vous laisser sur cette petite note de fin pour l'accentuer.**

**Parce que c'était un chapitre court, je posterai bientôt. Reviewez et ce sera encore plus tôt !!**

**CullenLove**

NdT :

Pfiou j'ai réussi! J'ai mis 3H mais j'ai réussi à finir de traduire ce chapitre!

Heure : 00:00 !!!!!!!!! Wow, tout pile :P

Mais je le poste que maintenant car il fallait relire !!

Je vous dis : A bientôt !!

Reviews et vous serez satisfaits de voir bientôt une suite !!

Manue xx


	14. Adieu A Jamais

NdA :

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Oh Stephenie Meyer, vous le génie, nous nous inclinons devant vous!

Bonne lecture, les gens! N'oubliez pas de reviewer!

**NdT :**

**Ouii je suis encore vivante, et je suis désolée (et ce sont que des mots hélas) de ce retard imprévu, avec moi c'est toujours irrégulier soit dit en passant, mais quand même là ça fait beaucoup!**

**J'ai pas eu trop le temps, ni le courage. Beaucoup de boulot et de problèmes :(**

**Allez, on se retrouve en bas!**

**POV Edward**

Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la maison, cela nous sembla étrangement vide. Emmett était l'un de ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit, mais vu qu'il était en Angleterre, c'était silencieux. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose, sans lui à la maison pour lancer de bruyantes plaisanteries, et sans Rosalie pour se plaindre de la perte d'un vêtement et accuser quelqu'un du vol. Ils me manquaient _tous les deux._

Esmé et Carlisle étaient blottis sur le canapé, se serrant dans leurs bras. Carlisle reposait sa tête sur celle d'Esmé, et ils fermaient tous deux leurs yeux. Je pouvais entendre Carlisle fredonner 'It's A Long Way To Tipperary', un vieux chant de guerre, et Esmé tapait silencieusement son pied en rythme sur le tapis. Quand ils nous entendirent rentrer à la maison, ils ouvrirent leur yeux. Carlisle nous accueillit avec un sourire et Esmé avec un chaleureux 'bonjour'.

« Rosalie et Emmett ont oublié de nous dire au revoir quand ils sont partis, dit Alice d'une voix un peu blessée.

- Oui, dit Esmé. Ils ont voulu s'en excuser. Ils ont confondu le jour du vol et s'en sont rendus compte à la moitié du jour où ils étaient censés être à l'aéroport.  
- Ne me dis pas que c'était Emmett qui a réservé les billets!

- C'était lui, dit Esmé. Et il a reçu une bonne leçon de Rosalie pour ça. Elle n'avait apparemment 'pas assez de temps pour emballer tous ses vêtements'. »

Jasper ricana.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de faire tes valises, ma puce » dit Esmé à Bella. Puis, détectant la tristesse de Jasper, Esmé se tourna vers lui. « Et tu peux rester à la maison avec moi le temps qu'ils ne seront pas là. J'ai un peu de ménage à faire avec lesquelles j'ai besoin d'aide. Souvenez-vous quand Bella a renversé ce séchoir et a égratigné la porte? Eh bien toi et moi pourrons aller faire les courses et prendre un pot de peinture pour refaire la porte, dit Esmé, puis remarquant l'expression malheureuse de Bella, elle ajouta, Bien entendu, ce n'était pas ta faute, Bella! Nous avons tous fait ça dans notre vie! »

Bella acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Esmé qui dégageait sa bonté naturelle. Je tirai légèrement sur la main de Bella pour l'emmener en haut. Elle me suivit dans les escaliers, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper.

_Je devrai me réconcilier avec Jasper, _pensa Alice, _peut-être que je pourrais planifier quelque chose de spécial pour notre retour._

Et alors ses pensées firent défiler des images. Je supposai qu'elle avait une vision, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur les marches. Jasper tirait sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qui lui arrivait, et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans leur chambre et ferma la porte en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Oui, c'est une bonne idée! _Pensa finalement Alice, après que sa vision soit finie. _Il va aimer!_

Et alors les pensées de Jasper se firent entendre. _Vu qu'Alice part demain, je n'aurai aucun moment seul avec elle pendant assez longtemps. Je ferais mieux de compenser son absence ce soir!_

_Jasper est si adorable, _pensa Alice, _Je__ ne peux pas croire… _Et alors ses pensées commencèrent à changer et je les bloquai. Je pouvais encore sentir la vague d'amour que Jasper venait d'envoyer à travers la maison en réaction à Alice.

« Tu m'aideras à faire mes valises? Demanda Bella lorsque nous fûmes en sécurité dans ma chambre.

- Bien sûr » dis-je doucement. Je lui passai un sac, dans lequel se trouvaient les achats d'Alice pour elle quand elle avait su que nous partions. Bella haussa les sourcils – en reconnaissant que ce n'étaient pas ses habits -, mais elle les prit avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Rappelle-moi de la remercier » dit Bella alors qu'elle commençait à faire sa valise avec les affaires qu'elle avait acheté à la boutique d'à côté. Je vis beaucoup de paquets de différentes couleurs passer sous mes yeux, et un sac entier de nourriture que nous avions achetée dans le magasin un peu plus tôt. Bella avait encore les tomates qu'elle avait achetées, et les bonbons qu'elles (Alice, Bella et Rosalie) étaient censées nous (Jasper, Emmett et moi) faire avaler de force. D'après ce que je savais, seule Rosalie les avait fait mangé à son mari. Bella m'avait épargné.

_Je dois la remercier, _pensai-je. Je l'aidai à faire ses bagages, ma vitesse vampirique finissant le boulot en deux minutes. Lorsque son sac fut à la porte, pour ne pas qu'elle l'oublie dans la matinée, je l'emmenai sur le canapé, l'asseyant sur mes genoux. Son cœur s'accéléra, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle eut presque une hyperventilation lorsque je pressai mes lèvres contre son cou, et encore plus contre son oreille. Elle s'appuya en arrière, son corps se posant contre le mien. Je faisais sa taille sous mon menton. Je me rendis compte en souriant de nouveau que dans cette position, nous reflétions la façon dont étaient assis Carlisle et Esmé auparavant. Avec un air de déjà vu, je commençai à fredonner l'air que Carlisle avait chanté.

« Te souviens-tu de la guerre? » souffla Bella.

J'arrêtai de bourdonner quelques secondes pour lui répondre, mais fus surpris d'entendre que l'air ne s'arrêtait pas. Carlisle l'avait repris en bas, et Jasper dans sa chambre. Leur voix sonnaient harmonieuses et graves, calmes. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alice commença à le fredonner également, son haut soprano apportant une parfaite mélodie, et Esmé se joignit à eux quelques secondes plus tard, l'air sonnant magnifique dans sa voix douce.

« Je me souviens que ma mère était inquiète lorsque je commençais à atteindre le niveau d'âge de recrutement, et je me souviens d'avoir été désireux de lutter pour mon pays, soufflai-je.

- Ta mère ne voulait pas que tu te battes?

- Non, répondis-je, bien que ce soit à cause de l'amour. Elle ne voulais pas que je souffre et peut-être meure, à des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi.

- Alice m'a dit que tu allais mourir de la grippe espagnole, chuchota Bella, l'horreur évidente dans sa voix.

- Alice a raison, répondis-je. La grippe espagnole a tué plus de gens que le nombre de morts de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Un cinquième de la population mondiale était contaminée.

- C'est terrible!

- Oui » dis-je, plongeant dans mes pensées et souvenirs.

Bella se tourna pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle se pencha en avant pour rencontrer mes lèvres, les siennes chaudes et avides de plus de contact physique. Lorsque je ne pus plus supporter son odeur plus longtemps, je me reculai d'elle. Elle sembla vexée, mais compréhensive. Elle savait que je pouvais lui faire du mal si facilement.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse que Carlisle t'ait mordu, et que tu ais survécu pour être là avec moi, murmura Bella.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir survécu pour être avec toi » répondis-je. Et alors je recommençai à fredonner, re-jouant la mélodie.

**POV Bella**

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais étendue sur le canapé dans la chambre d'Edward. Le ciel était encore légèrement sombre; le soleil ne s'était manifestement pas encore montré. Edward n'étais pas en vue.

Alice entra en dansant dans la pièce quelques secondes après que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

« B'jour Bella, carillonna-t-elle.

- Jour' Alice, dis-je d'un ton groggy, en me redressant.

- Bientôt l'heure d'y aller, dit Alice radieusement.

- Je veux pas me lever » marmonnai-je.

La seconde suivante, Edward était dans ma chambre, à côté de moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il était arrivé si vite; c'était comme si Alice l'avait appelé. Elle l'avait surement fait, dans son esprit.

« Bonjour, belle au bois dormant » murmura Edward dans mon oreille, ses lèvres frôlant ma pommette au passage.

Je chancelai en me levant du canapé et regardai dans le miroir qui recouvrait une partie du mur à côté d'Edward. Mes cheveux se dressaient partout sur ma tête, et mes vêtements étaient froissés et chiffonnés à force de me tourner et retourner dans la nuit.

_« Belle _aux bois dormants? Dis-je.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, dit Edward, embrassant mon cou. Il est l'heure de déjeuner. » Puis il dansa hors de la pièce, l'œil pétillant.

_Il est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, _pensai-je.

« Tu as besoin de mon aide, dit Alice en me jaugeant du regard.

- Sans façon, dis-je. Je m'habille moi-même aujourd'hui.

- S'il te plaît?

- Nan.

- Tu dois me laisser!  
- Non, dis-je sérieusement. Ma vie est ma propriété.

- Bien » dit Alice, avec une grimace menaçante, puis elle sortit en furie de la chambre.

Me sentant légèrement coupable et plus qu'un peu intimidée par l'attitude d'Alice, je pris rapidement une douche et m'habillai. Le reste de la famille, sans Rosalie et Emmett, étaient dans le salon lorsque je descendis. Edward était assis à côté de la table, semblant satisfait de lui, et une assiette fumante de pancakes était placée avec soin sur un plat devant une place vide.

« La voilà, dit Esmé. Bonjour, Bella chérie."

- 'Jour tout le monde, dis-je. 'Jour Edward » murmurai-je avec un sourire. Il me sourit en retour, accélérant les battements de mon coeur.

« Je t'ai fait ton petit-déjeuner, dit-il, et il recula la chaise pour que je m'assoie dessus. Et voici ton jus de fruits. » Il plaça un verre en cristal, qui avait sans aucun doute coûté _beaucoup_, devant moi. Le verre était plein d'un liquide orange. « Je l'ai fait moi-même, ajouta-t-il.

- De quoi, le verre?! Dis-je, le tournant de tous sens entre mes mains.

- Non, bêta, le jus, dit Edward, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Euh... merci » dis-je avec un sourire. Alors, verser dans un verre du jus de fruits comptait comme si on l'avait _fait, _de nos jours? Étrange.

« Et il a failli casser le verre en le faisant, ajouta Jasper avec un sourire espiègle. Et il a manqué transformer en bouillie _trente_ oranges en bouillie.

- Tu as pressé le jus _toi-même_? » dis-je. Alors, c'était ce qu'il voulait dire par 'faire le jus'!

« Ouais » dit Edward, comme s'il parlait à une débile, du même ton que précédemment.

« Tu n'as pas été très clair à ce sujet, dit Esmé, le ton de sa voix quelque peu irrité. Le fait que la cuisine soit dans un tel désordre.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait de la bouillie d'oranges? » Demandai-je.

Edward traîna des pieds, regardant le sol.

« Oui? Soufflai-je.

- Je les ai pressées un peu trop fort, dit Edward. C'est dur de presser des oranges quand on a une force de vampire. Si tu presses trop fort, les épluchures et noyaux se retrouvent aussi dans le verre.  
- Combien de temps as-tu mis pour le faire, alors? Demandai-je, pensant que peut-être cela lui avait pris un quart d'heure, maximum.

- Toute la nuit, répondit-il.

- QUOI?! Dis-je, sautant d'un coup hors de ma chaise.

- Cela m'a prit toute la nuit » répéta Edward. Alice ricana.

« Tu as passé _12 heures _à faire un jus d'orange?

- Hé bien, ouais, dit doucement Edward. J'ai du verser la plupart dans l'évier parce que des morceaux passaient dans la boisson. Ce verre que tu as là, ma jolie Bella, est sans-morceau. Je pense que tu ne trouveras pas un pépin ni ne serait-ce qu'un iota de morceau dans cette boisson divine. »

Je le fixai.

« Merde Bella, si ça a pris tant de temps, tu ferais mieux de l'apprécier, ricana Jasper.

- Alors c'est ça que tu faisais dans la cuisine, Edward, dit Alice. J'entendais râler, grogner et taper.

- Tais-toi, Alice » rugit Edward.

Alice esquissa simplement un sourire et courut hors de la pièce.

« Je dois absolument voir la cuisine » dis-je, quittant la table et marchant à travers la pièce vers la belle cuisine moderne des Cullen. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je stoppai avec une mine horrifiée devant la scène s'offrant à moi. Les fenêtres étaient embuées, il y avait une traînée de jus d'orange jusqu'en bas d'un des meubles, la poubelle débordait, et dans l'évier se trouvait un petit amas d'épluchures d'orange.__Je m'avançai lentement jusqu'à l'évier et ramassai les peaux d'orange, qui glissèrent sur mes doigts comme du sable. _A quel point a-t-il râper les peaux d'orange? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas simplement presser les oranges?_

« Comment as-tu fait ça, _bon Dieu_? » dis-je, les mains sur les hanches. Et un regard choqué sur mon visage, je restai plantée à fixer avec d'immenses yeux le carnage d'oranges qui était partout.

« J'ai juste presser et presser et presser et presser- commença Edward, mais je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

- J'apprécie ça, Edward, mais ne dépasse pas les limites extrêmes pour moi! »

Edward acquiesça solennellement. « Je nettoierai juste, alors » dit-il avec découragement, une expression triste sur son visage telle que je voulus pleurer. Je pouvais presque sentir une boule me monter dans la gorge.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, non! Dis-je, les lèvres tremblantes. Je vais pleurer bientôt, sinon.

- Oh Bella! » dit Edward, son visage revenant à la normale en une seconde. Il m'engloutit dans une étreinte et sourit dans mes cheveux. « Stupide Bella.

- Merci pour le jus d'orange » murmurai-je dans son torse. Je sentais sa poitrine se secouer dans un rire silencieux.

« BELLA! hurla Alice de la salle à manger, gâchant complètement le magnifique moment que je passais dans les bras d'Edward. DÊPECHE-TOI! NOUS PARTONS BIENTÔT! »

Je poussai un long soupir, qu'elle entendit à coup sûr, et marchai péniblement hors de la cuisine. Mon humeur s'améliora lorsque je me souvins des pancakes.

« Je reste pour ranger, signala Edward de la cuisine.  
- Tu ferais mieux » dit férocement Esmé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Carlisle, Alice, Edward et moi étions dans la voiture. La Mercedes de Carlisle, pour être exacte. Jasper et Esmé étaient debout sur le porche, faisant au revoir de la main. Esmé était énergique dans ses signes, elle sautait presque en l'air, tandis que Jasper s'effondrait contre le chambranle de la porte. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice, et ils étaient verrouillés dans les siens.

« A bientôt Jasper » entendis-je Alice chuchoter du siège passager. Carlisle conduirait, et Edward et moi étions à l'arrière du véhicule. Je vis Carlisle et Esmé s'envoyer un baiser, et pensai _Ils font un si mignon couple!_

« Je t'aime, Alice » lui mima Jasper, puis il se retourna et rentra à l'intérieur. La voiture était envahie de tristesse alors que nous nous éloignions de la maison, nous retournant tout le temps.

**(A/N : Ok, j'avais prévu de m'arrêter là, mais voici un petit bonus pour vous, les filles! Du point de vue de Jake!)**

**POV Jacob**

La meute s'était réunie chez moi ce matin, et tout le monde était là. (A/N: Toute la meute de New Moon, il n'y a pas Leah ni Seth). Nous semblions tous brillants et énergiques car nous avions tous bu du Red Bull (c'est une boisson stimulante et énergique, légale) _**(T/N : lol...)**_, à l'exception de Sam, Embry et moi. Les autres avaient voulu voir les conséquences sur leur énergie en tant que loups-garous. Sam n'avait aucune idée à ce sujet, et j'étais heureux qu'il n'en ait pas bu, parce qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié. Aujourd'hui était une mission importante, et nous avions besoin d'être à notre maximum de coopération et de travail d'équipe.

J'étais toujours peu enclin à me changer en loup-garou, car la meute était capable de lire mes pensées en tant que loup, et elle savait que je n'avais aucun preuve que les Cullen avaient mordu un humain, que j'avais dit ça seulement pour détourner l'attention de Sam pendant que je fixais la belle jeune fille. J'avais décidé de me changer à la dernière minute, lorsque la meute serait occupée à se battre. Et alors je n'y penserais plus, et ils ne le sauraient jamais.

« Alors, revoyons quelques trucs, dit Sam avec autorité. Nous attaquons pour tuer. Pas de compromis, rien. Ne permettez pas à ces sangsues de vous mêler dans vos esprits.

- Bien sûr, chef! » dîmes-nous à l'unisson avec un salut.

Sam continua comme s'il ne nous avait pas entendu. « Nous nous transformerons en loups-garous quand je vous le dirai. Tournez exactement quand je le dis, et ne soyez pas immatures. C'est très important, les mecs! Soyez sérieux. Nous devons protéger notre peuple, et ces buveurs de sang ont rompu le traité.

- Bien! » aboya Jared, imitant un officier de l'armée.

Sam fit une grimace. « Et n'épargnez _pas_ les femelles, simplement parce qu'elles sont belles. »

J'eus mentalement envie de rentrer sous terre. C'était une promesse que je ne pouvais pas tenir. Pas pour la brunette à couper le souffle que j'avais vu la nuit dernière à la boîte. Mais je rejoignis les autres dans un high five _**(T/N : apparemment, ça se dit aussi en français. Nous on dit plutôt : « tape m'en une! »)**__**, **_et nous sortîmes de la maison en sprintant.

.

.

**Voilà, j'ai enfin fini de traduire ce chapitre. Je suis souvent en retard, et j'en suis désolée, mais sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup à faire à côté.**

**Merci de votre patience.**

**Des reviews pour m'encourager et me presser??**

**Bellarde!**


	15. Des Nuages Violets Se Réunissent

_Salut à tous!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, peut-être avec du retard, mais cours obligent!_

_Merci aux revieweuses : _

_Marion, mel031, Galswinthe, vavounette, oliveronica cullen massen, Baby07, SAMYSTERE, bichou85 et anayata._

_Donc ce chapitre est court, mais je l'adore, alors, bonne lecture ! :D_

_RioTousse, alias Bellarde ;)_

**POV Bella**

« A quoi penses-tu, Edward? » lui demandai-je. Il était assis à côté de moi, un bras autour de mes épaules et ma main dans la sienne.

« Je pense simplement à... Victoria, dit-il.

- L'auteur que nous allons voir? » demandai-je.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Où nous arrêtons-nous? » questionnai-je Carlisle, qui conduisait. Bien au-dessus de la vitesse maximale, devrais-je ajouter. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il conduise à vitesse maximale, mais il conduisait aussi vite qu'Edward. Peut-être la vie l'un avec l'autre pendant des décennies avait-elle déteint sur eux deux.

« Dans un hôtel près de la ville où vit Victoria, dit Carlisle. (A/N : je ne veux pas nommer la ville, donc inventez juste un lieu où cela pourrait être selon vous).

- Et nous conduisons jusque là-bas?

- Oui, répondit Carlisle. Mais cela prendra à peine un jour pour y aller. Nous devrions y être aux alentours de minuit.

- As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut? Me demanda Alice.

- Oui, dis-je, Edward m'a aidée à mettre mes affaires à l'arrière. »

Alice mit une musique et nous l'écoutâmes silencieusement durant une demi-heure. Mon esprit dériva dans le passé puis sur Renée et ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire à l'instant. Alors que je me souvenais du poster 'DISPARUE' dans ce magasin dans lequel Alice m'avait emmenée, je me raidis dans les bras d'Edward et mon cœur s'accéléra à cause de la peur. Je gardai les yeux fermement serrés et mes poings contractés.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Quel est le problème, Bella? » dit Edward avec urgence.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je ne pouvais pas même hocher la tête. Mais le reste de mon corps tremblait et je commençai à hyperventiler..

« Bella! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » dit Edward, me tournant pour lui faire face. Il mit sa main sur mon front pour estimer ma température puis sur ma poitrine pour examiner mes pulsations. « Bella, parle moi!

- Dis quelque chose! Dit Alice.

- Que se passe-t-il, Edward? » Demanda Carlisle du siège conducteur. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur. « Détache-là, et allonge là! »

Je pouvais sentir qu'Edward défaisait ma ceinture et me déposait sur ses genoux. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa chemise.

« Non, non, non... » soufflai-je précipitamment à moi-même. _Ma mère ne peut pas me reprendre... Je ne peux pas quitter Edward. Je ne peux pas revenir à la maison. Je ne serai pas trouvée- Je ne serai pas à nouveau battue et maltraitée!_

« Bella. Bella! » dit Edward, me retournant pour lui faire face.

Je gémis fortement puis m'évanouis à moitié.

« Que lui est-il arrivé? » pouvais-je entendre quelqu'un dire silencieusement, puis rien que le silence.

**Edward's POV**

Bella se réveilla trente secondes après qu'elle se soit évanouie. Carlisle s'était arrêté sur le bas-côté, mais alors qu'il était sorti de la voiture pour examiner Bella, elle s'était réveillée. Elle me dit qu'elle avait juste été effrayée à l'idée que sa mère viendrait la rechercher. Je lui dis que tout irait bien - mais je ne savais que penser au fond de moi.

La police supposait-elle maintenant qu'elle était morte?

Combien de temps duraient les recherches de personnes disparues?

Quelqu'un l'avait-il aperçue?

Et au sommet de ces inquiétudes, j'avais celles de Victoria et de la vision d'Alice où Victoria nous attendait. Bella s'était rendormie dans mes bras et je m'étais reposé contre mon siège, mais mon esprit était loin d'être détendu. N'était-ce pas dangereux de rendre visite à Victoria?

_Ça y est, regarde, Bella dort. C'est bien. Il faut qu'elle dorme - le voyage ira plus vite pour elle_, pensa Carlisle.

Je souris tout seul. Carlisle pensait toujours à d'autres gens. Et Alice était en train de penser à Jasper, en fouillant l'avenir dans ses visions. Elle avait eu une vision d'entre nous arrivant à Victoria, debout à l'extérieur de sa maison. Mais c'était tout.

Soudain, Alice se raidit, et son esprit devint vite vide. Alors, tout à coup, il commença à se déchaîner avec des centaines d'images et de mots.

_Le futur... le destin..._

_Douleur... glace dans les veines..._

_Feu... Flammes brûlantes..._

_Feu ardent, feu ardent..._

« Alice! Qu'est-ce que c'est? » lui dis-je, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait apparemment une autre vision, et je la regardai se jouer dans son esprit.

_Pierre blanche, engloutie de rouge... Pelage noir, leur lit de mariage._

_Des nuages violets se rassemblent..._

Puis, comme sous le coup d'un fouet, Alice tressaillit et tapa le tableau de bord.

« NON! Cria-t-elle, redevenant consciente à cet instant.

- Qu'était-ce? » dit Carlisle, la tension présente dans sa voix. Il se servit d'une main posée sur le volant pour prendre le bras d'Alice et la tourner. « Alice! Que s'est-il passé?

- JASPER! » hurla-t-elle. Elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité en un éclair, et se pencha vers Carlisle pour tirer sur le volant. La voiture se tourna en un crissement de pneus, et Bella frémit, la peur dans les yeux, à nouveau éveillée. Alice fit claquer sa main sur la cuisse de Carlisle, le faisant appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

« ALICE! Dit Carlisle, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Subitement, elle se tourna pour regarder à l'arrière. Elle échangea un coup d'œil terrifié avec moi, et se détourna d'un coup une nouvelle fois. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi effrayée. Elle saisit la portière de la voiture et l'ouvrit. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sauta hors du véhicule, et atterrit sur la route. Je pouvais voir sa petite silhouette alors que la voiture s'éloignait d'elle. Et la dernière chose que je vis avant que nous tournions dans un virage fut Alice se relevant, et s'élançant à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée.

« Edward! » cria Carlisle, faisant une embardée vers la droite avec la voiture. Nous allions à présent à toute allure en sens inverse, celui dans lequel nous avait mis Alice en tournant la voiture. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle?

- Elle essayait de retourner la voiture, chuchotai-je avec horreur.

- Elle a eu une vision?

- Oui, soufflai-je, Elle a eu une vision!

- Edward! Dit Carlisle, Dis-la moi!

- Merde, merde, merde. Putain de merde, non. Cela ne peut pas arriver! » dis-je, prêt à plonger hors du véhicule et courir après Alice. Mais je devais garder mon calme, pour Bella. « Alice a eu une vision de notre maison en feu.

- En _feu_?

- Oui. Elle a vu la maison en flammes, et un nuage de fumée violacée.

- La fumée n'est pas violacée, dit Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils. A moins que... non... NON! ESMÉ! »

Carlisle fit une queue de poisson en se rabattant dans le bas-côté et coupa le moteur. Il me fixait avec effroi.

_La fumée violette... la couleur qu'elle prend quand des vampires sont brûlés..._

« Esmé et Jasper sont en danger! Dit Carlisle. Nous devons retourner à la maison! Dis m'en plus au sujet de la vision!

- Alice n'a rien vu d'autre, dis-je. Cela veut dire... »

Carlisle finit la phrase à ma place. « Les loups-garous! »

.

.

_Voilà, le chapitre est fini! Aah, ces conn*rds de loups garous : !_

_Review?_

_Je posterai plus rapidement si vous m'encouragez, pour le moment, je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin dépassé les 100 reviews :D_

_Merci :P_

RioTousse. (Alias Bellarde lol)


	16. Belle, Irrationnelle Colère

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre (court, hein? XD) avec certes un peu de retard, mais je promets de vite poster le suivant!_

_Ce chapitre n'est qu'un POV Carlisle de la fin du chapitre précédent. Je l'ai vite traduit, donc vous le lirez surement très vite lol.  
Merci énormément aux revieweuses : _

_vavounette, SAMYSTERE, mel031, oliveronica cullen massen, Chatana, suzan la fan, Baby07, Galswinthe, acoco, bichou85 et anayata._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Rio._

**POV Carlisle (A/N : Ooh, je ne l'avais jamais fait avant :D J'espère que vous l'aimerez!)**

« La fumée n'est pas violette, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. _De quoi parle Edward? _A moins que... non... » L'horreur m'emplit. « NON! ESMÉ! »

Mes yeux s'élargirent.

Esmé, douce Esmé, à la maison. Toute seule... Jasper et Esmé... ma copine et mon fils!

Je fis tourner le volant et fis une queue de poisson à une voiture pour aller sur le bas-côté. Je coupai le moteur, et me retournai à vitesse inhumaine pour regarder Edward.

_De la fumée violette... la couleur qu'elle prend lorsque les vampires brûlent..._

Je ne pouvais pas laisser la vision d'Alice se réaliser. Je ne serais pas capable de vivre sans Esmé.

« Esmé et Jasper sont en danger! Dis-je, Nous devons retourner à la maison! Dis m'en plus sur la vision!

- Alice n'a rien vu d'autre, dit Edward. Cela veut dire... » Et alors son visage refléta l'horreur et la peur que je ressentais.

« Les loups-garous » crachai-je. Normalement, je comprenais que les loups-garous étaient des gens simplement comme Edward et moi, mais pas quand ma femme était en danger. Esmé était pour moi plus important que n'importe qui d'autre, et celui qui la menaçait ferait face à ma colère. Et je sentais cette colère courir le long de moi à cet instant. Irrationnelle, puissante, belle colère. Je voulais revenir chez moi, je voulais sauver mon amour, et je voulais déchirer les gens qui la menaçaient membre par membre.

.

.

_Et voilà! Une petite review, même pour dire : Vivement la suite! Serait super sympa, car ça m'encourage vraiment!_

_A très bientôt!_

_Rio._


	17. Peintres

_Hello les filles!_

_Et me revoilà avec un chapitre, j'ai pour une fois posté en temps et en heure *fière*_

_Et encore, en avance !_

_Enfin, profitez bien de ce chapitre, pas encore l'action avec les loups garous, mais le calme avant la tempête!_

_Je posterai la suite dans maximum 2 semaines, il faudra que je trouve le temps quand même !_

_Remerciements aux revieweuses :_

_Bichou85, airmaster10, SAMYSTERE, Galswinthe (piti bisou), Chatana, acoco, anayata, mel031, oceanny, suzan la fan, lucie62170, marion, vavounette et Baby07!_

_C'est un record si on ne compte pas le premier chapitre!_

_Mais j'ai plus de 50 personnes qui ont mis ma fiction en alerte, alors j'espère que ça montera encor =D!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

**POV Carlisle**

« Je dois y aller » dis-je, un air sauvage dans les yeux.

Edward inclina la tête. « Que ferai-je? » dit-il.

J'avais oublié qu'il comptait sur moi pour les instructions et les conseils. Pour une fois, je ne savais pas. Donc je lui dis juste ce que je sentais vraiment qu'il devait faire. « Viens avec moi, soufflai-je. Et apprenons leur à nous menacer. Rendons-leur la pareille de tout ce qu'ils ont pensé de violent envers Esmé et Jasper. »

Edward acquiesça une fois. Il regarda Bella avec compassion. Alors il leva les yeux à nouveau et me murmura : « Je reviendrai en voiture, aussi vite que je peux. Toi tu cours. »

Edward agissait de la même façon que moi, pensai-je avec une pointe d'amusement amer. Il tenait bien son rôle.

Je ne pouvais pas penser clairement... tout ce que je pouvais sentir était la colère parcourant mes veines... insatiable, terrifiante, et vengeresse. _(T/N : Je savais même pas que vengeresse était le féminin de vengeur...)_ J'avais besoin de sentir leur sang couler sur mes mains... J'avais besoin de leur assener des coups, encore et encore.

Une petite partie de mon subconscient me souffla que j'étais déraisonnable et même barbare – une chose que j'avais tenté durement d'atténuer – être vampire, et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais cette petite partie fut immédiatement ignorée lorsque le beau visage d'Esmé se matérialisa dans mes pensées. Je pouvais sentir mes membres se nouer... mes mains se serrèrent en deux poings et je m'élançai hors du véhicule.

« Attention Carlisle! Entendis-je Edward crier après moi. Ne détruis pas ce sur quoi tu as si durement travaillé! »

Que voulait-il dire? Mon humanité?

Je décampai dans la direction qu'Alice avait prise – vers la maison. J'atteindrais Esmé à temps. Je la sauverais. Je _déchirerais _et _arracherais _et _brûlerais _les loups-garous qui l'avaient effrayée. Et si jamais ils l'avaient frappée, alors je la suivrais dans la mort.

J'entendis le crissement de pneus alors qu'Edward accélérait derrière moi, et j'accélérai mon pas. Je courus, mes poings se balançant d'avant en arrière, mon cœur mort battant précipitamment _(T/N : comment qu'y fait?)_ Je pouvais goûter le venin de ma bouche – et il avait le goût du meurtre doucereux.

**POV Esmé**

« Jasper? » dis-je calmement. Il était en haut, dans sa chambre, et celle d'Alice par la même occasion. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, mais je pouvais tout à fait l'entendre renifler silencieusement. Pour préserver sa fierté et virilité, je lui permis de savoir que je venais le voir en appelant son nom.

Les reniflements s'arrêtèrent. Je pus l'entendre s'éclaircir la gorge, embarrassé.

« Ouais? Dit-il indifféremment.

- Tu m'aideras à re-peindre la porte? » demandai-je gentiment du pied des escaliers. J'entendis le claquement d'une porte et Jasper apparut en haut des escaliers. _(T/N : Le Dieu apparaît! Pardon...)_ Une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'ait fermé son visage aux émotions, je lus de la douleur et de la tristesse. _Alice doit lui manquer, _pensai-je. _Ou plus encore?_

Jasper descendit lentement les marches. Alors qu'il passait près de moi, je lui pris l'épaule et l'accompagnait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur le canapé. Puis je m'assis face à lui.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, Jasper? » dis-je. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un quelconque pouvoir pour connaître la réponse. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne me le dirait pas juste comme ça.

« Non, dit-il, comme je l'avais prédit.

- Est-ce au sujet d'Alice? » lui demandai-je, ignorant son 'non'. Je savais qu'il y avait un problème, et j'allais faire de mon mieux pour le faire se sentir mieux. Cela me faisait mal au cœur de le voir si triste.

« Oui, dit Jasper en soupirant. C'est au sujet d'Alice. » Puis il fit une pause, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait me le dire. Il se leva d'un centimètre de sa chaise, me regarda, et se rassit finalement.

« Tu te sentirais mieux si tu me le disais » dis-je aimablement, caressant son dos. _(T/N : Tous les moyens sont bons pour tout connaître... héhé)_ Cela sembla le relaxer. Il ferma les yeux et commença à parler.

« Elle me manque, dit Jasper. Elle ne m'a pas dit où elle allait, ou bien même quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle pourrait partir avec un autre gars- »

Je l'interrompis. « Jasper, non! Alice t'ai-

- Non, dit Jasper. Ne me dis pas ça. Je le sais.

- Elle t'aime autant que j'aime Carlisle, soufflai-je. Elle ne te ferait _jamais, _jamais, _jamais, _ça. Elle t'aime tellement. Ne pense même pas à cela. Ne le dis même pas dans ta tête! C'est une mauvaise pensée- et elle te fera inutilement mal. » Je marquai une pause pour respirer. « Alice t'_aime_. Vous êtes marriés- tu lui as promis que tu resterais avec elle pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cela pourrait être l'un de ces pires moments, nous ne savons pas! Carlisle m'a aussi laissée, mais je lui fais entièrement confiance. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, Jasper. »

Jasper soupira de nouveau, mais sourit. « Tu sais, j'avais comme l'impression que tu me demandais de te dire ce que _je _pensais, Esmé.

- Désolée » dis-je, regardant le sol.

Jasper rigola silencieusement. « C'est bon. Mais je veux que tu saches... Je ne doute pas d'Alice une seule seconde. Je sais qu'elle m'aime.

- Alors ce que je t'ai dit m'a probablement rendue ridicule, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je voudrais savoir... dis-je, juste une seule chose, je te le promets! »

Jasper hocha la tête, essayant de contenir son rire.

« J'aime tous mes enfants, dis-je; Et je voulais que tu saches... que si jamais tu as un souci ou une inquiétude- qu'importe ce que c'est, je ferai de mon _meilleur_ pour que tu sois au mieux. Tu n'as pas seulement Alice. Tu as le reste de la famille aussi. »

Jasper sourit à nouveau- et cette fois c'était un sourire réel. « Merci, Esmé.

- Aucun souci » dis-je, rayonnante. Je soulevai le pot de peinture et les deux pinceaux. « Prêt, maintenant?

- Bien sûr, dit Jasper, se levant et me prenant l'un des pinceaux. Où est-ce que je peins en premier? » Un air malicieux scintilla dans ses yeux.

_Oh non, _pensai-je. _Il a un plan?_

« Que penses-tu, Jasper? Il ne vaut mieux pas faire quoi que ce soit qui abîmerait le décor de notre maison » dis-je. Mais, à ce moment-là, je me sentais pleine d'entrain pour me lever et le suivre quoi qu'il ferait. On était juste tous les deux à la maison, donc ne serait-ce pas amusant de faire une surprise aux autres pour leur retour?

- J'ai simplement pensé que cela aurait été drôle de re-peindre, disons... toute la maison?

- _Toute _la maison? Dis-je, n'entrant pas encore dans tout son jeu. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les murs que j'ai peint quand nous sommes arrivés ici?

- Rien! Dit Jasper, prenant soin de ne pas m'offenser. Je voulais juste du changement.

- Oh, je vois » dis-je, échangeant un sourire espiègle avec lui. Carlisle avait besoin de piment dans sa vie. Je pouvais le lui donner!

« Nous aurons besoin de plus de peinture, dit Jasper.

- Oh, j'en ai assez » dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Je l'emmenai dans le garde-manger où étaient rangées sur une étagère des pots de peinture et des rouleaux de papier peint.

« A quoi sert tout ça?

- Simplement au cas où je serais écœurée des murs que nous avons, dis-je.

- Tu es un génie, Esmé, dit Jasper. J'ai une merveilleuse idée pour la chambre d'Alice et la mienne.

- Je commencerai par la mienne et celle de Carlisle » dis-je avec une courbette.

Jasper prit plusieurs pots de peinture et courut dans les escaliers. Je pouvais sentir les vagues d'ardeur et d'excitation qu'il envoyait dans toute la maison. Je souris; il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

**POV Alice**

_**Non, non, non, **_me répétai-je alors que je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais. **_'Non, non, non' _**était devenu le rythme de mes pensées qui se mélangeaient dans ma tête.

_**Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, **_était devenu le fond sonore.

Son sourire éblouissant... son contact électrique... ses lèvres- froides et parfaites... persuasif, joyeux, enthousiaste, admirant, plein d'amour- ses émotions! Heureuse, éblouie, débordée- mes émotions!- devenaient mes paroles.

Tous nos souvenirs...

Je ne laisserai pas une bande de _loups-garous_- et je détestais ce mot- nous détruire. _(T/N : ça c'est clair!)_ Rien ne nous séparerait.

Mes pieds accélérèrent la cadence.

Je savais qu'Edward avait vu la vision dans mon esprit, et j'espérais- devant le Dieu en qui je n'avais pas cru jusqu'à maintenant- qu'il viendrait.

Jasper... une petite plainte s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Esmé aussi! La dévouée, innocente Esmé!

Comment quelqu'un pourrait lui faire du mal?

Et '_pourquoi?_' était l'autre question que se posait mon subconscient. Pourquoi les loups-garous attaqueraient-ils? N'avions-nous pas conclu un traité avec eux?

.

.

_Voili voilou pour le chapitre! :D_

_J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, la suite dans 2 semaines!_

_Gros bisous !_

_Rio._


	18. Out With the Old

_Coucou les filles!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, en temps et en heure aussi! *Hallucine de plus en plus*_

_Dommage, c'est pas la bagarre, mais je vous mettrai en temps et en heure aussi le prochain chapitre plein d'action?_

_Merci aux revieweuses :_

_Baby07, bichou85, SAMYSTERE, mel031, suzan la fan, oliva veronica massen, Chatana et anayata!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, toutes à vos lunettes!_

_On se retrouve en bas!_

**POV Jasper**

Je soulevai le couvercle du pot de peinture et le mit par terre. J'avais choisi du rouge – la couleur de l'amour – pour la chambre d'Alice. Je plongeai le pinceau dans le pot, et prenant garde de ne pas en mettre sur ma peau – car la peinture ne partait pas du marbre, donc de la peau d'un vampire – je peignis le bas d'un côté des murs, par dessus la peinture crème qui était déjà sur le mur. Utilisant ma vitesse vampirique, qui me faisait probablement ressembler à une tornade rouge et blanche, je peignis sur toute la peinture crème et me relevai pour admirer mon œuvre.

Quelque perfectionniste, je vérifiai une nouvelle fois le tour de la chambre pour m'assurer de n'avoir laissé aucun coin de peinture crème. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette couleur. Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvre lorsque j'imaginai la tête d'Alice au changement radical que j'avais fait à la chambre. J'espérai juste qu'elle aimerait.

Je tirai le lit de sa position dans le coin de la pièce pour l'installer au milieu, j'arrangeai avec soin les coussins. Je fouillai dans les tiroirs consacrés au lit, et trouvai une couette rouge ainsi que des draps. Alors je les disposai sur le lit. C'était les draps préférés d'Alice, nos draps de nuit de noce, et les draps sur lesquels nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. J'espérai que le sens qu'ils avaient apporteraient le sourire à ses lèvres parfaites. _(T/N : Il est trop mimi =))_

Ensuite, je rangeai la peinture rouge et le pinceau, et sortis de la peinture noirs et un pinceau fin. Dans le style des années soixante, avec de grands gestes, je dessinai les contours d'un homme et d'une femme sur le mur. C'était juste leur buste, et avec un sourire, je peignis des cheveux courts et en pointe à la femme ainsi que des cheveux ébouriffés et négligés pour l'homme. L'homme avait la main de la femme pressée contre ses lèvres, et un petit sourire courbait les bords des lèvres magnifiquement sculptées de la jeune femme.

Je soupirai en reculant; la fresque me la rappelait tant que je ressentis une pointe de solitude dans mon cœur. J'entendis toquer à la porte, et Esmé entra dans la chambre. Elle sursauta de surprise lorsqu'elle vit la différence de la chambre, puis sourit quand elle regarda mon œuvre d'art.

« Oh, Jasper! Dit-elle, une main posée sur sa poitrine, C'est si beau! »

Elle s'approcha, et posa une main sur mon épaule, serrant légèrement. Plutôt inutilement, elle ajouta, « C'est toi et Alice!

- Oui, soufflai-je.

- Elle va t'_adorer _quand elle verra ça, dit Esmé. Elle voudra s'étaler sur le lit et y rester toute la nuit!

- J'espère qu'elle pourra détacher ses yeux de ça pour me regarder, souris-je.

- Oh, le vrai modèle est bien plus beau, dit Esmé un très léger sourire pendu à ses lèvres. La beauté vient du cœur. »

Elle fixa le dessin, la bouche entrouverte, pendant plusieurs secondes, et détacha ensuite ses yeux du mur pour me regarder.

« Viens voir ce que j'ai fait! » dit-elle.

Je la suivis le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre où elle et Carlisle dormaient. Esmé ouvrit la porte avec un air d'enfant, l'air fier d'elle. Elle était si douce et innocente, cela me donnait envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle était assurément la meilleure personne de la planète, après Alice.

La pièce avait été peinte d'un profond bleu nuit, avec des rideaux indigo pour s'accorder. Sur les portes du placard avaient été écrits en noir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Par exemple, le dernier tiroir sur la droite disait « Chaussettes de Carlisle ». _(T/N : Mdr...) _

Esmé avait même changé ses vêtement et elle portait un jean bleu foncé, et une chemise d'un violet intense. Les couleurs obscures contrastaient parfaitement avec la couleur clair et pâle de sa peau.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu? » Me pressa-t-elle.

Je marchai vers l'armoire, lisant les vignettes. « Jolie touche... » marmonnai-je. _Chemises de boulot de Carlisle, Sous-vêtements de Carlisle, Pantalons d'Esmé, Bandeaux d'Esmé. _« Bandeaux d'Esmé? Lus-je.

- J'en ai un bon nombre, dit Esmé d'un ton un peu coupable. Tu pourrais appeler ça du fétichisme.

- Tu es fétichiste des bandeaux? Dis-je, me retenant de rire.

- Ce sont juste des choses auxquelles j'aime me laisser tenter » ajouta Esmé.

Je fronçai les sourcils. _« Combien en a-t-elle? » _Je tirai d'un coup sec le tiroir et immédiatement ma mâchoire tomba._ « __COMBIEN en a-t-elle? »_

_« _Oh bordel, c'est quoi ça? M'exclamai-je.

- Ton langage! Me réprimanda Esmé, les mains sur les hanches.

- Putain de merde » chuchotai-je, très silencieusement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait entendu.

Il y avait des files et des files de bandeaux, tous empilés avec soin l'un à côté de l'autre. Il y avait des bandeaux de toutes les couleurs imaginables, de tous les dessins que vous pourriez jamais inventé, avec des nœuds, des rayures, à pois, avec des étoiles, des bleus, des _marrons_, des _jaunes._

_Oh mon dieu... _pensai-je.

« Cela ressemble à un arc-en-ciel qui s'est installé dans le tiroir! » Dis-je. _Esmé est pire qu'Alice et son obsession des vêtements! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez les femmes? Elles aiment toutes quelque chose à un point exagéré! Rosalie, ce sont les chaussures, Alice les vêtements en général, et Esmé... eh bien, je n'aurais pas pensé cela d'elle! Les bandeaux!_

« Pourquoi en as-tu autant? Dis-je. Je ne t'ai jamais vue en porter aucun!  
- Oh, je ne les mets pas! Dit Esmé avec un air de serais-tu-stupide sur le visage. Je pourrais les casser. J'aime simplement les regarder. Oh, je ne peux pas attendre que les autres reviennent et voient les chambres! Dit Esmé.

« As-tu une idée de quand ils reviendront? » Demandai-je, les bandeaux presqu'immédiatement oubliés. _Presque _était le bon mot pour ça. Au fond de moi-même, je ne pouvais sortir '_Esmé est une folle amoureuse des bandeaux_' de ma tête.

« Non, dit Esmé. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Dommage...

- Pourquoi ne pas décorer en bas? » Dit Esmé.

Juste au moment où nous nous tournions pour sortir de la pièce, il y eut un énorme fracas en bas. Cela semblait être la porte d'entrée qui s'était arrachée. « Oh! Dit Esmé, Quelqu'un doit être à la porte! »

_Merde, _pensai-je, _c'était un choc terrible!_

« J'y vais! » dit Esmé, s'empressant de quitter la chambre.

_Je ne pense pas que la porte existe encore... _pensai-je, courant après elle. Un irrationnel sentiment de peur courut le long de moi. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Esmé! Criai-je. Attends! »

_Et là, vous mettez le Requiem Dies Irae de Verdi et ce sera parfait XD_

_Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews au chapitre dernier, manifestez-vous ! lol_

_Please ça m'encourage beaucoup!_

_Merci aux fidèles!_

_A très bientôt pour la suite,_

_Gros bisous,_

_Rio._


	19. Attaquer en Plus d'Insulter

_Coucou les filles!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu tard mais bien là, pour votre plaisir, j'espère!_

_On arrive enfin à la bagarre!_

_L'auteur conseille d'écouter 'The Whit One is The Evil' d'Elliot Minor. Je conseille aussi :D_

_Je remercie les revieweuses :_

_BichouAndJulie85, suzan la fan, anayata, oliveronica cullen massen, bichou85, Baby07, Chatana, SAMYSTERE, mel031, vavounette et Minouche!_

_Vos reviews me font très plaisir!_

_Je vous souhaite sur ce une bonne lecture!_

**POV Jasper**

Je venais juste de me ruer sur Esmé et de saisir son épaule quand nous arrivâmes en haut des escaliers.

« Quelque chose sent mauvais, Esmé » dis-je, lui faisant face. _(T/N : Et cette phrase est au sens figuré, ça sent pas bon, quoi. Pas les chiens qui puent.^^)_ Elle ne me regardait pas – elle fixait avec de larges yeux le bas des marches. Ses émotions étaient coincées dans un tourbillon de peur, de confusion et de colère.

Je me demandai si mes propres émotions la faisaient se sentir comme cela et envoyai la plus grosse vague de calme que j'avais jamais envoyée avant elle. Elle tourna finalement la tête et me regarda, avec la plus étrange des expressions. Et alors elle commença à haleter et s'étouffer.

« Esmé! » criai-je, prenant ses épaules pour la soutenir. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle toussait fortement, le blanc de ses yeux seul visible. « ESMÉ! » hurlai-je, me penchant à son niveau et la secouant légèrement. Sa tête s'effondra mollement en avant.

Je pouvais entendre des bruits fracassants venant d'en bas, mais ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la douce Esmé, qui haletait pour respirer un air dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

« Arrête de respirer! Lui dis-je. Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer! » Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce qu'elle inspirait et cela semblait la faire s'étrangler.

Elle eut un frisson. Puis elle souleva un doigt tremblant et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je m'y forçai. Et alors un simple mot glissa de ses lèvres, comme si c'était une confession, et simplement comme du liquide.

« Baies... » souffla-t-elle. Je me demandai si j'avais bien entendu, mais elle chuchota de nouveau ce mot.

« Baies? » lui répondis-je.

Elle hocha la tête, et alors une sorte d'énergie émana de ses membres et elle releva la tête.

Juste à cette seconde, un objet passa devant moi, à deux doigts de ma tête, et alla se fixer dans le mur. Comment quelqu'un avait pu être assez fort pour lancer quelque chose aussi violemment? Cela pouvait seulement être un vampire! Ou bien...

« Qu'est-ce qui a fait ce bruit? » dit Esmé, se tournant pour regarder au bas des escaliers comme si l'épisode précédent n'était jamais arrivé. Je ne comprenais pas. _(T/N : Moi non plus!)_ Pourquoi venait-elle juste d'être tremblante et faible? Avait-elle vraiment marmonner 'baies'? Qu'est-ce que les baies avaient à voir avec nous?

« Qui sont-ils? » Dit Esmé, d'une voix forte, mais cependant en déraillant sur le dernier mot.

Je suivis son regard en bas des marches.

Il y avait deux garçons debout dans l'entrée, du bois brisé étalés autour d'eux comme des confettis. L'un semblait avoir un peu plus de seize ans, l'autre avait presque l'air d'être d'un homme. Le plus jeune tenait un morceau de bois et an arrachait des éclats avec vigueur, le regard enflammé. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais, et il avait la peau brune et sombre.

Le plus vieux me semblait connu, et il se tenait là avec tant de confiance que cela me décontenança. Alors je ressentis ses émotions, et chancelai en arrière. La colère d'une férocité animale qui me parcourut, venant de lui, prit le pouvoir de ma raison et je m'accroupis soudain, mes poings serrés. Je sentis un grondement vibrer le long de ma gorge. Je ressemblais à un lion – à Edward – et cela ne me rendit que plus furieux de me souvenir comment lui, Bella, Carlisle et Alice était partis, me laissant moi et Esmé à la maison.

Et alors je les _reniflai_, et compris alors ce qu'ils étaient. Et je ne pouvais contrôler ma colère.

« Comment osez-vous rompre le traité et venir ici sans permission? » soufflai-je, sachant qu'ils m'entendaient. Ma voix était si basse et menaçante que même Esmé fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de moi. « Comment _osez_-vous détruire ma porte? »

Je poussai Esmé derrière moi avec un peu trop de vigueur, pour la protéger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, le regard rempli de cruauté. _La colère du combat, _pensai-je.

« Je vous ai posé une question! » aboyai-je, ma voix perdant ce calme alarmant qu'elle avait l'instant d'avant et se transformant en un feu qui brûlait de mes lèvres froides comme une malédiction.

Le plus vieux des deux s'avança, et fit signe de sa main derrière lui. Immédiatement, quatre autres garçons du même âge apparurent dans la pièce, style militaire. L'un d'entre eux grogna en me voyant, une lueur soudaine dans les yeux. Je répondis en me tournant vers le mur, et le frappant si durement que mon poing s'enfonça directement à travers le plâtre et le bois.

Une démonstration de force.

« Je peux faire bien plus mal que ça, les prévins-je, montrant le mur abîmé. Ce n'était rien. Je n'ai même pas dû recourir à ma vraie force.

- L'arrogance ne m'impressionne pas » dit l'homme le plus vieux, car je savais ce qu'ils étaient. J'avais reconnu par son odeur irrespirable de moisi qu'il était le mâle Alpha. Cela rendait mon estomac malade.

« Allez-vous en de ma maison et ne revenez jamais, dis-je d'un ton glacial, et je grognai pour le défier.

- Tu penses qu'un vampire peut tuer six loups-garous? » se moqua le chef. Le reste des garçons rigolèrent d'un ton énervant, et je sentis ma colère bouilloner.

« Je ne suis pas seul.

- Ah, oui, dit l'un des garçons. Tu as une femelle aussi. Mais elle ne sera pas très utile. Trop fluette.

- Elle sera facile à tuer.

- La première à liquider.

- Sangsue inutile. »

Les moqueries contre moi je pouvais accepter... mais contre Esmé? Non. Mon sang-froid n'étais pas assez puissant pour ça.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Je fus en bas des escaliers en un bond, atterrissant comme un chat, à 4 pattes sur le sol. Je me rappelai un félin, un vampire sauvage... hors de contrôle et meurtrier.

Je me ruai sur le premier loup-garou et le frappai à toute volée, puis le projetai aussi fort que je le pus loin de moi. Il atterrit dans l'entrée et s'écrasa dans une pluie de verre d'une fenêtre qu'il venait de casser. Glissant le long du mur, et laissant une trace de sang, il s'effondra sur le sol, immobile.

« Qui est le suivant? » crachai-je, me tournant vers les autres.

La première chose que je remarquai fut les tremblements – leur forme se brouillait et vibrait aussi vite que les ailes d'un colibri. Ils devenaient plus gros, des poils leur poussant, des griffes apparaissant, des dents acérées pour déchirer la chair... les _muscles._

L'un d'eux cria de douleur alors qu'il se changeait, ses yeux brillant momentanément entre le marron, et le noir, d'une lueur orange de loup. Son pelage était d'un noir des plus profonds, ses griffes d'un acier blanc.

En moins de dix secondes, les cinq garçons étaient devenus des loups, chacun plus gros que l'autre, plus fort, avec toujours plus de soif de vengeance. Et ils se tenaient tous à un mètre de moi.

Leur émotions combinées se déchirèrent le long de mon corps comme une douleur physique, et je hurlai, chaque parole se déversant comme une flamme hors de moi. Mes membres tremblaient, comme les leurs l'avaient fait quelques secondes avant, et la barrière puissante qui maintenait ma conscience en place se rompit comme du cristal.

**POV Esmé**

Lorsque Jasper tomba sur le sol, immobile, je bougeai. Une seconde avant je me tenais droite, retenue derrière ses bras en haut des escaliers, la suivante il criait de douleur et mon cœur se déchirait. Je ne manquai pas de lancer un coup d'œil au loup garou figé que Jasper avait envoyé valsé contre le mur, parce qu'il l'avait _mérité. _Je me sentais méchante de penser cela, mais c'était la vérité. Comment avait-il _osé _entrer de force dans ma maison et insulter et attaquer mon fils? Je ne supportais ce comportement chez personne.

Je criai dans la colère – ma voix m'effrayant moi-même – et me ruai sur Jasper. Je le relevai sans trop de difficultés et fis un saut en arrière pour nous éloigner des dents qui voulaient mordre mon cou. Je le déposai au sommet des escaliers et étais sur le point de me pencher pour le regarder, quand j'eus l'impression d'être portée et propulsée à travers la pièce. Ma tête cogna contre un miroir, qui vola en éclats, jonchant la salle d'encore plus de débris. Je me cognai la tête contre le sol dans un immense fracas et m'écrasai sur la table du salon, mais reculai d'un bond et parlai hargneusement à l'encolure du loup garou à côté de moi. Mes dents plantées dans son cou – son sang bouillonnant remplissant ma bouche d'un goût insupportablement amer qui me fit avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Il aboya dans la douleur, s'effondrant au sol. Ses pattes palpaient son cou, son sang se vidant comme un vulgaire tuyau d'arrosage. J'entendis un autre mugissement du reste des loups garous, maintenant en haut des escaliers où j'avais laissé Japser. Il ne faisait pas un geste, sa peau albâtre le faisant paraître aussi calme qu'un cadavre.

Je vis leurs griffes à un millimètre de son corps, et je réagis. Je courus si vite que je semblais voler et déchirai la manière dont étaient disposés les loups garous. Je sentis leurs griffes acérées crisser sur ma peau et déchirer mon ventre. Je ne pouvais pas sentir la douleur – je ne sentais rien d'autre que la colère aveuglante – et attaquai. Le loup roux était rapide, mais pas aussi rapide que moi. Je le saisis par le cou et le tirai vers moi, puis le heurtai en un craquement retentissant qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Il jappa de souffrance, tombant.

Dégageant le sentier pour les autres loups garous, qui me mordaient et déchiraient comme si j'étais un vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Je sentis de gros bouts de mon corps s'arracher et le bruit ressemblait aux ongles grinçant sur un tableau noir – une série de grincements crissant. Je hurlai, puis m'écroulai.

.

.

_Alors ça c'est les fins sadiques!_

_Eh oui, l'auteur a décidé de couper la bagarre en deux..._

_Mais je posterai bientôt la suite, alors pendant ce temps prions pour qu'Esmé et Jasper ne meurent pas. Celles qui me laissent une review connaissent le sort d'Esmé si elles le souhaitent ;) ! (Certaines fidèles le savent déjà)_

_Alors toutes à vos claviers ! =D_

_Merci d'avance!_

A la semaine prochaine!


	20. Désir et Combat

_Coucou les filles!_

_Je suis presque à l'heure!_

_Désolée, j'ai eu un week end plutôt chargé!_

_Et j'ai été chez des amis pour la Coupe du Monde! D'ailleurs, 0-0 contre l'Uruguay, on est vraiment nuls!_

_Merci aussi au revieweuses:_

_SAMYSTERE, oliveronica cullen massen, vavounette, suzan la fan, mel031, Baby07, anayata, petitefilledusud et bichou85!_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture, ça devient très intéressent les conversations Bella-Edward héhé..._

_On se retrouve en bas!_

**POV Carlisle**

Je pouvais voir la fine silhouette d'Alice devant moi alors que je me détachai de la route. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais réussi à la rattraper. Elle me remarqua, et ralentis, pour que je sois à ses côtés. Elle savait que nous aurions plus de chance contre ces loups garous si nous étions ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » dit-elle, la voix tremblotante. Je voyais son corps vibrant presque de l'envie de courir là-bas et de se battre, mais elle faisait l'effort de rester là car nous avions besoin d'un plan.

« Tu t'occupes de Jasper et Esmé, je garderai les loups garous à distance le plus longtemps possible » répondis-je rapidement.

Le visage d'Alice se transforma, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion – elle avait une vision.

« Edward sera là dans cinq minutes » dit-elle, puis elle se tourna et s'engouffra dans la maison, moi sur ses talons.

**POV Bella**

Je me sentis choquée et effrayée, et troublée, tout à la fois. Mon esprit était une myriade d'émotions.

Je regardai par dessus mes cils Edward, qui conduisait. Sa chemise était retroussée jusqu'au coude sur le bras qui tenait le volant, et je pouvais voir le dessin de ses veines violacées à travers la peau en albâtre.

« Tu n'as pas de sang qui coule en toi, n'est-ce pas? Chuchotai-je.

- Seulement un petit peu, répliqua Edward. Plus quand je viens de chasser. »

Puis ce fut le silence, et je le regardais, ses yeux fixés sur la route. Dépassant toutes les limites de vitesse, il conduisait si vite. Je savais que si je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre je serais malade, alors à la place je le regardais. Il était parfait avec ses cheveux ébouriffés de bronze lui donnant des airs de styliste.

Mes yeux se baladèrent de ses cheveux à ses pommettes, et de celles-ci à ses yeux or. Ils étaient assombris à présent, brûlant de colère et d'angoisse. Je tendis la main vers lui et fis courir mes doigts sur sa joue. Il soupira fortement, penchant sa tête à mon contact.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, éclairant son visage, le faisant ressembler à un ange. _Mon ange._

Et alors je sentis une émotion que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant, démarrant dans mon estomac et me balayant en une vague. Mes cuisses se réchauffèrent, mon corps picotant. Embarrassée, je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre. _Je veux Edward... J'ai besoin de lui._

« Bella? » appela Edward, me regardant.

Je regardai sans ciller mes genoux. Chaque parcelle de mon corps hurlait à le toucher, à ressentir ses mains blanches m'explorer, sentir sa peau fraîche contre la mienne.

Sa voix était basse et suppliante. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Ce n'est rien » dis-je, la rougeur habituelle colorant doucement mes joues.

Edward sourit largement et prit mon visage en coupe, sentant la chaleur de mon sang bouillonnant sous sa main. Je sentais la pulsation de mon sang battant dans mes tempes, dans mes lèvres, et dans ma poitrine. Mes lèvres battaient pour sentir les siennes.

Edward saisit mon menton et me tourna de façon à ce que je ne puisse rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Mon regard était verrouillé au sien, et je fixai la dévotion présente dans ses yeux. Ils étaient de l'or pur – me faisant fondre.

La main d'Edward voyagea de mon menton à la base de mon cou, me caressant légèrement du revers de la main. Je gémis doucement, si silencieusement que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il entendit.

Il recula la seconde suivant, et posa sa main sur le volant. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, mais soudain un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage.

« Alors c'est ça, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi? Lui demandai-je, très suspicieuse.

- Je sais ce qui ne va pas » dit-il, les yeux scintillant.

_Oh non_, pensai-je. Je restais muette jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Tu me _veux_, dit-il, un sourire dans la voix. Tu ressens un désir –

- Edward! L'interrompis-je. Est-ce vraiment le moment d'aborder ce sujet?

- – Un désir, un désir ardent, tu en _meurs d'envie_ – continua-t-il.

- Arrête ça! » Dis-je, me détachant de lui et regardant mes chaussures. Je sentais mes joues se réchauffer de nouveau.

Edward se tut quelques secondes encore. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, sa voix était profonde et onctueuse. « C'est rien, Bella, souffla-t-il. Je te veux aussi. »

Je me tournai lentement pour le regarder. Ses yeux me demandaient pardon, brûlant de passion. Mon cœur rata un battement.

« Bella, dit Edward. Je t'aime. »

Ma respiration se bloqua dans la gorge, et s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes en un petit souffle.

« Mais, dis-je doucement, ma voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Hé bien, si c'est vrai... Alors, euh, est-ce que ce serait, tu sais, _possible_, de faire... _ça_? »

Edward tourna son regard vers la route, son expression pensive. « Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Je ne connais pas les limites de mon self control.

- Mais... ne pourrions-nous pas... traînai-je.

- Ne pourrions nous pas? Me pressa Edward.

- Tu sais, essayer? » Dis-je timidement, inquiète au sujet de la réaction qu'il aurait.

Il ferma les yeux une brève seconde, les ouvrant juste avant que je ne lui crie de regarder la route ou nous aurions un accident.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie... » Commença-t-il d'une voix peinée, mais son ton me donna l'impression qu'il allait dire 'non'.

« S'il te plaît » dis-je, me rapprochant de lui. Je battis des cils.

Il se tourna pour me regarder. _Grave erreur._Une fois qu'il eut étudié mes yeux de chiot, il ne put résister. Et ne voulut pas.

« Oui, dit-il en un souffle. Oui.

- Nous pourrons essayer?

- Oui » murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Je l'embrassai légèrement sur la joue et il se tourna vers la route, écrasant la pédale pour que nous atteignions la maison au plus vite.

**POV Carlisle**

Dès que j'entendis un cri, mon esprit s'arrêta et l'horreur envahit mon cœur.

_Esmé, Esmé, ESMÉ!_

J'entendis le crissement, le son perçant qui parvint jusqu'au dehors et mes jambes avancèrent toutes seules. Je me sentais marcher le long du sentier et entrer directement par la porte ouverte de notre maison.

La première chose que je vis fut le jeune garçon qui semblait avoir environ quinze ans et qui avait été projeté contre le mur, étalé dans une piscine de son propre sang. Je pouvais voir un morceau de verre planté à l'arrière de sa tête.

J'analysai la scène en un millième de seconde – les loups garous en haut des escaliers, Jasper immobile en bas des marches, Alice se précipitant vers eux, et Esmé.

« ESMÉ! » criai-je, courant après Alice.

Les loups garous se raidirent et se tournèrent pour nous regarder. Leurs petits yeux s'élargirent sous le choc, qui se transforma en colère une seconde après. Mon esprit fut assailli de leurs émotions et je m'accordai à celles-ci, m'accroupissant et grognant.

Comme un seul et même loup, ils attaquèrent, me forçant à reculer. J'essayai de mordre leurs cous, les manquant d'un centimètre vu qu'ils avaient réussi à se dégager. Je sentis l'un d'eux bondir sur moi pour attraper ma jambe, mais je sautai, atterrissant derrière lui. Je tirai d'un coup sec sa patte en arrière et dans un craquement écœurant elle cassa, éclaboussant tout le sol de sang. J'entendais Alice hurler derrière moi, traînant de force Jasper et Esmé plus loin, vers la porte. J'entendais mon nom crié à maintes reprises, et je reconnus la voix remplie de peine et de douleur de mon amour.

La colère me fit perdre la raison, et je donnai un coup de boule au loup garou le plus proche de moi, l'envoyant voler vers la rampe des escaliers. Il atterrit en bas des marches, juste derrière Alice, et bondis en avant.

« ALICE! » hurlai-je, et elle se retourna en criant. Sautant, elle s'accrocha au dos du loup garou, et commença à frapper de ses poings aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sur sa tête, pendant que le loup garou tournait et tournait sur lui-même, tentant de lui résister.

Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce... il y avait le loup garou, toujours dans sa forme d'homme, un morceau de verre enfoncé dans le crâne. Il y avait un autre loup qui avait été mordu au cou, et il aboyait de douleur, son corps se tortillant sur le sol. Il y avait Alice et le loup garou contre lequel elle luttait. Il y avait le loup roux qui s'était effondré à mes pieds. Son cou formait un angle étrange, comme s'il était brisé. Et il y avait les deux loups devant moi.

Dans un rugissement d'animal, ils sautèrent en avant, le plus gros m'attrapant entre ses pattes. Nous volâmes à travers la pièce et nous plaquâmes par terre. J'essayai de me relever immédiatement, mais le poids combiné de deux loups garous en plus du mien était trop lourd. L'un d'eux avait sa patte entre mes omoplates, l'autre patte appuyant mon visage dans le tapis d'Esmé. Je grondai et m'entortillai, mais la pression sur mon dos me gardait bloqué contre le plancher. Étendant un bras derrière moi, je frappai à tout hasard la première chose que je pouvais atteindre. Un des loups garous émit un aboiement semblable à de la toux, qui ressemblait à un rire. Puis ils s'échangèrent un regard silencieux, qui voulait dire, débarrasse-toi de lui!

Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide, cherchant frénétiquement une issue. Je pouvais voir Alice toujours en plein combat avec le loup garou et mes yeux voyagèrent vers la droite. Je pouvais voir le corps de Jasper et mes yeux tombèrent finalement sur Esmé. Je gémis en la voyant immobile, avec un seul bras, une seule oreille, et la moitié de sa jambe gauche détaché. Son haut était en lambeaux et je pouvais voir le coton de son soutien gorge, et les plaies profondes dans son estomac là où les loups avaient déchiqueter son T-shirt. Je criai son nom une fois, deux fois.

Soudain, elle se retourna et chuta à terre. Son corps tremblait, comme s'il avait besoin des autres morceaux pour fonctionner correctement. Je captai son regard, et elle hurla mon nom. Alors, lentement mais surement, elle commença à se traîner à travers la pièce jusqu'à moi.

Je tentai de lui envoyer un message avec mes yeux – Non, non! Ne viens pas! Reste là bas! Sauve ta peau!

Mais elle m'ignora, se traînant lentement. Son visage était tordu de douleur, et à intervalles beaucoup trop rapprochés, elle laissait échapper un long gémissement.

J'entendis un mugissement d'au-dessus de moi, et me contorsionnai pour essayer de voir. Alors je sentis un massif coup à l'arrière de ma tête – ils allaient me tuer!

« NON! » rugis-je. Je ne pouvais pas sauver Esmé en étant mort!

Je me débattis sur le tapis, mais avec un aboiement gras, ils me pressèrent plus encore contre le sol. Je pouvais sentir les lattes commencer à se fendre. Mon poing entra en contact avec de la fourrure, et avec un jappement, l'un des poids me tenant partit. Je me débattis pour me relever, mais le loup garou grogna et saisis mon bras, le tirant derrière moi et le gardant contre mon dos. Je me débattis de nouveau et un hurlement déchirant emplit mes oreilles. J'eus l'impression que mon bras était arraché de mon corps et criai à la sensation de sa perte.

Et alors j'entendis une détonation, et sentis voler comme un meuble dans l'air – je reconnus le canapé – au dessus de ma tête. Il heurta le loup garou étalé sur moi, et l'envoya loin de moi. Je levai les yeux, et vis une silhouette dans le cadre de la porte. Mon corps trembla de soulagement – c'était Edward.

Je sautai, et courus jusqu'à Esmé, la recueillant, elle et ses morceaux et courus vers Edward. Je récupérai mon bras au sol, et pris Jasper également dans mes bras.

« Merci » soufflai-je à Edward.

Il hocha la tête. « Prends Esmé et Jasper et éloigne-les d'ici » ordonna-t-il. J'étais sur le point de protester, mais le regard qu'il me donna me fit garder le silence. « Bella est dans la voiture. Prends-la et conduis aussi vite que tu peux. Je te téléphone quand c'est fini. »

Et sur ce, il se tourna vers Alice et les trois loups garous restant qui étaient toujours en état de se battre.

.

.

_Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_Donnez-moi vos avis par review, ça ne pourra que me faire plaisir et m'encourager! :D_

_A plus ! _

_Rio._


	21. Désir et Combat 2

_Coucou les filles!_

_Voici la seconde partie du chapitre!_

_Je ne fais pas long pour vite le poster!_

_Ce chapitre n'est que bagarre, et ça va être du gore! :P_

_Merci aux revieweuses :_

_Suzan la fan, bichou85, NiniWeasley, oliveronica cullen massen, petitefilledusud, SAMYSTERE, mel031, anayata et vavounette!_

_Vous me faites plaisir à chaque chapitre! :D_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**POV Carlisle**

Dès que j'entendis un cri, mon esprit s'arrêta et l'horreur envahit mon cœur.

_Esmé, Esmé, ESMÉ!_

J'entendis le crissement, le son perçant qui parvint jusqu'au dehors et mes jambes avancèrent toutes seules. Je me sentais marcher le long du sentier et entrer directement par la porte ouverte de notre maison.

La première chose que je vis fut le jeune garçon qui semblait avoir environ quinze ans et qui avait été projeté contre le mur, étalé dans une piscine de son propre sang. Je pouvais voir un morceau de verre planté à l'arrière de sa tête.

J'analysai la scène en un millième de seconde – les loups garous en haut des escaliers, Jasper immobile en bas des marches, Alice se précipitant vers eux, et Esmé.

« ESMÉ! » criai-je, courant après Alice.

Les loups garous se raidirent et se tournèrent pour nous regarder. Leurs petits yeux s'élargirent sous le choc, qui se transforma en colère une seconde après. Mon esprit fut assailli de leurs émotions et je m'accordai à celles-ci, m'accroupissant et grognant.

Comme une seul et même loup, ils attaquèrent, me forçant à reculer. J'essayai de mordre leurs cous, les manquant d'un centimètre vu qu'ils avaient réussi à se dégager. Je sentis l'un d'eux bondir sur moi pour attraper ma jambe, mais je sautai, atterrissant derrière lui. Je tirai d'un coup sec sa patte en arrière et dans un craquement écœurant elle cassa, éclaboussant tout le sol de sang. J'entendais Alice hurler derrière moi, traînant de force Jasper et Esmé plus loin, vers la porte. J'entendais mon nom crié à maintes reprises, et je reconnus la voix remplie de peine et de douleur de mon amour.

La colère me fit perdre la raison, et je donnai un coup de boule au loup garou le plus proche de moi _(T/N : Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...)_, l'envoyant voler vers la rampe des escaliers. Il atterrit en bas des marches, juste derrière Alice, et bondis en avant.

« ALICE! » hurlai-je, et elle se retourna en criant. Sautant, elle s'accrocha au dos du loup garou, et commença à frapper de ses poings aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sur sa tête, pendant que le loup garou tournait et tournait sur lui-même, tentant de lui résister.

Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce... il y avait le loup garou, toujours dans sa forme d'homme, un morceau de verre enfoncé dans le crâne. Il y avait un autre loup qui avait été mordu au cou, et il aboyait de douleur, son corps se tortillant sur le sol. Il y avait Alice et le loup garou contre lequel elle luttait. Il y avait le loup roux qui s'était effondré à mes pieds. Son cou formait un angle étrange, comme s'il était brisé. Et il y avait les deux loups devant moi.

Dans un rugissement d'animal, ils sautèrent en avant, le plus gros m'attrapant entre ses pattes. Nous volâmes à travers la pièce et nous plaquâmes par terre. J'essayai de me relever immédiatement, mais le poids combiné de deux loups garous en plus du mien était trop lourd. L'un d'eux avait sa patte entre mes omoplates, l'autre patte appuyant mon visage dans le tapis d'Esmé. Je grondai et m'entortillai, mais la pression sur mon dos me gardait bloqué contre le plancher. Étendant un bras derrière moi, je frappai à tout hasard la première chose que je pouvais atteindre. Un des loups garous émit un aboiement semblable à de la toux, qui ressemblait à un rire. Puis ils s'échangèrent un regard silencieux, qui voulait dire, débarrasse-toi de lui!

Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide, cherchant frénétiquement une issue. Je pouvais voir Alice toujours en plein combat avec le loup garou et mes yeux voyagèrent vers la droite. Je pouvais voir le corps de Jasper et mes yeux tombèrent finalement sur Esmé. Je gémis en la voyant immobile, avec un seul bras, une seule oreille, et la moitié de sa jambe gauche détaché. Son haut était en lambeaux et je pouvais voir le coton de son soutien gorge, et les plaies profondes dans son estomac là où les loups avaient déchiqueter son T-shirt. Je criai son nom une fois, deux fois.

Soudain, elle se retourna et chuta à terre. Son corps tremblait, comme s'il avait besoin des autres morceaux pour fonctionner correctement. Je captai son regard, et elle hurla mon nom. Alors, lentement mais surement, elle commença à se traîner à travers la pièce jusqu'à moi.

Je tentai de lui envoyer un message avec mes yeux – Non, non! Ne viens pas! Reste là bas! Sauve ta peau!

Mais elle m'ignora, se traînant lentement. Son visage était tordu de douleur, et à intervalles beaucoup trop rapprochés, elle laissait échapper un long gémissement.

J'entendis un mugissement d'au-dessus de moi, et me contorsionnai pour essayer de voir. Alors je sentis un massif coup à l'arrière de ma tête – ils allaient me tuer!

« NON! » rugis-je. Je ne pouvais pas sauver Esmé en étant mort!

Je me débattis sur le tapis, mais avec un aboiement gras, ils me pressèrent plus encore contre le sol. Je pouvais sentir les lattes commencer à se fendre. Mon poing entra en contact avec de la fourrure, et avec un jappement, l'un des poids me tenant partit. Je me débattis pour me relever, mais le loup garou grogna et saisis mon bras, le tirant derrière moi et le gardant contre mon dos. Je me débattis de nouveau et un hurlement déchirant emplit mes oreilles. J'eus l'impression que mon bras était arraché de mon corps et criai à la sensation de sa perte.

Et alors j'entendis une détonation, et sentis voler comme un meuble dans l'air – je reconnus le canapé – au dessus de ma tête. Il heurta le loup garou étalé sur moi, et l'envoya loin de moi. Je levai les yeux, et vis une silhouette dans le cadre de la porte. Mon corps trembla de soulagement – c'était Edward. _(T/N : Qui d'autre?)_

Je sautai, et courus jusqu'à Esmé, la recueillant, elle et ses morceaux et courus vers Edward. Je récupérai mon bras au sol, et pris Jasper également dans mes bras.

« Merci » soufflai-je à Edward.

Il hocha la tête. « Prends Esmé et Jasper et éloigne-les d'ici » ordonna-t-il. J'étais sur le point de protester, mais le regard qu'il me donna me fit garder le silence. « Bella est dans la voiture. Prends-la et conduis aussi vite que tu peux. Je te téléphone quand c'est fini. »

Et sur ce, il se tourna vers Alice et les trois loups garous restant qui étaient toujours en état de se battre.

.

.

_Et voilà! La deuxième partie du chapitre est postée en temps et en heure et j'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_Donnez-moi vos avis par review, ça ne pourra que me faire plaisir et m'encourager! :D_

_A Dimanche!_

_Rio._


End file.
